


Melting like ice.

by LynLi



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Mountain Rescue, Multi, Snow, Snowboarding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:31:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 41,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynLi/pseuds/LynLi
Summary: Bonnibel and Marceline were friends since early age. However, at last their differences tore them apart, leaving both girls with broken hearts. They lived separately for almost four years, hoping to forget their previous lives, but faith brought them back at last.They will try to avoid each other at first, but small gestures of kindness will bring them closer and closer.ORBonnie is her usual nerdy, bossy self while Marceline is her opposite. Childish, arrogant and reckless snowboarder.
Relationships: Jake the Dog/Lady Rainicorn, Prince Gumball/Marshall Lee, Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Comments: 21
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonnie POV  
> /Bonnie is finally coming home after four years, finally seeing her best friends and saddling in. /

It was about time the car stopped. Aside from sitting in airplane for almost two hours, she spent most of the day sitting in her uncle’s car. He was a quiet man, listening to his old country songs Bonnie barely knew a word from. As the familiar landscape passed by, the songs really made her reflect. The mountains enclosed on them as road got thinner and thinner almost as they were about to crush them. Snow was only a light sprinkle on top of the mountains, but even though it was only September, Bonnie knew, the winter was coming soon.  
"Oh I can't wait till you see the house," uncle said with his husky voice. "When I first saw it after the renovation, I couldn't believe it. It was as I traveled in time and saw the house just as I and Lolly bought almost twenty years ago.”

To some people he might have sound bit devilish, especially with his full mustache and small devilish chin beard. However, Bonnie couldn't see him for nothing else then his childish jokes and kind smiles. He use to work for big journal company, back in Nightosphere, but as everyone agreed, living in Nightosphere was nightmare for everyone. The city was filled with smog air, so the sky was barely visible, each street had one tree at most and even there were no mountains around, person couldn't see anything around him because of huge skyscrapers surrounding each area. Bonnie’s school was almost in the center. Every day, girl watched as thousands of cars passed by the school windows, longing for minute of quite. However, living in the big city had at least one advantage. Her school was quite advanced when it came to science programs. Bonnie joined all the study clubs she possibly could, ending up with the highest score in her school from all the subjects.

At last, even one research company offered her summer internship. That's why she stayed behind with her cousin Chicle, while her uncle and aunt already moved.

"So, did you have fun over holidays?"

"Of course, I had. Everyone was really nice, and I learned a lot." Bonnie smiled, remembering all the research she's been part of. "But I missed you guys a lot." She added, knowing it will bring smile upon uncle’s lips. And so, it did.

"Good, because we missed you too." Since their son moved out, Bonnie was center of attention. Her aunt and uncle always asked her about her day or called and texted her at least once a day.

After another few minutes, town appeared in front of them, surrounding one gigantic mountain. It was divided into two parts. Southern, which was filled with hotels, tourists and other attractions which were supposed to steal all tourists and their money and there was Northern side.

Bonnie's house and school was there. It had simple family suburbs which Bonnie missed dearly. 

The familiar street was coming up and all the memories came rushing. Great once and bad once. Even though there were better once, bad memories still managed to cloud her mind, making her shiver. 

"We're here!" uncle announced, shutting down her engine. "Lets’ go say hi to Lolly."

Bonnie was glad to jump out of car, getting better view of the house. It really did look like they traveled in time. It had the same creamy colors and large windows. As they walked inside, Bonnie couldn't help but notice all the flowery decor, with occasional candles and their family pictures. 

"Honey! Is that you?" small lady came running from kitchen, her pink apron messed with four. "Oh, finally, what took you! How was the ride?" woman with curly hair continued shooting more questions on her niece, pulling her into warming hug.

Bonnie barely put out a word only offering her smile. After a while, they both took seats next to the counter, this time leading a both sided conversation. Lolly told her all about small flower shop she opened almost a month ago and about all the familiar faces she's met. On the other hand, Bonnie told her, about how her summer internship was, and delivered all greetings from her son Chicle. 

It's been almost hour later, when Bonnie excused herself from further conversation, taking way upstairs where her old bedroom was. As she walked inside, it didn't look the same anymore. The walls were empty and no longer covered by silly posters and photos of her friends. Some of them she got rid of long time ago.

She already thought out some decoration she wanted to put up, mostly consisting of her recent science papers and experiments she needed to study for. Not to mention all the science equipment which needed to be packed out from boxes uncle already placed in corner of her room. Only her bed, desk and quite big bookshelf was set up for her in advance.

However, considering her mood, Bonnie lacked one important ingredient. Energy. The ride surly exhausted her, plus all the questioning form her aunt only made her head spin. Shower seemed like her best friend right now.

In seconds her jeans came flying as she ran under shower, leaving hot water stem up the bathroom.

Once, wrapped in her pink towel, Bonnie finally noticed small clicks coming from the window. At first, they sounded like small bird, tapping on the window but suddenly, huge BANG echoed thru the room. Bonnie jumped, running outside on her balcony. Irritated as she was, Bonnie looked around, searching for subject to blame. 

"Hello, princess." She heard familiar voice.

Redhead boy stood outside; his hands loosely slipped into his black pants. He was dressed in formal white shirt and striped vest, just like Bonnie remembered him.

"So," he smirked, looking at the towel she was wrapped in. "You just gonna pose there in the towel, or are you going to let me in?"

She looked down, realizing her nakedness and her cheeks begun to heat up. Even Peps used to be her best friend back in the day, they weren't kids anymore. Four years made a difference in their appearance. 

"Just a second," Bonnie yelled, while rushing inside, holding onto her towel as if her life depended on it. Just as she promised, she jogged downstairs, now dressed in comfy sweatpants, and loosed pink shirt.

"Peps," she ran outside, crushing her friend in a hug. "I barely recognized you. Last time I saw you were so much shorter than me," girl smiled, taking another close look at her friend. Patrick Butler, also known as Peps, was Bonnabel’s neighbor since her birth.

Even Patrick was year older, they always attended the same school, until Bonnie moved away. Peps, just as her, was a huge fanatic into science and biology, not to mention they both shared love for most movies, books or games. Even through those four years apart, there wasn't a week when they wouldn't text each other. Peps kept her updated on a Kingdom and his research, while Bonnie talked about her school in Nightosphere.

Even though for last few months, Peps seemed kind of distant, like he was hiding something. However, Bonnie promised herself to let it go for now and enjoy his company ones again. She could always grill him about it later. After all, Peps wasn't so great when it came to keeping secrets from her. 

"I like what you did with your hair," Bonnie looked over the boy's head, his dark red hair now mixed with white color. "I saw it on a picture you sent me, but now it looks even cooler."

"Thanks, Bon," boy smiled cheek to cheek, running hand though his hair. "What about you? Anything new happened I should know about, other than your pastel pink hair that is. Secret tattoos, piercings?" Peps joked. Bonnie only shook her head, showing Peps inside. 

"Lolly, Patrick's here. Can he stay for dinner?" girl asked right after they entered the kitchen. 

"Hello, Miss Gumbold," Peps waved his hand in greeting. 

"Of course, he can. After all, he helped us move it, when we first arrived. Lunch is least I can do for you." 

Bon only shared quick look with Patrick, reassuring herself that all of it was true. Peps wasn't usually the one for hard physical work.

"Is uncle not coming to eat with us?" Bonnie raised her head from the amazing looking plate. She loved when Lolly cooked. It was always something new, with explosions of flavors. Peps seemed to enjoy is as well, since he barely looked up from the meal, since it arrived.

"Oh, didn't Peter tell you?" Lolly cleaned her mouth with the napkin before continuing. "He just had a call from his office, so he needed to get there." Uncle Peter got great job offer from town newspapers. It was less stressful then job he was used to, and so far didn't complained. 

The rest of the lunch passed quickly. Bonnie barely let out the word, since all the question were coming from aunt Lolly. Niece only shared apologizing smile with Peps, since Lolly seemed awfully interested in all the changes around the Kingdom.

"That," Patrick let out long breath,"that was intense!" he jested, waking with Bonnie upstairs. 

"Yeah, sorry about that. You know how she gets." Peps only nodded. He definitely remembered now.

"Wow, your room is so empty," redhead pointed out the obvious. "Where are all the books, nerd?"

"Chill out, I just arrived. Will you help me set thing up? Maybe you can tell me about the Kingdom high?"

"Oh yeah, sure I could, but you know," he was taking way too long to answer and Bonnie surely noticed he avoided the question. 

"What are you not telling me, Peps?" Bonnie glare deepened into him, as she crossed her arms. "Spit it out!"

"I swear it's nothing. Bus you know, it'll be better if I just show you on Monday," boy shrugged, offering her small smile.

Girl definitely did not believe everything was OK. However, she believed, he wouldn't keep anything important from her, or would he? "Are there any people I should look out for?" Bonnie continued with the topic.

"Hmm," Peps took his sweet time to think, „not really. There are few rebels here and there, skipping classes or making fun of freshmen, but I'm sure they are harmless. After all, I'm senior now, no one messes with me, nether with my friends." He winked, devilishly. 

"Good," Bonnie relaxed. There was a second of silence between opening boxes, until Peps started.

"Some of my friends are coming to the Tree-trunks tomorrow. We usually hung around for lunch. You should join us. Jake and Fin are gonna be there. They are all bananas that you're coming back." 

" _Fin and Jake, huh,_ " Bonnie though to herself, she haven't heard from them in a while. Mostly they just texted each other on birthdays or during holidays. She was curious if they changed, just like Patrick. "Yeah sure. I will ask Lolly, but I'm certain she will agree. Who else is gonna be there?"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure Jake's girlfriend, Penelope is coming. Then Fiona, Buba and maybe Phoebe," he stopped. "However, I'm not sure though, her dad is quite intense."

"Oh, I didn't know Jake had girlfriend." Bonnie stopped to think. Most of them were already seventeen, it was natural, but for some reason, the fact of heaving someone like that gave Bonnie shivers. She best decided not to think about it. 

And so, it was settled. For the rest of the afternoon, Peps stayed over, helping Bonnibel to set things in place, until most of her room was decorated. She had all her science papers pinned on the bulletin board, right above her desk. All her books were organized on the shelf by gender and her clothes were finally folded in the wardrobe, or hung in the closet. She also brought few pictures she'll ask uncle to put on a wall, and also about her new pink chair, that was waiting to be put together.


	2. PART 2

Are you ready, princess?" 

Text arrived just after Bonnie finished preparing in bathroom.

"Yeah. Just heading outside."

She quickly typed back, before grabbing money Lolly left her, and jogging downstairs. 

Peps stood in front of his red KIA Soul, his dad gave him a year ago. Bonnie didn't see it before, but had to admit the style suited him.

"Nervous?" boy smiled.

His hair was sleeked back, and he was dressed in decent vest with matching pants. Bonnie always admired how much effort Pep’s put to look like true gentleman.

Bonnie only shrugged. Of course, she was nervous. She hasn't seen anyone in year. She couldn't help but wonder how everyone changed. Back in Nightosphere, her only good friends were part of Math and science club she attended. Most of the conversations were about science experiences, or new research.

"Don't worry. You already know Jake and Finn and rest of the group is pretty chill. If I can get along with them, I'm sure you will too." Butler reassured her, opening doors for his friend. "We'll be picking up Phoebe on a way," he informed before starting the engine. "Her dad is crazy controlling. She will be probably sneaking though the windows or something." Bonnie giggled strapping her seat belt.

Just in the few minutes of quiet ride, car stopped in front of small, bungalow house. It seemed new, painted with red and white colors. "It shouldn't take long until.."

Bonnie's eyes followed the moving window and redheaded girl carefully jumped from it. She kept close to the ground, holding backpack around one of her shoulder. She wore oversize brown denim jacket with white shirt underneath and boyfriend blue jeans. 

"Dude. Go, go! He might notice your car," girl ordered once she slipped into the back seat. 

"Nice to see you too Phoebe," Patrick smirked, slowly heading down the street. Once they got to safe distance, ginger finally strengthen up in her seat, trying to take a good look at Bonnie.

Peps noticed the awkward silence. "So Bonnie, this is Phoebe Flames. She is Sophomore year with Fin. Phoebe this is Bonnibel Gumbold. You know, I told you about her."

"Oh yeah, right," Phoebe seemed to remember something. "You are the girl Peps won't stop talking about. Or at least about your amazing, fantastic, magical science research," she said sarcastically. "No offence, but he gets really carried away when topic like that comes up."

"So, you like to talk about science and stuff?" Bonnie felt bit confused. Was she making fun of her, or was it just a friendly jesting?

"Oh glob no," Phoebe laughed, "I don't mind school. However, I have my limits." 

Peps peaked into the side, studying Bonnie, "Don't worry Bon. Even none of these guys are not living Einsteins, they can be pretty fun."

Phoebe snapped in the back seat, leaning to the front. "Oh, nah, no way! It what reality did I wake up today, that nerd get to say who is fun? And I'm definitely not just pretty fun, I'm extra awesome, kind of fun! You should be glad you got to meet cool kid like me." Girl glared at the driver, her eyes piercing boy as he exploded in laughter.

"Ok, fine. Calm down "cool kid" and sit back. I don't want to explain your father why you flew out of the front window." Peps and Bon shared a glare, both still giggling over gingers dramatic speech.

Tree-trunks was just in the middle of the busiest street. From one side, you could see the magnificent mountain along with the ski lifts and on the other side of the diner were all the other shops, scatted along the busiest street. Only mall in Kingdom was in Southern part, but still consisted of only one floor, filled with sport shops and souvenirs.

On the other hand, Northern part had all the shops on one street. Bakers, pharmacy, groceries, and most importantly public library. At least for Bonnie. Peps mentioned it was renovated, filled with new books and comfortable sofas. He used to tease her over the texts and send her pictures from his shifts. He's been working there almost a year now, trying to save some money for university.

It was a private school, in town next to Kingdom. Peps wouldn't shut up about their science programs and Bonnie was also settled on it almost right after she knew meaning of word university.

"We're here!" Phoebe jumped out with excitement. "I am so hungry," she claimed, waiting for the rest to join her.

They entered thru the glass door into the diner. It was just as Bonnie remembered. Lot of plants, caramel, leather boots and of course, the big wooden counter, where you could see all the delicious pies they were selling. Rest of the menu was written above it, on large black bored. 

"Hello Joyce!" the trinity said at once. Joyce Treetrunk was the original owner and founder of this restaurant. Everyone in the town came here for her famous pies and milkshakes. She was an older lady with short blond hair and lightly freckled face. 

"Oh, nice to see you again Phoebe, Patrick and.." Joyce looked over Bonnie, but it didn't take her long to recognize her. "Bonnibel? Is that you? I think I saw your aunt the other day, so it must be true. You came back. You grew into a fine young lady." Woman smiled. "It seemed like yesterday, when you used to run in here after school, racing with Marceline, who's gonna eat more pies."

Bon's good mood suddenly died. She only heard echo of Joyce's laugh, disappearing into the background. She must have blanked out. However, as she started at the wall, consumed by her own thoughts, she got caught on one picture. Without another word to anyone, she closed the distance. It was a picture of raven-haired girl, standing on top of the podium lifting up her snowboard, while golden metal was hung around her neck. Bonnie recognized her in instant. Marceline must have been around sixteen or seventeen years, since she looked much taller and older than what Bonnie remembered. Even when she was still colored with thick layers of winter clothing and whole helmet Bonnie could tell she matures. Her eyes glanced over her define jaw more than once before moving from the picture to the right where metal was hung. Bonnie knew Joyce use to hang around photos and sometimes metals of some favorite town riders, if they agreed with it, but Marcelines must have been the newest one. 

"We're meeting Jake, Penelope and Fin here. Have you seen them?" Peps quickly interrupted, changing the subject. 

"They arrived five minutes ago. I think, they are sitting in the last booth. You know, your usual spot," lady pointed into the corner. Phoebe started walking towards the group, leaving Peps and Bonnie alone.

"Are you OK, princess?" Peter slowly smooth Bonnies back, waking her up from daydreaming. He noticed the picture Bonnie was studying but didn't dare to dig further. 

"Sorry, I just..." she paused. "I didn't think it would bring so many memories. But you don't have to worry, all that is the past. Right? It's time to keep moving on." Bonnie sent him a hopeful smile. "After all, Marceline is long gone now, right? She's long gone, going whatever, she does now and I'm finally back home, with you." With that, she caught up to Phoebe.

Peter didn't move. He sighed, running hand through his hair and lastly he murmured, „If only."

"Bonnibel," Fin was first to announce. Boy jumped from his seat into surprising hug. Bonnie first didn't react, instead her eyes dropped to the smaller, blonde boy, wrapping his hands around her waist. His hair was now longer than he used to have, his shoulders were few inches wider, even his voice got little deeper. 

"It's good to see you too, Fin," she smiled this time properly and lightly squeezed him in return. He let go of her after, his sky eyes shining with excitement. Boy moved behind his cousin. It was Jakes turn to hug her, but this time, it was much gentler. "Hi, Jake," Bonnie murmured smoothing his back. Jake was always bigger and stronger than other kids, but now he looked much more muscular, more mature too. Bonnie studied his figure. He wore mustard, sport hoodie with logo of their school and brown jeans. His hair had honey color, but his short beard was almost orange. 

"It's good to have you back, princess," he remarked, taking seat next to unknown blonde girl, smiling at her enthusiastically. She wore long rainbow skirt and white braided sweater with high color. Bonnie also noticed long, golden necklace with unicorn head, hanging at the bottom. She also had few braided bracelets, probably home-made. "This beautiful lady is my girlfriend, Penelope Rain. But we all call her Lady. Lady, this is my friend from primary school, Bonnibel Gumbald." 

"Nice to finally meet you, Bonnibel," Lady said, „I’ve heard a lot about you."

"You too," Bonnie awkwardly replied, scratching side of her arm. "And Bonnie is just fine." 

"Come on, you can have seat next to me," Fin smiled, showing her free space next to him. "You too Peps!"

On the other side sat Jake with Lady and of course Phoebe, already reading though the menu. "If you guys are done with introductions, can we order now."

"Eh mm, rude," Lady, shot her a glare. "Sorry about her, Bonnie."

"That's OK, Lady. I'm hungry too."

"Meet too," Finn yelled. "Do you know what you're gonna order? I want meatloaf!"

"Dude, me too," Jake added, standing from the table. "I'm gonna place the orders, so what do you guys want?"

"Cheeseburger duh," Phoebe said, turning her gaze back to menu. 

"I'll get my usual, egg sandwich with extra bacon," Peps smiled. "Did you decide?" he looked over to Bonnie, who was now studying the menu as it was exam sheet. 

"I will get the same, thanks," she placed the sheets down, adding to the list. She didn't feel all that hungry, but Peps and she had similar tastes. 

Lady only said that she'll get the regular. Jake probably already knew and left right after repeating their orders for confirmation. 

"So how long have you two been together?" Bonnie started a small conversation, after Jake returned. 

"Since beginning of Sophomore year. We've met after Jake's hockey match, so we ditched the party after and went on a date."

"Oh, you play hockey Jake? I've heard Kingdom has really good team," Bonnie smiled, only receiving nod form the boy. 

Finn added too, "They are the best! Last year they ended up second in the Championship that schools are organizing. My brother is on the team as well and even made it as a captain. I want to try it as well this year. Jake and my brother trained me whole last year, so I might have a change." he said enthusiastically. 

"Cool," Bonnie nodded. "Are any of you guys in some school clubs?"

Lady shook her head, along with Peps.

"I'm in drama club along with Fiona and Buba.” Phoebe added into the conversation, but didn’t get to any details. “They usually come eat with us, but something came up and they passed. You will probably meet them in school."

Rest of the lunch followed with small talks, mostly involving Bonnie. Girl had to tell them all about her past few years in Nightosphere, how she had trouble fitting in and in return, they told her how they all met each other. Apparently, Phoebe moved here during her Freshman year from San Francisco and that she hates cold weather. On the other hand, Lady moved here from Japan, where her father used to live, but now they own a ranch at the edge of Kingdom. Finn talked about some games and movies, while Jake added something about their summer holidays. Peps kept mostly quiet and only said something when he was asked to. 

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," Phoebe jumped out of car, peaking though the window. "It was nice meeting you princess," she added before waking to the entrance. It was after lunch, somewhere around two in the afternoon, when Peps and Bonnie were heading back home. 

"Did you have fun?" Patrick asked, pulling to the parking spot. 

"Yeah. Did you? You seem awfully quiet. Are you not glad I'm back," Bonnie obviously said is as a joke, but Peps shot her worried look.

"Of course, I'm glad. I had been waiting for you to come back since you left. You know that" he explained.

"I know. I didn't mean it. It was a joke Peps," girl smiled, stroking his back. "Do you want to come over and have some tea, or watch a movie?"

"Maybe later Bons. I'm going to prepare for school. I don't want to forget anything on my first day. I will see you soon." 

Bonnie only nodded. Even she had her bag prepared since yesterday, it was probably good idea to check everything to be sure and avoid morning stress. "See you."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was later in the evening when Peps finally announced he will be coming over. However, by the text, Bonnie's body shivered. 

"We should talk!” the text screamed with bad news. 

Bonnie seated herself on a balcony, impatiently waiting her redheaded friend. The weather was still favorable, letting Bonnie comfortably sit on a floor with only thin blanket. Sooner then she expected, Peps walked into her room, taking seat next to her. 

"So," Bonnie curiously narrowed her eyes towards him. "Did something happen? Is it me? Did I do something?" Bonnie fired right away, hoping Peps wasn't planning to break up their friendship or something. Now it seemed like the scariest possibility. 

"Oh, no princess. That's not it. It has nothing to do with you. Or it does..I..I don't know."

"Glob. You are not gonna tell me that you are sick. Are you? Peps?" 

"NO!" Peps turned to her, his eyes locking with hers. Both seemed freaked by something. 

"Then what?" Bonnie didn't have nerves for this. "Lay it on me, Peps. You are my best friend; I won't get mad. I just need to kno...."

"It's probably not that big of a deal, but I didn't know if I should tell you or not in advance. Marceline is BACK!" he snapped. "She came back this spring and I didn't tell you, because I know how much you've been hurt already." Bonnie froze, her gaze pierced right through boy, searching for answers. "Are you OK? You're pale." 

"No,no, th..that must me some kind of mistake. She's traveling around the word, snowboarding and junk, right? You've must have mistaken her from someone else. That is not possible, no," girl stated, shaking her head in disbelief. 

"I doubt it. She had History with me and PE with Fiona and Lady. And I'm pretty sure, teachers said Marceline Abadeer, when mentioning her name. Plus, I saw her couple of times, hanging out at Tree-trunks."

"What?" Bonnie cried out. Peps watched as his friend folded into small ball, hiding her head between her knees. She was looking forward to coming back to school, but now, it felt like it might get way more awkward.

"Did you talk to her? Did she say anything?" she peaked out after minute of silence. 

"We said "hello", but that's about it." he sighed. "She is.. different Bon."

"You mean like taller or..."

"No," he scratched his neck nervously, „like she is whole different person, Bon. Cold and distant…" he paused. "She doesn't talk to many people. I've heard she skips classes and even some rumors spread around that she was seeing the psychiatrist in hospital." he scratched his neck, wondering if he should continue. "I've heard rumors. Some students say that popularity messed her up. Like drugs and stuff. After all, on her first day, she came back with broken arm, her eyes were all red, well redder than their usual color and she looked like she was about to pass out any minute. I'm not even sure how she managed to pass last year with so many absences and constant sleeping during classes. But those are all just rumors. Maybe you should ask Fiona, I think she is the only person that managed to get close to Marceline."

Two friends sat on a balcony, Bonnie keeping her head resting on her knees. Sun already seated behind horizon and Peps decided it was about time to take his leave. "Are you sure you going to be alright? I can stay little bit longer, if you want to talk," he politely offered. Bonnie hugged her friend tightly and said her goodbyes, before returning to her room. 

"Get some sleep princess. It's your first day tomorrow after all," he tried to cheer her up on his way out. The room stayed filled with quiet and Bonnie didn't know what to do with herself. Cry, scream, panic, curse. All those seemed like frankly possibilities, but she felt exhausted. After quick show, she dropped to her pink pillows, wishing for swift drift to dreamland. If only. 


	3. Part 3

Bonniebel didn't mind mornings. Especially when school was waiting on her. Hours of learning and research, sounded like perfectly spent time. However, this particular morning was different. Instead of just jumping out of the bed, Bonnie rolled around, debating herself. The alarm didn't even ring yet, but she could barely close her eyes.

Peps already scheduled their departure on eight'o clock, exactly. Considering drive would take from ten to fifteen minutes, they should arrive at least fifteen minutes before the first period. He promised to show her around and encouraged her with the fact, she has same homeroom with Jake and Lady. The school wasn't so big after all.

Bonnie already prepared her clothes last evening, but for some reason, she debated herself. She tired different matching shirts, with her blue boyfriend jeans, but sooner then she could try everything in her closet, her phone vibrated.

_**"I know what you're doing, princess. Quite it!"** _

**_"What are you talking about? Don't be ridiculous"_ **

**_"I can see the light through your window. You've been standing there for twenty minutes"_ **

Bonnie decided not to replay, since she had no backup for her useless overthinking. Why shouldn't she try to dress up for once. It was her first day. 

_**"For Globs sake, stop it. Just wear the clothes you already prepared, and don't you dear to experiment with make-up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

**_"Whatjhds...... You sound ridiculous"_** She laughed out load. " ** _I'm going now...... see yo in a few Peps :) "_ **

_"Right once again Peps,"_ Bonnie murmured under her breath. " _No way I'm gonna stress over something like that,_ " she waved her hand over closet and picked up cloths she prepared. Her blue jeans and pink shirt with candy print. Before she could ran out, she threw her purple jacket on. Summer season was surly over, if it ever even started in this place and Bonnie could already fell light breeze running about. Locals could surly take more cold, but Bonnie was living in Nightospehere for long time and she got already use to warm weather. 

She walked to the next house, where Peps was just locking doors. "Morning," she said much more positively now, smiling at her friend. Peps eyes lightened, when he realized Bonnie wasn't wearing anything ridiculous and stayed with her style. 

Peps of course was no exception to this rule. He walked down the porch, wearing grey, long-sleeve shirt with square pattern, with black vest and matching pants. His hair was slicked back as usual and he was carrying leather shoulder bag. "Morning to you too, princess." 

Both students, entered the car, chatting. Bonnie was glad Peps avoided the Marceline topic and instead explained some of the school rules to her. Car stopped after five minutes in front of Phoebes house. She was late. 

"See ya dad," girl ran outside, pancake still hanging from her mouth. "Hi, guy. Sorry I'm late," she murmured, finishing the bite.

"No worries," Bonnie smiled back.

"Don't encourage her," Butler protested. "Or next time we will be waiting for an hour. Believe me." Phoebe rolled her eyes, ignoring the truthful comment. Bonnie was also informed, they will be picking up another boy named Buba, who live right down the street. Bonnie soon noticed tall, slim figure. Boy with light pink hair was annoyingly tapping his foot agents the path, looking around. He was dressed in long, white sweater with yellow shirt underneath and pair of blue jeans. 

Phoebe rolled down her window, screaming,"Hop on, your highness!"

"What took you? Ah, was is her fault?" Buba pointed at ginger girl next to him, receiving quick nods. "Oh my,now where are my manners," he quickly apologized, showing his hand to the front seat. "We heaven't properly met yet. My name is Benjamin Prince, but everyone calls me Buba. And you must be Bonnie, right? I've heard a lot about you. It's nice to finally meet."

Did Peps really talk so much about her? she though before shaking his hand. "Likewise. Phoebe told me you are in a drama club, right?"

"Yeah, if you can call it that. We have like two preferences a year. Others then that we just fool around," Phoebe jumped in, before he could speak. "At least we get extra credit for club activity."

"Oh don't make it sound so bad. School lets us use the auditorium. Last year we did play for kids from primary school and one play for Christmas. However, this year I'm in charge, so I'll try to expand."

"Sound like you enjoy it," Bonnie smiled, watching the road. 

"Would you consider to join us?"

"Oh, no thanks. I think I will just stick to my science and books. But you can count me in for any plays. I would like to see you act." 

Buba giggled, while nodding at Bonnie through front mirror. The school finally emerged in front of them. The building itself was made of red brick and had big tower at the middle with large clock. At one side of campus was large building what Peps marked as Cafeteria. On the other were sport curts such as basketball and tennis curt, track which was defining small soccer field. Lastly, hockey stadium was right behind the school along with parking spots. Peps pulled into parking lot for students and all four of them jumped out. Bonnie kept scanning the area around her, memorizing the path inside. 

"You guys go ahead, I'm going to help Bonnie get her schedule. We'll catch up during lunch OK," Peps informed them, while Buba politely opened doors for the girls. 

"Fine with me. I would like to avoid any encounters with the principal or with his secretary. Woman gives me the shivers," Phoebe pointed out, heading to the other side of the hall. Most of the walls were painted with mustard color and others were white or light blue. Bonnie saw these colors on Jakes hoodie the other day. It was only fitting since schools mascot was a yellow bulldog. 

"I will come with," Buba smiled, walking by Bonnies side from the right, while Peps stuck to her left. "I need to get papers for drama club registration anyway."

And so they walked down the hall which Bonnie noticed was Block A. Buba remarked it as block for literature and languages. They walked bit further onto second floor, where administration block was. "You there!" they suddenly heard shrill voice coming out the office. "You should be hurrying into your classes. Being late on a first day in unacceptable!" woman in dark flowery dress almost yell towards them. Bonnie took a step back, shivers running down her spine as she stared at the older lady. Her hair were mostly grey mashed with dyed orange color. 

"Sorry, we're just here for club administration papers and for this girls schedule, she's new," Buba was first to approach, Bonnie soon following his lead. 

"Hello. I'm Bonnibel Gumbald," she took the courage to say. "Do you know where I could get mine schedule and maybe a map?"

"Mmmm, alright then," she shook her head and looked down to her computer. "I have everything right here," she took a bit of time to search through her papers, until she looked up again. "Your home-class is with Mr. Pigins, room C008. Don't be late," she pressed two papers towards the girl, before turning to Benjamin, who was impatiently waiting. 

Bonnie swiftly turned on her heels, turning back to Peps, when her eyes wondered back to the hall. For a second, tall, dark figure flashed though the crowd. Bonnie wondered if it was her, or just her imagination, hoping to see Marceline again. "Nope," Bonnie ditched the thought from her head. Peps looked back as well, searching the sport Bonnie was looking at, but when he noticed there was nothing, they continued to her homeroom.Trio rounded the corner to Block C when room C008 was right in front of them. Teacher was already inside, chatting with other two students. 

"I am just two doors to the left, I'll see you guys later," Peps excused himself, before Buba opened doors for Bonnie.

Bonnie quickly scanned the room, looking for anyone familiar. She only noticed Lady sitting in the middle with her boyfriend. She had white bomber jacket with blue shirt inside and blue jeans. Jake was hiding next to her, peacefully sleeping on desk. 

"I'm going to save you a seat next to me," Buba murmured. Walking to closest seats in front. 

Mr. Pigins sat on his table, checking his watch and slowly counting the students as their entered. The class was almost full. "Hello, my name is Bonnibel Gumbald," she spoke up, once he noticed her walking towards him. 

"Oh, yes. Principal told me we will be heaving new student. I've heard you had some exceptional greats in your previous school," Bonnie only nodded, letting him continue. "I see you know Mr. Prince already, then I'm sure you won't be having hard time finding friends then."

Bonnie smiled and nodded again. "I used to live here few years ago. I know Patrick Butler, but he is in senior year. And Jake as well, they introduced me their friends, so yeah, I don't think friends will be problem," she found herself rumbling.

"That's great. Those are good students, I advise you to stick with them," he smiled, scratching his back. "Well if you need anything in the future, let me know." Bell rang soon after, shutting students quiet. Even Jake awoke from his slumber, straightening on his chair. 

Mr. Pigins stood up from his table and started with standard "Good morning students, I hope you had amazing summer." Then he continued with regular attendance. Names of unfamiliar faces stared to fly around the room, ongoing alphabetically. Teacher then continued with encouraging speech about the importance of education, then moved onto club activities and extra credits. Bonnie looked around the room once more, noticing not many people were paying attention. It probably came down to her and Buba. Jake returned to his sleep, while Lady gently played wit his hair. 

He finished with addressing few of the most important school rules and stated schools disapproval for bullying. With the end of class, students seemed to come back to life. Buba and Bonnie walked outside, where the grope was waiting for them. 

"Hi everyone," Bonnie smiled, noticing unknown blonde girl standing in front.

"Hi, I'm Fiona. Dude, I was so jealous when everyone told me they already met you," she smiled, scratching back of her head. "Sooo, how did you like your first class?"

"Not bad," Bonnie smiled back. "And it's good to meet you Fiona. It's nice to finally attach face to the name."

"Likewise. I am in the same year as Patrick,but I think we have PE together."

Bonnie remembered that school put senior with juniors and sophomores with freshmen in PE classes. It was just another hopeful try to break ice between years and stop any unnecessary bullying. 

However, for Bonnie it meant just another place where she could encounter Marceline.

"What classes do you guys have next?" Bonnie changed the topic, noticing they were still standing in place and lesson would start any minute.

"Oh, right," Buba was first to react. "Give me your schedule so we can compare." Bonnie headed them the peace of paper, letting everyone have good glance at it. "Let's see. You have German with me, great! Chemistry also with me awesome." Buba announced,sharing satisfying smile with pink girl, before continuing. "Literature with Lady same as PE along with Fiona. Lastly Algebra II with Jake. Does any of you guys have Geography this year?" Buba raised his head, but received only negative nods. "Then you have that one alone. Same as your free periods," Buba announced the bad news. 

"At least you have lunch break with us, most of the days, except Thursday," Jake cheered her up. Suddenly bell was ringing though the halls. "Damn, I have PE. Coming Buba?" he called towards, thinner boy.

"We'll see you later," Jake quickly kissed Lady on a cheek, before chasing after others. 

"Let's go. Our literature is just next to the stairs," Lady guided Bonnie into the class, arriving second before teacher.

He was short, bulky man with baldness in his cinnamon hair. He moved slowly, reading though some notes scattered around his desk. "So, for those, who doesn't know me yet, my name is Clement Bun and I will be teaching you literature this year. I hope we will get on well," he giggled with husky voice, spitting all over his desk. 

"Glob," Bonnie murmured, leaning closer to Lady who seemed disgusted. "Is he always like this?"

Lady nodded,"I had English with him last year, he is a good teacher, you just have to get through his disturbing spitting and occasional blackouts."

"Oh man," Bonnie sighed, returning attention to her teacher, hopelessly lost in his own papers. Class carried on with snail speed. Bonnie desperately tried to keep her eyes opened, while on the other hand Lady gave up minutes ago. She picked up a magazine form her bag, lifting her eyes up only when something useful was being said. 

Next was German with Buba. Lady was nice enough to escort girl to her locker, where Bonnie could finally place her books, before continuing to her next class. "Are you sure, you will find it? I can always walk you."

"I got this Lady," Bonnie smiled hopefully. "Like you said, it in block A. I've already been there. I don't want you being late because of me," Bonnie assured blonde, before closing her locker and being on her way. She headed downstairs to A block, while Lady continued to Block D where her Chemistry was. Apparently she didn't pick any language this year same as Jake. Bonnie slipped through crowds of students, taking a sharp turn around corers. She only saw black waves of hair, when her body smashed into someone, throwing them against side of the lockers. Bonnie's German book slipped from her hands as she bounced backwards, holding her balance. "Hey," she complained, trying to straighten up. She noticed scared hand reaching for her book. Bonniebel looked up, loosing her gaze in dark eyes, which shined with deep orange color when light shined on them threw the window. Raven hair girl narrowed in front of her, her hand stretching closer to Bonnie. 

_"Is she going to greet me or something,"_ Bonnie though, quickly looking down. Apparently, she wasn't. Instead she pushed Bonnies book to her hands, before walking past her, up the stairs. Knowing, Marceline was gone, Bonnie leaned against the locker, finally releasing her breath. "Hey, Bonnie," she heard someone calling after her. It was Buba, probably walking from his previous lesson. "Are you OK? I saw what happened. Was she mean or something?" 

"Nah, I bumped into her. She didn't say anything just stormed pass me," Bon murmured, continuing to her German class. 

"Oh, Peps told me you two used to be friends and what happened afterwards. I'm just glad you're okay, she just can be really intimidating," Buba informed, taking a seat next to her. 

"What is she like now, anyway? I keep hearing some rumors. Even now, in Literature, some guys were mentioning her name as they spoke of some party." 

"I don't know how she acted before, but I've heard some rumors as well. Mostly about her being mean to everyone. Apparently she beat up some guy named Brad at a party or something." He paused thinking. "I've talked to her once. The day she arrived. Secretary asked me to give her a tour around school. She kept mostly quiet and only asked about music class. She wasn't rude or anything, but still wholly intimidating." Bonnie nodded, now turning her focus to ongoing lesson. She wasn't the type to ignore teachers, so she did her best to pay attention, even her wild running thoughts didn't make it any easier. 

Bonnie quickly became found of her German teacher. He was relaxed, yet intelligent man, with friendly voice. Bon learned that he lived in Germany for a few year, hence his perfect accent. His name was Pet Harold, even Buba said, students called him _Party Pat_. No one really knew why tho.

Once lesson was wrapped up, Buba and Bonnie headed towards cafeteria. The place was nothing fancy, serving the simplest meals. Bonnie was in luck. Today was a spaghetti day. Buba on the other hand, had his own lunch, which looked like it was prepared in the fanciest restaurants. Apparently he was making it himself everyday.

As they enclosed on the table, Fin spotted them first. 

"Bubblegum," he yell, waving for them to notice. Others just moved a bit, leaving some place for them to sit. Fiona and Patrick were nowhere to be seen."So how was your day so far?" boy was first to ask, even glances from others clearly showed everyone was itching to ask the same.

"It was fine. Well, thanks to all of you guys. Otherwise I would be stuck alone in each class."

Group shared satisfying smile, returning their attention to the boy, waiting to ask another question.

"Did you meet her," he said carefully. "You know. Marceline."

Everyone stayed quiet. By their looks, Bonnie already realized that everyone must have know the story. She exacted Jake and Fin to get it, however, Lady, Phoebe and Buba were her new friends and Bonnie didn't know how to feel about it. Maybe it was for the best, now at least she didn't have to explain why she didn't like the girl so much. 

However, did she really not like Marceline anymore. Bonnie dwell over the question long enough and with these rumors running around her, Marceline was surly not a person who she wanted to hang out again. As kids, Marceline surly was the most childish and reckless kid, but also could be the most caring and kind. Apparently, the old days were gone and she developed the whole new persona.

"Yeah, I did," Bon answered shyly. "It was no big deal. We just bumped into each other when I was rushing to class." Silence surrounded the table. "Anyway guys, what classes do you have next," she changed the subject before anyone could continue. 

"Ah, Literature," Buba answered. Lady on the other hand had Psychology with Jake and gladly offered to walk with Bonnie to her Geography lesson. Phoebe and Fin split halfway, since they both had Math. 

"Why did you take Geography as your free class anyway?" Jake asked.

"I honestly don't know. It did seem more interesting then other classes school offered. It also has more credits," Bonnie informed. It was a rule for every student to pick at least one free class. There were various options from cooking classes to art and additional classes which offered more credits, such as Worlds Geography and History. 

"I picked modern art," Lady informed, letting Jake to speak for himself. 

"Since I am on the hockey team, I didn't really need to pick another class. Principal agreed that our practices were enough and we don't have to spent another hour of boring classes unless we want to. But if I had to, I would probably pick modern art too. It's seems easy enough, but more importantly, I could spent another free hour with my girlfriend." Jake announced, smirking on Lady who lightly blushed. 

Bonnie couldn't help, but wildly smiled, acknowledging how cute those two looked.

As they approached they class, Lady and Jake said their goodbyes, heading the other way. Girl was left alone, in class which was already filling with students. Honestly, the room wasn't that cramped at all. Since Geography was class with most credits, Bonnie assumed it might as well be the most challenging one. Without a worry, she was up for it.

When she took her seat int the second row, teacher was still nowhere in sight. At last, as soon as the bell rang, tall woman walking inside. She had long white hair, definitely dyed, wearing dark blue suit and large rounded glasses. However, the teacher wasn't the one catching Bonnie's eye. It was the raven hair girl, walking by the teacher, talking to her like they were good friends. At last teacher smirked finishing conversation with Marceline, lightly pushing the into her seat. 

With the reputation, Bonnie didn't expect her to sit right in front of the teacher . Nether to pay attention. Maybe some things were rumors after all, but Bonnie didn't let herself believe that so easily.

"My name is Sabrina Snow and I will be teaching you World Geography this year. I'm aware most of you are here for the extra credit, but I assure you, passing this class won't be walk trough the park." she remarked directly, sending shivers all around the room. "I have zero tolerance for interrupting, so if for some reason I will be boring you, I advise you to play on your phone rather then interfere my lecture with your teenage chatter." 

She continued with few more rules and things she hated, before introducing them to the first topic of a year. Bonnie studied her features for a bit, before writing down the notes.Bonnie must've admit that her speech was rather fascinating, even her gaze kept shifting to Marceline sitting few chairs across her. She as well kept attention to Miss Snows speech, her body completely relaxed in the wooden chair.

As lesson was near to it's end, Bonnibel noticed herself to relax as well. Maybe, she didn't have to feel awkward after all. Marceline was in different year and so far, only time together they had to share was Geography.


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marceline POV this time XD  
> This is already 4 weeks after school started and Bonnie arrived.

Snow was setting down on distant mountain tops and Marceline passionately watched day by day as grand opening of the season was drawing closer. Kingdom was town high up north. While for now, snow was appearing only on mountains, Marceline could already predict snowfalls in next days or so."I'm telling you Simon, the news lady is wrong," she sat next to him on a couch,watching the ridiculous forecast. "Sunny afternoons? Come on!"

"Oh so you are a professional forecaster now? To think I'm honored with you presence," he mocked.  
"Ha,ha," Marceline rolled her eyes in defend. "If you're so confident about this chick, " she pointed on a television,"let's make a bet." Simon raised his snow-white eyebrows, scratching his outgrowing beard. "I bet, tomorrow's temperature will drop below 5ºC, and it might even snow little bit."  
"You're on young lady," he shot his hand up front, waiting for Marceline to shake it. "But if you loose and tomorrow is going to be still sunny, you will have to do mine and Bettys laundry for whole November and December."  
"And if I win," girl added," you will have to buy me pie from Tree-trucnks every week, till the end of this year," Marceline laughed devilishly, gripping his hand firmly.

  
Betty suddenly peaked from the kitchen," What's that? A bet?" she sighed. "I should've got on that with you. I would like some free pie." 

  
"Hey, little support here," Simon complained, watching as his own wife took Marcelines side.

  
"Come on honey, you just signed deal with girl who basically grew up in mountains. It's like signing deal with demon herself," she giggled, turning back to the kitchen. "Dinner's ready."

  
Simon took his wooden, walking stick, standing up from the couch. This shoulder-length, grey hair fell down to his face. "Come on, demon girl," he tried to wipe them away. "Let's eat."

  
"Oh is that my new nick-name now?" she said, laughing. "I like it."

  
"Nope," Simon stressed the P. "You are still a goof."

  
Family sat down to the small kitchen table, serving freshly cooked mac and cheese. Simons favorite.

Betty, Marcelines aunt, started to serve the hot meal as Simon picked, topic to talk about. In Marcelines opinion, bad chose.  
"So, how's school?" Marcy groaned, sharing eye roll with Betty. "Oh come on goof, " he pointed fork at her. "Education is important. How is Geography with my sister Sabrina? Is she giving you trouble," he joked.

  
"Nah, dude," she shrugged. "Like I told you before, her class is cool, even Bonnie's eye-piercing me time to time."

  
"Oh, has she tried to contact you, yet?" Betty joined the conversation. "Maybe she wants to be friends again."

  
"Doubt it," Marceline answered bit too fast. "I think, she's only looking at me to try to quietly curse me or something."

  
"That's not nice, Marcy," Simon argued. "Bonnibel was always nice lady, from what I remember."

  
"Yeah. Don't forget bossy, touchy and controlling. She basically drew me out of her life and now she acts like I abundant her," Marceline groaned childishly. She didn't want to talk about this. Her and Bonnie were done long time ago and Marceline made peace with it. "I think staying out of her way is the best I can do for her," she admitted out-loud. "It's not like I have anything against her, she can continue doing her nerdy business and I am gonna do my thing now."

  
"Your chose kiddo," Simon nodded in agreement. "How is your thing going anyway. It seems like you spent lot if time working, we don't even have time to catch up anymore."

Marceline shrugged. It's not like she was official, more like an intern, but the work satisfied her. Since she came back, Marceline asked Captain Colonel Corn to take her as new recruit for local mountain rescue. She was training with them for months now. Last year, many of Colonel's coworkers left and he was in dire need of new recruits. Most of the time, Marceline hung around the base, taking phone calls, taking care of dogs. However, when emergency came knocking, she was first to move out, taking her usual sat in helicopter, next to her new coworkers. She got on quite well with them. They accepted her rather quickly, most of them knowing about her already, thanks to her competitions. Apparently, she had many fans around town.

"Sucks I still have to finish school though," Marceline stood up from table, helping Betty pick up the dishes.

"Don't go skipping classes again, okay Marcy." Betty interrupted. "I accepted last year, but now I really want you to finish school. After all Colonel let you takes days off during school right?" Marceline only nodded in agreement.

Betty worked as teacher in local pre-school and Simon used to be great archaeologist. As little, Marceline spent weekends and sometimes whole weeks, sleeping over. She was closer to them then to her actual dad, who never seemed to be around. Since she was six, Betty thought her to snowboard and she competed since. Mostly she attended local freestyle competitions, but as she turned fourteen, Marceline got an life changing offered to get her to bigger halfpipe competitions. That's when it all turned upside down. Bonnie and her split apart and Marceline found new life long way from Kingdom. Most importantly she met Keila. In Marcy's eyes, she was the most "red" snowboarder. Even though Keila was two years older, Marceline and her never split apart moment after they met. Keila's trainer saw potential in young Marceline and immediately started working with her as well. Soon they were known as big duo, taking first two places in most competitions. As they grew older, duo entered various competitions from freestyle to alpine riding. She found herself surrounded by snowboarding, she couldn't see anything else. When Marceline turned seventeen, as youngest snowboarder, she entered Olympics. It was the greatest year of her life, but soon catastrophe followed. 

After diner, Marceline decided to give married couple some time alone, returning to her own place. If you could actually call it that. For the first few weeks back, Marcy slept on a coach in Betty's living room. However, Simon decided to giver her his study. It was small backyard cabin he used as office and storage. With some free time and two capable hands, Marceline redecorated. Wall were made of solid, dark wood, so there was no need for repainting. However, Marceline had to build whole new kitchen and buy basic equipment. Simon let her take his TV and old couch. Whole cabin consisted of one big room, which was divided by entrance door. On the right was the small kitchen and continuing left was small living room. Instead of building whole new wall, Marceline put together bits of furniture and created enough of the wall to hide her bed behind it.

Marcie entered through single window doors, walking straight to couch and crashed. She looked underneath the TV, scanning her wooden shelves. All her trophies and medals were placed all around, along with pictures of her snowboarding. On a wall next to her bed, she stored her boards. They had all kinds of colors and shapes for different kinds of events. However, Marceline looked only at the bottom one. It was broken. Peaces from the top and bottom were missing and huge crack ran right thru the center. "Marceline?" she heard Simon calling from the entrance. "Why do you do this?" he said quietly, noticing girls puffed, red eyes.

"What?" she sat up, facing him. "What are you doing here anyway, judging me?"

"You know I wouldn't," he protested. "I brought you a bun cake Betty made," he explained, placing plate on the counter. 

"Ahhh, I am sorry dude," Marceline suddenly felt guilty. She messed around her hair and sighed. "I just had a bed dream this morning and couldn't stop thinking about it. It's like I want to feel guilty for what happened."

"You know your are not!" Simon stepped closer. "Marceline you couldn't stop the avalanche, you know that right? Nether you could predict it. What happened, happened to all of you."

"But I am only one alive," she snapped back, her voice raising. "Sorry," she calmed down again, controlling her breathing. "I know there is no one to blame. Maybe our uncontrollable adrenaline levels. But it just doesn't feel right, you know? Like I am only one who gets to enjoy another day snowboarding, laughing," her voice fated. "For some time I wanted to stop snowboarding all along, but that wouldn't be right," she shook her head in disagreement.

"That definitely wouldn't," Simon agreed. "So stop overthinking it. You have school tomorrow. Try to get some sleep, key," he sent her hopeful smile, before leaving. 

Marceline mood has improved after the conversation, even her body still felt exhausted. She wasn't use to emotional crises, but since last December, she seemed to be drowning in it. Her body fell down to leather coach, when sleep got the best of her. 

\----------------

The next morning, Marceline woke up to much better day. Not only it was almost Friday, but sun was finally covered with dark clouds, releasing tiny flakes of snow. Marceline raced to the window, watching as the grass was inked with white colors. "Yes," she giggled devilishly. Girl quickly showered and grabbed a toast for a road, before stepping outside. She wore long black hoodie and comfy dark jeans with boots. She covered her hair with hoodie before heading to her car. Simon watched her through garden window doors,taken back by the snow. Marceline sent him a goofy expression, slipping out her tongue as she rocked her victory dance all the way to the red truck.

It used to be Simons, but after his mental hospital experience, his papers were taken permanently. Simons dog, Gunter was also running around the garden, freaking out about all the snowflakes. Before driving from the spot, she quickly typed looser a text,

Marceline: _ **"3 Degrees! Can't wait for the pie, old man!!!!!!!!!"**_

Simon: **_":D, I kneel before the all mighty !! :D"_**

Simon: **"Drive safe goof"**

Marcy smiled at her phone, putting it aside and turning on the engine along with radio. The drive itself took around twenty minutes, when Marceline pulled into parking lot. Herds of students were already running around, hurrying to their first period. "I guess I'm late," Marcy smiled without much of a worry. "Algebra, hah" she stepped outside, her good mood changing to intense glare. She had reputation to uphold after all. It wasn't originally planned, but after that one night, where she decided to punch some fool at party, her reputation dropped from snowboarding medalist to ruthless rebel. She didn't even have to do anything anything more then to glare at someone time to time, or ignore students, to make them feel intimidated. Not that she ever hurt anyone else. It was only beneficial for her to be alone, when she moved back, since she wasn't in best of mood and definitely not ready for any kind of friendship. However, few students still had enough fight in them to break through her walls. Not that they were best of friends now, but at least if Marceline needed help with school or something, she could count on someone. 

She walked into the class, teacher only rolling eyes on her. She sent her goofy wave, encouraging another roll, before she moved to the back of the classroom. Math definitely wasn't among hers favorite subjects. So instead of actually listening, she pulled out her phone, sending another text. 

Marceline: " _ **How about sushi for diner??"**_

Simon: **_"Pay attention to your class MARCELINE!!_**

Marceline: ** _"But it's algebra!! You are no fun, I'm texting Betty :P"_**

Simon: **_"you should seriously find friends girrrrrl...also I need you to take Gunter for a walk today!"_**

Marceline: **_"Key dude..and I already heave friends, you and Betty!"_**

Simon: " ** _I mean someone your age!! But what ever goof, you do you! Now pay attention and be good girl"_**

Marceline: **_"What happened to you do you! ?:o"_**

Marcy knew Simon wouldn't reply anymore, so she put her phone away, listening to boring chatter of hormonal teenagers. When her phone buzzed again, Marcy though Simon finally came up with some witty comment, but she didn't recognize the number.

Unknown: " ** _Heey girl!!! I'm throwing party on Saturday, wanna come!"_**

Only once person came to Marcy's mind.

Marceline: **_"Nah, I think I will just stay home. Next time maybe?"_**

Unknown: **_"Promise??????????"_**

Marceline: **_"For sure, girl."_**

Unknown: **_":P"_**

Maybe she should finally save the girls number, since they've been texting time to time. For the last thirty minutes of class, Marceline made effort to save the number, scrolling through internet to fine some witty picture to save with it. 

When cruel double period of algebra finally passed, Marceline was glad she wasn't walking out with full grown beard. At least, she had free period to roam around school, before her lunch break. It came down to music class or library. Since, music class was always full, she decided for latter option. She pulled up her hoodie again, walking inside. She already had her earbuds in, loudly playing old rock music. Not many students were around, which meant all the couches were free for nap time. Marceline hopped on one, her legs hanging down as she got comfortable. For a bit, Marceline tried to concentrate on sport magazine she brought with her, but her eyes were shutting after every other sentence. At last, even her hands gave up, dropping magazine on her face as she drifted to slumber. Marceline seemed peaceful enough, until sudden rush of adrenaline, pulled her up from her seat, making her jump a little. Trying to catch her breath and calm down, Marceline looked around the room, noticing she was still in Library. No one was around, except one curtain pink haired girl, sitting at nearby table with at least four book surrounding her. Her eyes were locked on Marceline, probably freaked out, by her sudden awakening. Knowing that her eyes won't stop following her anytime soon, Marceline quickly packed her things, leaving warmth of the library. She quickly checked her watch, noticing she had only time to get to her locker, before class starts. She must have slept during lunch break as well. 

Hungry as she was, Marcy dragged herself into her next class, Chemistry. She no longer was bothered by the bad dream, since she didn't remember any of it. Teacher only started with attendance, but payed no attention to Marceline, who was now joining her science partner in back of the class. 

"Hi, Fiona," she murmured, dropping to her stool. 

"Hello," blonde, enthusiastically replayed, taking a spin on her chair. 

"Shees," Marcy exhaled, "Where do you take the energy?" to Marcy, Fiona didn't seem to have turn off button. She could be funny though. Marceline was glad, she didn't have to pared up with some nerd, who followed teachers instructions. 

"Class, If you wouldn't mind paying attention for another few minutes, so I can explain the assignment," teacher looked especially over two girls in a back, who were making most of the noise. "I advise you to listen carefully. Some of these chemicals can be dangerous, so for your own safety, better take notes." 

Two girls in a back only shared annoyed look and tried to pay attention to at least something teacher was explaining. "I've heard some of this stuff can be used for fireworks," Fiona looked over the chemicals, studying their colors. " I wounder how?" she bit her tongue.

"Oh, I know how," was all it took, for fire alarm to be ringing soon after.


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina is Bubbline shipper too :D JK

Bonnie flipped though another page, hearing Peps coming from storage room. She's been sitting in one position for almost two hour, patiently waiting for text message.

The school fire alarm really freaked her out and still, there were no news about what actually happened. All students were sent home after fourth period. No one really complied, Bonnie, Peps and Buba being only exceptions. Bonnie had science with Buba, while Peps was in middle of his English class, when teachers escorted them outside. Since it was too early to go home, Peps took them to his work, where Bonnie use to spend her free hours anyway. She got to read any book she desired and catch up with all the homework. If it got too crowded, she could always go study home, but not today. No one except them was inside. It was probably due to freaking cold weather and harsh wind outside. At least the snow stopped. The bookstore was nice and warm and Bonnie didn't feel like moving all today.

"Fin texted me," Peps finally spoke up, getting attention from both bookworms. "He said he got home safe with Jake and Lady. Apparently, Phoebe left after first period, cause of some serious headaches."

"Does he know, why the fire alarm?" Peps only shook his head, taking seat next to Bonnie on a couch.

"Probably another accident in science class," Buba added, mentioning few times it happened. Suddenly another text beeped. This time on Buba's phone.

"Who's it from!" Bonnie and Peps asked simultaneously.

"Fiona," Buba read the text, over and over, scratching his hair nervously. "She says "hi" and apologizes for shortening out education hours."

"It was her!" Patrick's eyes widen. "Should have expected as much."

"Is she okay?"

"I guess. She said, she just left school. Principal obviously didn't let her go without a speech," Buba smiled, knowing Fiona has already went though it couple of times. "She's heading for Tree-trunks. You guys wanna hang. I'm definitely going," Buba finally looked up from his phone, another messages from Fiona still buzzing.

"Ah, I'm in work," Peps pointed on his outfit, raising his brows.

"I, on the other hand, want to know what happened," Bonnie stood up from her seat, smoothing down her clothes.

"Hey, are you leaving me?" Peps moaned as a child.

"Your shift ends soon anyway. I will bring you milkshake. Just text me when you close up," After his quick nod, Bonnie and Buba left the bookstore and traveled across the street, where the diner was.  
Fiona wasn't present when duo arrived. So, instead of awkwardly standing around, Buba ordered milkshakes for both of them. They sipped in silence, watching the road from school. No one seem to pass through, except old red truck. Fiona suddenly jumped out, fishy grin drawn on her face. She was saying something to the driver, until they shot down the engine.  
"Marceline," Buba gasped. "What the heck?" Both students followed suspicious couple, as they entered.

"Fiona, Marcy!" Treetrunks screamed from behind the counter, expecting their orders.  
Raven haired girl was only looking over Fiona, who was vigorously reading her items on the blackboard. Bonnie and Buba, who were sitting close buy only watched them, in perfect stillness.

Marceline face-palmed as blonde would't shut up, even she told her for fourth time, she wants black coffee. Buba found the whole situation amusing. You don't really see two opposite forces meet in casual day. This Thursday must have been special.

Bonnie on the other hand just watched, trying to keep her jaw without dropping onto floor.  
At last, Marceline finally received her order, while Fiona curiously sniffed the black liquid. "Gross," she loudly remarked, ordering hot coco instead.  
"Dude, you should chill out on sugar," Marceline pointed out, taking sharp turn on her heels. She raised her hand up high, waiving Fiona goodbye.  
"Thanks for ride Marceline," blonde quickly yelled after her, before doors could shut completely.

Duo of friends followed Marceline's truck, till it turned to different street. "Oh. Hi you two. I see you made it before me," Fiona walked over, holding her hot coco.

Buba along with Bonnie turned their dumbfounded expression to enthusiastic blonde. "So," Buba tired to pinch in the topic, but his brain couldn't process the picture of them. "What was with that hot date with Marceline?" he smirked, lightly embarrassing Fiona, but by all means she wasn't the only one hiding blush.

"What?" she said, waving her hand around. "Pff, don't be silly. Marceline just offered me a drive, so I wouldn't get cough in the cold weather. After all school buses are long gone at this time."

"That isn't any less strangle," Bonnie finally managed to mumble.  
"Yeah,"boy agreed. "Since when are you two so close, ordering each other coffee."

Fiona only shrugged, taking another long sip, "Just so you know, she speaks to others as well. I mean she's texting someone every time I see her. However, today, I think she was in especially good mood."

"All I saw was her bored glare as she entered," Buba mentioned. "Or am I blind," he turned to Bonnie who only nodded in agreement. After Bonnie saw her in the library earlier that morning, she wondered why Marceline looked so freaked out. Like she was heaving nightmare.

"You guys need to chill out," Fiona smiled, "I know you two have history," this time she turned specially to Bonnie. "But I hope you don't mind, if I hang out with Marceline."

"Of course not dummy," Bonnie offered her honest smile. "All that drama is gone now. We're just two students in high school. It's not like I have some vendetta." Bonnie was glad, she could say it now with so much confidence. Even first week was tough for her to get use to Marceline. Slowly, she accepted it and took her as any other student. With all the rumors running around, she stopped seeing her as girl she used to know.

"So, what's with that fire alarm today?" Buba quickly jumped to the topic, they originally came to discuss.

"Oh, teacher gave us some chemicals and I know Fins brother, Fern, mentioning making fireworks from" she shrugged, rumbling.

"So you just had to go and try if it worked?" Bonnie sighed, horrified.  
"And you ended up setting yourself on fire," Buba finished for her.

"Guys," Fiona tried to interrupt them, but duo just continued firing.

"You should be glad you got out unharmed," Bonnie noted. "That was really childish thing to do."  
"Or worse, you might've sat Marceline on fire. Glob, then she would definitely offer you a ride...to graveyard."

"Guys!" Fiona raised her voice, to stop their dramatic speech. "Here check it out!" blonde picked up her phone, showing couple a video. It was form the class. Not a thing seemed to be burning, only small sparks of fireworks, over their desk. They weren't even flying close to the ceiling and were definitely harmless. 

"Hey! This is not bad at all," Buba smiled, observing beautiful colors. Bonnie on the other hand noticed certain raven haired girl, sitting on their desk, taking picture as well, while everyone else seemed to be running outside. Bonnie could especially hear teachers panicking voice, telling them to leave the class immediately. As soon as the fire alarm joined background noise, video ended.

"Dude, I was trying to tell you. If it was completely on me, we would all be dead by now," Fiona awkwardly smiled, continuing. "But Marceline helped me out. I kinda feel bad though," she nervously scratched her cheek.

"What? Did principal give you two his usual hour long speech," Buba pinched into her.

"Nope," she shook her head. "He let me go after five minutes. Apparently Marceline took the heat, since she told him it was her idea in the first place."

"Why would she do that?" Bonnie wanted to ask, but got interrupted by Buba.

"Geez, maybe Marceline has a soft spot for you after all!" he smirked, taking a long sip from the straw. Fiona only laughed awkwardly.

Bonnies phone seemed to save her from further discussion. It was Peps, who just finished his shift and was ready to go home. Girl excused herself, leaving the diner. Couple remained at the table for another hour or so, Buba still teasing his blonde friend.

\--------------------------

Alarm announced start of Friday. Bonnie was in no state what so ever, to get up. After yesterday evening, she spent rest of the night reading friends text messages. Most of them were about yesterday fire alarm. Apparently, some senior pulled the alarm after leaving Fiona's Chemistry class. Since whole school was already standing outside, principal decided to let them go home, since fireman already arrived as well.

Shaming as it was, Bonnie curiously watched if Marceline's name would pop up on her screen. It didn't. Apparently Fiona didn't mentioned her, probably trying to avoid further teasing.

After a lot of sighing and bit of cursing in German, Bonnie was finally downstairs.

As usual, Peps gave her a ride to school, where she waited through her first free period. She decided to read on some materials for Geography lesson. Miss Snow was tough nut to crack and staying on her good side would only help.

She walked across, school library, searching the shelves. "On, verdammt" she murmured, jumping one more time to reach the book. "What dimwit put it there." Bonnie kept stretching for the book, barely laying one finger on top of it. She was about to jump again, when growing noises from boots stopped in her ally. Bonnie curiously turned around, still balancing herself on top of her toes.

She immediately took a step back form the shelf she's been practically climbing on as she noticed Marceline curiously watching her. Both of her hands were stuck in denim overalls and her long black hair were in high ponytail. Suddenly, she moved closer to Bonnie, looking down at her and them back up. She reached up and pulled down single blue book.

"Hey! I was gonna get that one!" Bonnie groaned, crossing her arms. Glob, could Marceline be really this childish?

"I know," she said, her voice emotionless. "You couldn't reach it, right?"

Bonnie was bit taken back, "Thanks," she said almost in whisper, taking book with both of her hands.  
"You could have just asked, you know." Marceline remarked, taking another book for herself. Her eyes not longer paying attention to blushing Bonnie.  
She wondered if conversation would be appropriate now, but when she finally decided, Marceline was no where to be seen.

Bell rang few minutes after and Bonnie made her way to Geography class.

When she arrived, Marceline was already there, standing next to the teacher. Once she took first step inside, their eyes immediately landed on her and went back to normal in matter of seconds. Bonnie watched both woman talk, even she couldn't hear a word.

"Seems like Marceline is in trouble," Bonnie heard whispers behind her. Two boys where sat closely to each other, giggling. "Did you heard about that party last week?" first boy whispered again. "Huge house party housed by some university students. Apparently, Marceline was there as well," he mentioned.

"Who told you?"

"Lisa, duh! She also told me she saw her making out with some university chick," boy wanted to continue, but teacher finally started her lesson, making every student shut up. Bonnie suddenly felt strange pinch in her chest, but couldn't quite place it. Her head felt clouded by rumors and whispers, but everything she saw in last few days were going against it.

"Here are the assignments for this semester. I would like you to pair up and every couple will have one topic. So I advise you to do it quick, first comes first takes," teacher spoke up, after writing something on a blackboard. Bonnie quickly looked around the room, only now realizing, she knew no one. Even Marceline has seemed to find a partner and she already headed to back row. Bonnie looked back to where she might be going, but saw no free place. Pink haired boy was giving her somewhat of a smile, but he already had another girl next to him.

She was about to look back to the front, but Marceline was standing right next to her desk, waiting for girl to notice her. "Ah, do you need something?" Bonnie murmured.

"Teacher wants us to pair up, since we are the only once sitting alone. So can I sit?" she pointed at empty chair. Bonnie was quiet, in shock mostly, and only nodded, turning her eyes from Marceline. The pinch she experienced before now felt as punch. "Is there a topic you prefer?" Marceline spoke again, her voice soft as Bonnie remembered it from five years ago. Her heart was pounding faster then usual and Bonnie only wished Marceline couldn't actually hear it.

"Earth's Spheres?" she noted, waiting for Marceline to disagree. It was one the hardest assignment no one would volunteer for, but Bonnie found it the most interesting. However, Marceline only nodded and walked over to the teacher, to claim the topic.

"You don't mind? I expected you to ague," Bonnie admitted, once Marceline sat back next to her.

"I know better then to ague with you, PB." Bonnie shivered at her old nickname.

Marceline was right, after all their last argument stripped them of their friendship.


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marceline x Fiona talk :D  
> \- Bonding time

October was just at it's edge. High season would start next weekend already and Marceline could practically smell tourists boarding their planes. The hotels were filling with reservations and snow on ski track's finally been taken care of. Marceline was tempted more then once to climb it, since weekend seemed so far ahead. Snowfalls were now more and more regular and streets were no longer without at least few centimeters.

It was Tuesday and Marceline arrived to her final class, PE. As always, she was late. Buff lady, which was also her teacher, gave her a dirty look, showing her to start stretching with others. Marceline noticed Fiona, Penelope and PB between many other gropes of girls. Fiona spotted her as first, waiving her to come over, but Marcy only shrugged and as politely as she could, shook her head. She stood into the corner, keeping big enough distance from everyone. Other girls, where from Marceline only recognized Lisa, were giggling in the middle, gossiping.

"All right ladies, let's make teams. We're playing volleyball," teacher finally spoke up, noticing no one was actually warming up. "Captains," she looked over them, "Penelope and Marceline."

"Shoot!" Marceline cursed to herself. She didn't remember most of the girls names. Penelope seemed already in her game mood, picking Bonnie first. "Of course. Now let's see, who do I actually know here." she said to herself.

She didn't need to look around too much, since Fiona was jumping few miters high, raising her hand. Marceline got an idea."Fine, Fiona," she pointed at blonde, jumping to her side, from excitement.

"Traitor," Penelope murmured, picking another player.

"Hey! Help me out," Marceline pinched into Fiona, murmuring. "I don't know anyone."

"Oh, pick Lisa, she has strong spike," Fiona looked over remaining girls. And so the team building continued, until last girl was placed into one team. Game started with Marceline serving the first serve. She threw the ball, walking few steps forward before jumping into the air and hitting the ball with as much force as her arm allowed her. The ball flew just few centimeters above net, slamming onto the floor. Some girls barely registered it, but Penelope was already pissed. Marceline noticed long time ago, that girl hated loosing. Till today, they were mostly just running and doing gymnastic, but finally teacher allowed them to have this friendly match.

Marceline smirked, serving another just as good hit. Fiona seemed captured by raven haired girl, she barely took eyes from her. Nether did Bonnibel. Marceline was confidant she could win few more points, but instead she served much lighter throw, allowing Penelopes team to catch it and play back. Ball went back and forth. Marceline was now setter, PB on the other side of the net. The ball flew into the air right into Fiona who passed it to Marceline who then passed it to Lisa. They scored the point.

Amused by the game, Marceline shot smirk to Penelope, who was barely keeping her nerves together. She murmured something to Bonnie, waiting for next ball. Just as predicted, Penelope caught it, passing to Bonnie. "Bluf," Marceline murmured before jumping, blocking the poor attempt from Bonnie. However, the opposite team didn't seem to give up. They caught the ball inches form the ground, passing back to Bonnie who was already jumping for spike. At the same time, Marceline jumped to block again, this time little bit higher then she wanted. She blocked the ball with her head, getting the point anyway. But right after, she dropped to her knees, pressing down her nose. Small drops of blood appeared on her shirt.

Other girls stood in horror, mostly waiting for Marceline to explode in anger and probably kill Bonnibel right on a spot. "Damn Bubblegum, when did you get so strong?" she murmured, looking back up. Bonnie was terrified, at the edge of crying. However after seeing Marceline grin, tension loosed up.

"That's it for today, everyone go change. Marceline can you stand up?" Girls were dismissed from the class, Penelope, Bonniebel and Fiona were only one staying behind with Marceline. Fiona offered her a hand, helping Marceline to stand up from the floor.

"I'm so sorry," Bonnie took a step closer, looking over the poor girl. Her hands started to reach for Marceline's cheeks, like if they were automated to do so, but Bonnie managed to stop herself before they could reach her. The nose seemed to stop bleeding. "I can help you clean it up, if you.." she said precariously.

"No worries, it's not a first nosebleed I dealt with," Marceline remarked, walking to the dressing room. Instead of going straight to her locker, she avoided everyone and pretended to clean up her face. Not that she was shy to change in front of everyone, but after the last few years of snowboarding, she acquired certain marks, she couldn't help but hide. Ether it was with her hoodies or even long sleeve shirt, she made sure all of it was covered. Everyone was long gone when she left the school gym.

Well, almost everyone. "Sup, nerd," Marceline walked over to her car, now in much better mood.

"Hey Marceline, what took you?" Fiona questioned, but Marceline only shrugged.

"You waiting for someone?"

"Actually," she scratched her neck nervously. "I was meaning to ask you, if you want to hang out."

"What?" she said almost in shock. Her and Fiona were friends, at least Marceline liked to think so, but they never actually hang out, outside of school. Unless you count few times Marceline offered her a ride somewhere.

"Yeah, like play video games or go for food," Fiona murmured. "You know, the things friends do. But if you don't want to, it' cool." The uncertainty about their friendship was heard clearly from Fiona's voice, but Marceline was glad for once. 

"Nah, we can hang out. It will be fun," Marceline waived her hand showing her to enter the car. "Are you cool to go now?"

Fiona only nodded, huge smile appearing on her lips. During the ride, blonde mostly asked about the music which was playing and time to time asked if Marceline was okay from the hit she took. Marceline had to admit it gave her bit of headache. She never exacted for Bonnie to have such a strength, but after all, they didn't seen each other more then four years.

"We're here,"girl parked in front of small bungalow. "Come on, this way." Marceline led them though garden until they reached her small apartment.

"Dude, you have your own unit," Fionas eyes widen, checking every detail. "How come you don't live with your parents?"

"I haven't seen my dad since January. We don't get on well, so I stay with my aunt Betty and her husband Simon," Marceline was relieved, that this answer satisfied Fiona enough and she dropped the topic. "There's not much to it, so make yourself at home."

"Cool," Fiona murmured taking a step in. In meanwhile, Marceline pull out few glasses, offering her guest something to drink. "What the heck!" Fiona suddenly yelled in front of the TV. "Where did you get all these medals!"

Obviously, she didn't have time to hide them. "It's a long story. Can we go back to video games?" Not to sound rude or anything, but socializing and opening up to new people wasn't Marcy's specialty. Mainly because it all led to some nightmare stories, she would like to avoid for now. 

"Obviously I knew who you were right after you walked into the school for first time. But, wow. I didn't expect this," she continued staring over them. "Oh my glob, are these from the Olympics?"

"Games!" Marceline stressed. But, Fiona was long gone for Marceline's words to reach her. At last, she seated herself next to Marceline on her leather couch.

"Key, I am fine now. Sorry I fangirled a little." Fiona murmured, now feeling bit embarrassed. "So, what should we play."

  
"Dude, I got the new Kompy's Kastle."

"Awesome, I use to play that game as little. I heard they edited lot of new weapons this year."

"Oh, yeah, but nothing beats the originals."

"So did you played it as kid too?" Fiona continued the conversation as Marceline sat up her console.

"Like all the time. Sometimes with friends or when my cousin came to visit we use to play all night."

"Did you also play with Bonnie?"

"I don't like where you're going with this."

"Come on," Fiona moaned, taking one controller from Marcy. "What happened between you two? Bonnie only told me that you left and never texted or called back. They say you wanted to ride more then anything and left everyone behind."

"It's a long story," Marceline shrugged. "Do you want something to eat?"

"Will you tell me the story then?"

"What? No. I'm just hungry," Marceline laughed, walking to the kitchen. "Here have some ice-cream," she treated her guest, hoping to drop the conversation.

Nope, didn't happened. "Come on dude, tell me." At this point, Marceline had only two options. First, to kick Fiona out and eat both of the ice-creams. The second wasn't as pleasant, but Marceline rolled with it, since she actually liked Fiona's company.

"Fine," she groaned, seating herself on a couch, pausing the game for now.

\-----  
It was the end of January and Kingdom was at it's prime. The season started long ago, but now, annual competitions were starting. As any other year, I patiently trained, to take my first place yet again. And also as any other year, Bonnie was stressing out about it. The conversation about me being reckless and childish was now on daily bases. You shouldn't do this and can't go there was only thing I was hearing for last few months. However, no matter how persistent Bonnie could be, I continued with my training and even managed to learn new trick or two for the upcoming competition.  
That day was especially snowy, but competition kept going. Back then I competed in halfpipe, being the youngest there as any other year.  
First run was about to start and I was one of the first rides on the list. I had all the tricks prepared and ready to show them to the world and I did, until her last jump on a halfpipe. My binding somehow opened and my foot slipped out. As I landed, I immediately realized something was wrong. Even through the injury, my score was one of the highest from the first run and I had good change of winning. Of course if only my foot was alright. It didn't seem broken, just little swollen after a while. Even though Betty and Simon were greatly concern about my health, they let me decided if I wanted to attend my second run as well. The only one holding my down was non other then Bonniebel. More then once she tried to beg me to quite, but didn't succeed. Last thing I thing I remember before the run was her crying as I dragged herself to small bench, putting on her bindings, this time, making sure they were tighter then ever. I knew I needed to land all the jumps, not only to win, but to keep my leg safe as well from any further damage.

I started her run as usual Frontside 360, moving onto the big jump which failed me in the first run, Frontside 900. For my last jump I had to go all out, so I gave try to my new trick MacTwist. My foot was killing me since the first jump, but it was all or nothing and the need to win was grated then current pain. I don't remember much from the last jump, only nice blue sky and small snowflakes landing on top of my cheeks. At last I landed. My board was safe on the ground as I entered the finish line. Crowds were cheering and Betty and Simon were first to come running to catch me, cause I couldn't stand any long. I didn't notice the pain yet, but it was the insane adrenaline still rushing to my blood. The score displayed on a board was much higher then any other and the commentators already started to announce me as most possible winner. When my leg finally gave out, Simon helped me to see a doctor, which assumed it might bee broken, but he couldn't tell for sure, unless I took a X-ray. They waited until my win was official. I was helped onto the podium, taking a gold medal. I couldn't see Bonniebel anywhere, but the crowd was too overwhelming to spot small girl in it.

After few hours, I was put into hospital bed, with big old ice package on her ankle and small douse of pain reliever.  
"Marcy, someone's here to see you," Betty announced, peaking into my room.  
I sat up straight, hoping to see pink haired girl. However, instead of young girl, older man around his fortieths, walked in. He had long red hair and full grown beard, and I recognized him immediately.   
"Hello, Marceline," he said with burly voice, stepping inside.  
.  
"Billy!" I shouted in excitement. Billy Torrens was old rider, also from Kingdom. He stopped riding almost ten years back, but he was one of my favorite riders of all time.

"Yeah, that's me," he nodded. "I saw you riding today. You're pretty rad," he admitted, making me blush a little. I didn't know how to control my excitement, but somehow managed to sit still and listen what Billy had to say.

"I don't know if you know this, but I've been training some kids since I retired. Right now, I train one girl who is only two years older. Big talent. However, as I watched you ride today, I think you have the potential as well. So, if you wanted and of course if you're parents agree, I would like to train you as well to become pro rider."  
I shared confused look with Betty who seemed to be wildly smiling and then it hit me. This time, I couldn't help herself, but to jump on my bed, throwing my hands into the air. For next twenty minutes, Billy stayed in my room, explaining more details. Then he left, leaving me his phone number, hoping to hear from me as soon as possible. Apparently he was in town for next week and till then I had time to decide. At last, Bonnie came to visit as well. We were alone.

"Hey, you," I smiled, watching as Bonnie quietly entered. Her eyes were still red and puffed like last time I saw her and I wondered if Bonnie was still crying. 

Without a word, Bonnie slipped next to me onto bed, burying herself in my embrace. 

"Glob, I am so glad it's over," she murmured, between sobs. 

"What are you talking about PB?"

"I mean, you won right? The competitions are done. I was so scared something was going to happen to you." I didn't understand back then, what she meant by then, nether I tried to since my head was occupied with other thoughts.

"Oh, you won't believe who was here to see me," I waited for Bonnie to look up. "Billy freaking Torrens. Apparently he wants to train me, to become pro snowboarder. Can you believe it, that Billy, was here to see me." I still couldn't believe it. 

"What?" Bonnie's voice dropped, as she jumped down from the bed. "You aren't going right?"

I rose her brows, confused. "What? Of course I agreed. I mean I still need yes from my dad, but Betty's already working on that."

Bonnie seemed to loose a nerve. I didn't know why she was freaking out so much about this, well I kinda still don't. I use to talk about it for hours, how I was going to travel the world and bring her souvenirs, because I was obviously always coming back to her. She use to listen to my talk, but now, when it was all coming together, she was suddenly freaking out.

"You can't be serious," she yelled out loud. "After all this," she pointed on my leg,"you still want to continue with this foolishness! Maybe today you were lucky to keep your leg, but next time. What if you don't land well. You could die. Why don't you understand that!"

"Where is this coming from?" I asked, confused. I though Bonnie would be thrilled as her. "I know you don't like riding, but this was my dream for years now. You're mine friend, shouldn't you support me a little?"

"I'm the bed friend now?" Bonnie yelled back, tears already slipping down her cheeks. "I am not the one planning to leave, chasing some stupid dream, that's only gonna get you to grave." My first clenched into two balls, holding down the anger building inside her. "I'm sorry Marceline, but I can't tolerate this kind of behavior."

"This is my life we're talking about. I can do with it whatever I please and you can't stop me princess." I used that nickname only when I wanted to irritate Bonnie, but I couldn't help myself but to be mad at her. However, seeing her sob so distantly from me, I did my best to calm down. "Please, why can't you see it from my side for once. I will make sure to come visit and keep in touch. I don't want to loose you Bonnie." 

However, younger girl only turned on her heels, gripping handle on the door,"If you decide to go," she said almost in whisper. "I never want to see you again. I hope you never come back."

Those words really hit me. However I knew what was the right decision. Billy and I left Kingdom that weekend, without any goodbye with my best friend. 

\-----

Marceline looked up to the ceiling, taking memories bit further then she expected.

"So why come back?" she cringed as Fiona asked.

"That's another long story," she sighed, looking back to her broken snowboard. 

Blonde must have noticed crack in her voice and decided to leave it for now."You don't have to share if you don't want to, but I'm here for you, if you need someone to listen," Fiona relaxed next to Marcy, watching her stare at the ceiling. "So, you and Bonnie," she stopped to think. "You don't hate her or anything, right?"

"What? Of course not," Marceline shook her head, "Why would you think that?"

"I don't know. Bonnibel seemed little off when she found out you were in school with us. I just figured since, your weren't talking to her, you might be still angry about something. That leaves me asking, why not to talk to her?"

"And what, be friends again?" Marcy laughed sarcastically. "Have you not been listening? She wants nothing to with me and I'm not changing for no one."

"Would you want her back?" Fiona added.

Question Marceline stopped asking herself long time ago. She's never really found the answer to it anyway. "I don't want to hurt her Fiona. If getting to be friends again means repeating history, I will gladly keep avoiding her."

"Huh, you must really care for her," Fiona smiled. "Bonnie is all grown up and so are you. Maybe you two still got a shot!"

"Nah, you are just too enthusiastic, girl." Marceline dismissed the though. 

Finally topic faded from their conversation, moving onto something more pleasant. They ended up playing some video games till late evening, when Fiona asked for ride home, wishing her friend goodnight. 


	7. Part 7

Later on Tuesday, Bonnie finally had her fee period. Usually, she just sits and reads, since her free periods can be lonely, but today was different.  
"No matter how much I like literature, I'm glad Mr. Bun didn't show up today," Buba admitted. They were sitting in library, slowly chatting, as Bonnie slowly progressed trough her book. Buba on the other hand brought his own cooking magazine, showing Bonnie all the desserts he was going to prepare one day. Even though Bonnie wasn't use to this kind of studying, she liked Buba's company. He could be quite funny, but intelligent at the same time.  
Thanks to their shared classes, Bonnie got time to get to know him better, even Buba mostly kept his private life to himself.

"I can't tell, if you're trying to curse her, or is this a crush thing?" Buba pinched into Bonniebel, who was too busy watching sleeping girl on a couch.

"What," she said rather too quickly, her voice dangerously rising. After they were both shushed by library lady, Bonnie continued. "Why would you say something like that? That's absurd." She tried to justify her unintentional staring.  
Marceline was sleeping on the couches, since couple arrived. Without any hidden motive, Bonnie led them to table closest to her. She didn't even realize she was staring at Marceline this whole time. However, Buba must have noticed, since her eyes barely moved from one spot. Marceline didn't move ether. Her eyes hid behind waves of thick hair, falling down her face.

"I'm sorry," Buba giggled, noticing obvious blush appearing on Bonnie's cheeks. "It's just you started towards that direction for way too long."

"I must have just dosed off. It's not like I am watching her." Bonnie dismissed his accusations.

"Well, is there someone else you fancy? You've been here for two months now. Any one caught your eyes yet? "  
Her eyes flicked back on Marceline and then back on Buba, how didn't seem to notice anything.

"Nah," she said casually. "What about you? I've never asked if you had a crush on someone." Bonnie turned the question, smirking.

"Oh, no. I'm happily taken."

"Since when?" she silently yelled.

"Oh well," Buba smiled, scratching his pink hair. "Almost six months now actually."

"How come you never mention it? No one told me."

"I don't really discuss it in front of others. I mean, they know I have a boyfriend. He just doesn't hang out with us, so I don't want to bore them with my personal life."

"Well, I on one hand want to know everything," Bonnie moved closer to him, so they didn't have to talk so loudly. "What is he like?"  
Pictures of possible boys started to appear in Bonnie's head. But none of them fit the description Buba was about to give her.

"Well, just imagine the opposite of me I guess," he smiled at the though of him. "His name is Marshall. He goes to university in Southern Kingdom. He and I share love for literature and theater, but he is really big fan of music. He always wears black and even has dark raven hair. When Lady first met him, she though his dark red eye were bit scary, but I think he looks vary sweet. Once you see past his punk rock cover, he is actually a teddy bear."  
Bonnie couldn't help but compare this description to someone else she knew. Her eyes kept flicking from Buba to now awoke Marceline. With description Buba was painting for her, Marceline and her seemed like exact female opposites. Of course, Buba and Marshall were dating, while her and Marcy barely talked. She quickly dismissed the though from her head, her attention returning to Buba, who continued sharing more about his boyfriend. 

"We should go get coffee sometimes. So I can introduce you," Buba said once they were packing. 

"I would love that," Bonnie smiled,even notion of third wheeling wasn't as pleasant. Maybe she would ask Lady or Peps to come with her. 

"Great. I am gonna arrange it. I will let you know where and when." With that. Her and Buba split to different parts of school. 

As per usual, Bonnie seated herself next to Marceline, how probably didn't even notice her there, being invested into some video game instead. 

Bonnie on the other hand, trying to keep her eyes narrowed on the blackboard the whole time. Being well aware she was staring at her for last forty minutes in library,Bonnie kept praying Marceline wasn't secretly awake after all.

She didn't understand why Mrs. Snow tolerated Marceline to play games during her class completely dismissing what she's saying. Other students didn't even dare to daydream on her classes, since she tends to ask questions, especially those ignoring the lesson. 

However, when time for questions started, she only looked up after pausing her game and answered any question Mrs. Snow asked. 

Next class was PE and surprisingly, Marceline was on time. However, while everyone started to change, her and Lisa were already in gymnasium, sitting on the benches. Something definitely felt off about her. 

Volleyball became regularly played game and today was no different. Fiona's team was now much weaker, since they were missing two key players and Lady could once again taste sweet victory. While Fiona could only groan about their lack of points, Marceline, again fully dismissed what was happening, playing her video game, while listening to Lisa's constant chatter. 

"Hay, Bonnie," Lady interrupted her, while she was changing. Would you like to hang out tomorrow after school."

"Tomorrow? Aren't you going to Lisa's party. Jake told me he's going."

"No, I wasn't really planning onto. Fiona and Phoebe are coming over as well, even for a little while, since they both want to go to the party," Lady said, "But, we could have a sleepover, just two of us."

Bonnie liked the idea. They agreed on time and said their goodbyes. 

Friday at school passed way too quickly for Bonnie. Most of her classes were with Lady, or Buba so she wasn't second alone. During lunch they agreed on what movies they should watch and what they going to have for dinner. On the other hand, everyone else in school talked only about the party. Lisa was arranging everything as always, sending invites all over the school. It was right before great opening of the season, so it was more enough of a reason to celebrate. Bonnie still had some time to pick up on her reading, before heading to Lady's. Uncle promised to give her a ride, since Lady lived on the outskirts of Kingdom where her family had a small ranch. Bonnie visited only once before, when everyone came for movie night. Even though Jake, Fin, Fiona and Phoebe could be fun and her conversations with Buba and Peps always made her day, she was looking forward to spending some quality time with Lady. Form between the girl, they seemed closest to each other, since Phoebe was mostly hanging out with Fin or other boys and Fiona with Marceline. 

After taking her spare clothes for the night, uncle drove her to Lady's. Her house was relatively big. Bit bigger then Bonnie's, even though Lady had no other siblings. 

"Hay, you made it," Lady greeted her outside, showing her to living room. "My parents went for some business dinner tonight, so we can stay here for now. Phoebe and Fiona are already here."

Both girl were seated on couches, unsurprisingly chatting about upcoming party."

"How come you're not going Lady? I though you would go with Jake." Bonnie picked up on their topic. 

"Jake isn't really going there to dance or anything. Usually kids on parties organize Card War games. Jake is going only because of the tournament."

"Same as me!" Fiona exclaimed. "I can't wait till my team beats his!" she smirked devilishly.

"Well, who is in your team?" Bonnie asked curiously. She didn't know much about Card Wars, she only heard about it one time during lunch, when Jake was explaining something to Fin. Apparently it was played in pairs. Two teams battled each other on some holographic field. Bonnie didn't have time to research more about it, but the holograph did seem at least bit interesting. 

"Well, just me and Marceline, I guess." she scratched her head smiling. "Well, if she shows up I guess."

"So, how can you talk about winning when you're not even sure your will participate." Phoebe jumped in laughing. "Well, unlike you nerds, I can't wait for the actual party. Lisa said she's inviting some kind of university band, so it should be sick as hack." 

"What was with Marceline anyway," Lady curiously narrowed her eyes on Fiona. "It was no fun beating you in volleyball, when your two best players weren't even there."

Girl only shrugged, looking also bit bothered by the girls behavior today. Marceline barely said a word in last couple of days, even though grand opening was tomorrow. "I should go check up on her, before the party. Make sure she shows up," Fiona stood up, collecting her jacket. "Sorry I won't be staying bit longer to catch up with you guys. But I promised to meet you on the hill." Fiona quickly dismissed herself. 

"Go get her tiger," Phoebe quickly shouted, before Fiona could ran outside. Topics which involved Marceline were now on daily bases, since no one assumed Bonnie would be bothered by them. And she wasn't. Actually, for some reason, Bonnie tented to pay more attention to those kind of conversations, knowing damn well she shouldn't. Only thing bothering her was that she wasn't the one Marceline was mentioned with. She shook the though from her mind. Of course though of repairing things with Marceline was absurd. For once, Bonnie had no intention to be hurt by her again and not to mention Marceline wouldn't even speak to her.

In hour or so, Phoebe excused herself as well, remanding everyone that she needed to prepare for curtain party. 

"Oh, it's cute how they pretend to be just friends, both too embarrassed to admit their true feelings," Lady smirked, when it was just two of them.

Bonnie, being still hunted by unwanted though could only hear the last part. "What, who?" she quickly asked, wondering if it somehow involved her. 

"Phoebe and Fin," Lady clarified. "Who did you think I was talking about?"

"No one, " she said rather too quickly. "I must have just dosed off. But I agree. Fin is definitely bad at hiding it."

"Yeah," Lady sighed. "I wonder why he hasn't ask her out yet? It's not like him to cower before something." 

From what Bonnie remembered, Fin was definitely not shy when it came to admitting his feelings. "You're right, that's not like him. When we were younger, he use to ask me on a date at least once a week."

"Whoa. Did go out with Fin?"

"What no!" Bonnie cleared out the image from Lady's head. "He use to have a crush me, back in a day, but I always found some excuse to let him down." Most of the time she told him she had some important homework to finish, when in reality she was just hanging out with Marceline.

"Oh," Lady processed the information. "Well, since we're already on that note. Have you ever dated anyone?"

"Well, " Bonnie awkwardly smiled, scratching back of her arm.

"You didn't!" Lady exclaimed in surprise.

"Shut up," Bonnie said bit embarrassed. "I was on one." It was true. Only one.

"Well, tell me about it." Lady snuggled deeper into the coach, gripping one of the pillows. 

"It's no big deal. It was only one date. That's it. I didn't even like him."

"Then why did you agree to go out with him?"

"Promise not to laugh," Bonnie waited for Lady's nod, before continuing. "It was set up by my uncle." Lady chuckled, holding down her laughter. "Hay, you promised!"

"Sorry, I won't. Please continue." Lady smiled, calming herself down.

"As I was saying. I didn't enjoy it. My uncle however insisted on me going, since it was son of his boss or something. It was right after we moved, so I figured since I didn't know anyone yet, it would be good idea to get to know him."

"So what then," Lady asked, once Bonnie stopped talking. 

"He tired to ask me couple more times, but I said no."

"Did you leave some good friends behind, when your uncle decided to move back here?" 

"Not really. I knew we were coming back eventually, so I didn't try to make some good friends. After all, I was too invested in my research to have time."

"Well, I am glad you don't do that now," Lady admitted. "I like heaving someone to girl talk with. Phoebe and Fiona always go ramble about some games or something. This is nice."

Bonnie had to admit. Some topics she would best avoid seemed easy to talk about if it was with Lady. "Well, since you don't study as much now. Would you consider dating someone?"

"I didn't think about it. Even though I make time for you guys, I still continue to study like before. I want to got to University with Peps and study genetics. But the school is extra had and not to mention the fees. Getting scholarship is almost impossible." Since they were little Peps and her agreed to go there together. While she was sat on studying genetics, Peps seemed more interested in alternative medicine. Bonnie wasn't twice happy about the decision, since there was scientific background behind any of his methods.

"Well, there is plenty fish in a see if you're interested," Lady winked at her. "I bet everyone would love to go on a date with you."

Bonnie laughed awkwardly. "Surly not everyone," she murmured, blushing. 


	8. Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Grand opening.  
> MARCELINE POV

It's been, hours. 

Hours since she looked up from the game, still playing on her portable console. Currently, Marceline was sitting in small kitchen in Mountain rescue headquarters. She wasn't called for a shift, but distractionwas all she needed. Canyon, one of her fellow rescuers, was also present, currently preparing diner. She was tall, beautiful girl, with long aqua blue hair. She was the other youngest rescuer, being still five years older then Marceline. 

"Hay, dude," Canyon sat down with the meal. "You can head out if you want to. Susan is already here, we will hold down the fort for now. Shouldn't you be at some party by now."

"Nah," Marceline dismissed it. "I don't not really feel like going."

"Hah," Canyon pinched her fork into her. "Your choice I guess. Just let me know if you will be sleeping over as well."

In less then five minutes, the door bell rang. "Not me," Canyon yelled out childishly, while Susan yelled second after her. 

"Fine," Marceline groaned, standing up. "But I will take one of your flapjacks!" She stole one peace from her plate, proceeding to the doors.

"Marceline," It was Fiona, smiling wildly. 

"What are you doing here?" From what Marceline could remember, she didn't mention her work around Fiona, or any of her other friends. 

"Well, I am here to get you to the party. We have tournament to win, remember," she explained. "I went to your house, but you weren't there. However, Simon told me to look for you here, so?" she scratched back of her head. "You're coming to the party right?"

"Man, I don't really," Marceline couldn't finish her sentence, since other voice interrupted them.

"Of course she's going," Canyon appeared form the hall. "She's being squatting for hours."

"Oh. You always make me feel so welcomed," Marceline said sarcastically. 

"Sorry, dude. But you're giving out some bad vibes today. You should go have some fun. Cure that sadness. Tomorrow is opening day after all." With that, Canyon pushed Marceline stuff to her, closing the door as soon as her feet were outside.

"Are you okay?" Fiona asked, now proceeding to the party location. "You don't have to go if you don't want to."

"Nah, I will come. I promised it right. I am sorry, I tired to ditch you." Marceline was truly sorry about how she treated her for last couple of days.

"Cool," Fiona said satisfied. "However, I though you will be more pumped for tomorrow, but you seem kinda down for almost a week now." 

"Sorry," Marceline sighed, "I don't really want to talk about it."

"Is it because of Keila?" She tried to get her talk.

Marceline said nothing. Her eyes however narrowed on girl walking beside her, wondering how much Fiona knew about her. "You knew?"

"Yeah," Fiona admitted. After all, she was her fan. There was no mention of it in the news, since the accident happened in Europe, but she soon found about on the internet. All the blogs she follows about snowboarding were sharing the same tragic news, about three young snowboarders, loosing their lives. Marceline of course was mentioned as well, as only survivor of this horrible event. Fiona read through all the interviews that Marceline had to endure, after she recovered, but never dared to ask Marceline about it. After all, Keila's death was what ended Marceline's whole career. "I'm sorry. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I'm just worried I guess."

To Fiona surprise, Marceline offered her small smile, looking down to her feet. "I am sorry I avoided you for last couple of days. It's just that we use to have this thing, where we would climb the mountain, first thing in the morning, so we would be first to ride on the fresh snow. I guess, this time of years brings back some memories. It not like I am not looking forward to riding again, it just different." Marceline admitted. "We use to be together everyday for almost four years. It's hard to imagine she won't be riding with me tomorrow."

Fiona didn't know how else to comfort her, but to stop them, pulling taller girl into crushing hug. Marceline only stood there for a few second, but then relaxed under the touch, squeezing Fiona as well. "Thanks dude," She wiped single tear from her eyes. "I needed that. Wow, talking about it really help. I guess I own apology to my psychiatrist."

"You have a psychiatrist?" Fiona asked. "Since when?"

"Betty made me see her, when I came back. Now I only visit once in a month. She told me to distract myself from thinking too much about Keila and to talk to someone about it to get it out of my system," Marceline explained. "I guess the first part just seemed more pleasant, so I played Kopes castle for days now."

"Well, at least you have sick score now," Fiona joked. 

The party was at full swing by the time girls arrived, However, tournament was only starting. Jake along with his buddy Prismo were on of the teams competing, but Marceline and Fiona didn't have the chance to challenged them. They lost in semifinals, where Jake finally lost his nerves, breaking chair he was sitting on. It scared heck lot of people standing round, until Prismo called some of his bodies from hockey team, to calm him down. Girls however were amused by his outburst, Fiona could barely concentrate on their round of semifinals. However, Prix and girl named Moniker, were still much more powerful then them, beating them to the last card. Marceline didn't stay much longer after the tournament. Her and Fiona had one small dance, before returning home. 

In last week, Marceline barely closet her eyes, but tonight, she was falling asleep rather peacefully, with great plan already cooking up in her head. 

The sky was still dark and sparkling with stars, when Marceline left her house. It was around four on Saturday morning. No cars were on a street, only Marcy's red truck. She was already dressed in her snowboarding gear. Mostly with black colors, while only her jacket was caramel. Her snowboard with childish, pink octopus design was stored in back. It was a gift from Keila for Christmas and perfect for new powder snow. 

She started her hike from the parking lot, where she put on her boots, continuing to side of the ski slope. The air wasn't as cold as Marceline expected, even though it was still below zero. After the first hour of climbing her muscles were already burning, but she gladly endured the pain. Most of the time, Marceline couldn't help but reflect on the countless times she climbed mountains like this along with Keila. She missed her constant complaining, when her legs began to hurt, even though she was the one always suggesting the climb. Just the though of her, still being here with her, brought tears to Marceline's eyes, but she didn't bother wiping them away. She begun to reflect on whole year and everything she went trough. Coming back to Betty and Simon after announcing the end of her snowboarding career. Meeting Fiona, Lisa and whole team in Mountain rescue. At last, even Bonnie came to mind. More then once Marceline though about talking to her. Wondering how her past three years were. However, Bonnie always seemed somehow bothered or maybe annoyed when they met, so Marceline decided not to. 

At last, she reached the peak. It was much higher from actual ski slope, since it was way steeper, and more dangerous. Not many people dared to go to the highest slope, not to mention the peak. As she seated herself on small plain, she could see small dots gathering around. It was almost nine and people already stated to gather around. She sat there for next few minutes, just watching her surroundings. The mountain was quite, only small cracks from snow were heard when she moved around. She pulled out her phone, quickly taking picture of the landscape and selfie, which she sent to Simon and Betty, letting them know she made it to the top. In the morning, she only left them small note on a door.

It was time to head down. "I hope you're watching Keila."


	9. Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BONNIE POV

It was barely nine, but Bonnie was already seated in Peps car, picking up Buba and Phoebe along the way. They were all dressed in their winter gear, each with different sat of colors.

"Who else are we meeting?" Bonnie asked to break the silence.

"Well, everyone I guess. Jake is taking Lady, Fiona and Fin. But I bet we'll see many other kids from school there." Kingdom had three ski resorts. Two were on Southern part, mostly visited by tourist and those seeking luxurious services, but the one hiding just behind Tree-trunks diner was the most favored one, mostly by the locals. 

Beautiful. snow covered hill was just up ahead and Bonnie could already see a small line of people forming around. However, once they arrived, she quickly noticed not many of them were preparing to board the lift. 

"Hay, guys. Over here!" They heard Fin calling from the crowd. Others were standing around as well, waiting for something. 

Bonnie couldn't believe her eyes. Shorter man, covered in blue overalls and long gray beard was standing between Fiona and bit taller looking woman. Bonnie recognized them immediately. Simon was looking down on his phone showing something to everyone. As she snaked closer, Marceline's picture appeared on a screen. Top of the mountain was behind her, but Bonnie barely noticed, not being able to tear her eyes from Marceline's smile. Since the day she arrived, Bonnie didn't see anything near smile on her lips. She was mesmerized. 

"Is she coming down already?" Fiona was first to say something.

"Yes, we should see her any second now. Considering her usual speed."

Words engraved deep into Bonnie's skin, sending down the shivers. 

"What are we talking about?" Peps interrupted, asking for all three of them. 

"Marceline went all the way up early in the morning. She's riding from the pike right now." Fiona quickly summarized. Her eyes kept scanning the all the hillsides, wondering which root will she take.

For a second, Bonnie scanned the area. She noticed small papers in some people's hands. "Fans?" she though. 

"I think I see her" Fiona exclaimed in amazed whisper. Bonnie saw her alright. Fist as a small dot then as caramel blur, rushing down the slope with inhuman speed. She gripped tighten on her ski sticks, watching her come down. Some fans already raised up their banners, with her name. 

Secretly, Bonnie use to watch some of her competitions and knew she was good, but definitely didn't expect this. They were shouting and yelling, like she was some kind of superstar. At last, just before getting to the bottom, Marceline ran up the ramp, jumping high into the sky. Bonnie watch her turn all the way around, complacently relaxed . 

Marceline didn't have time to properly untie her bindings when herd of fans came running to her. Some of them wanting picture, others an autograph. She was signing on boards, jacket and surprisingly on someone chest too.

"The lifts are open, let's go," Jake was first to notice, while everyone else was still watching Marceline. 

"You're not coming?" Phoebe asked, when she noticed Fiona staying behind.

"You guys go ahead. I want to catch a ride with Marceline," she sent them small apologizing smile, waiting for her friend behind the crowd. Others were already boarding the lift, getting almost to the top of the mountain. Fin and Phoebe both had snowboards and sat with Jake and Lady. Bonnie on the other hand sat with Buba and Peps, who all had skies. 

"Are you excited princess?" Bonnie only nodded. 

She didn't use to ski back in Nightosphere, but even though it wasn't her favorite sport, she missed riding with Peps. Marceline didn't use to go with them, since their speed couldn't match hers.

Apparently Buba wasn't fast rider ether, so three of them stuck together. Lady joined them after a while, no being able to keep up with Jake and the others. 

The snow was still freshly sat on top of the threes, surrounding the area and Bonnie couldn't get enough of the view. Once they finished few rides, Lady suggested tea stop, in small restaurant on top of the mountain. It was only opened in ski season. 

"I almost forgot. Marshall's coming tomorrow, so I was wondering if you would like to meet us at Tree-trunks around lunch time," Buba announced once four of them sat down with hot cups of tea. Bonnie was already frozen like pink popsicle, cuddled in one of the blankets laying around the seats. 

"Sure," Bonnie smiled, wondering if Peps, or Lady had time to come with her. Unfortunately, Peps already announced his daily shift in library, so Lady was her last resort. She could always ask, others like Fin or Jake, but Bonnie already assumed they will be busy riding. 

After Buba and her arranged on what time they should meet, Fiona joined them with hot cup of coco. 

"Hi, guys. Long time no see," girl smiled, squeezing next to Buba. "Heaving fun?"

"Surly not as much as you," Buba teased her. "How is riding with Marceline? Can you even keep up?"

Blonde scratched her neck, blushing. "Not really," she admitted. "But, Marceline always waits for me, so I am never out of her sight."

"Well that's new side of her," Bonnie though, but didn't dare to say out-loud. Marceline use to hate waiting for someone. Even when Bonnie wanted to ride with her, Marceline use to moan about her slow speed, until Bonnie let her go on her own. 

"So what, now. Is Marceline taking a break as well?"

"No," Fiona said, with a long sigh. "Marceline decided to catch one last ride, before heading home."

"What?" Lady threw up her arms in surprise. "I mean, after all that drama in the morning, she barely last half a day?" Lady looked around, watching what others were thinking. At last her eyes settled on Bonnie, who had same expression. 

"I mean," Bonnie though about it. Marceline did climb that mountain earlier, it was no surprise she wants to take a break. However, Marceline she use to know would definitely stay as long as she could, even if it meant, fading in middle of ski slope. "It doesn't sound like her."

"Well, this is her now, I guess," Fiona shrugged. "I think she has some work thing anyway."

"Work thing," Bonnie wished to ask, but rather left it be. After all, she didn't need to know about Marceline's schedule. 

On the next day, most of Bonnie's friends were out, first thing in the morning, skiing. Only her and Peps were seated in library, reading through books as if they were thin magazines. 

"So, you're meeting Marshall today," Peps decided to start a small conversation. 

"You're saying it as it was a bad thing," Bonnie smirked, wondering why Peps asked. "Have you met him before?"

"Yeah, me and others met him few times over diner or once he even showed up for movie night."

"So, what should I expect?" Bonnie asked. 

"A punk?" Peps said, almost as he was asking her. "He can be funny, but also loud sometimes. Those two are really the opposites."

And just like he said. As soon as Bonnie waked into diner, two of them already sat in one booth. Benjamin was dressed in looser white shirt, tucked into brown pants. On the other hand, boy siting next to him was like his dark shadow. Taking closer look, Bonnie couldn't help but notice he really did look like male version of Marceline, she imagined first time Buba described him. His hair were obviously shorter, but his dark eyes and spiky teeth were just the same. Boys seemed the same height and both of them were rather skinny looking.

"Bubblegum ? Over here," Buba called her over. 

"Bubblegum?" boy next to him giggled. "Sorry, I though I was meeting Bonnibel," he stood up, offering her a handshake. 

"That's me," she smiled, already blushing. "Sorry, I guess I have too many nicknames by now. Bonnibel Gumbald, nice to meet you."

"Marshall Lee Snow," he smiled, gently grabbing her hand. "It's my pleasure."

He seated himself next to Buba, while Bonnie sat opposite of them. 

"Wait," Bonnie stopped to think. "Snow, like my Geography teacher, Sabrina Snow?"

"Yeah," Marshall nodded. "That's my mom. We use to live on the outskirts of town, but then my mom had this job and we moved into South Kingdom, since my uni is there as well."Bonnie scanned him one more time, but no matter how she looked at him, Marshall and his mother looked nothing alike. "So, Bubblegum," Marshall said,"How did you get the nickname."

Bonnie though bit back. It was her old nickname, from when they were just children. "Fin gave it to me when we were kids. They use to call me princess, because Patrick used it when we first met. However, I didn't like it that much, so since I dyed my hair later and always wore pink, Fin came up with Bubblegum."

"Oh, I didn't even know that," Buba admitted. 

"Now days, Peps still sticks to princess, since I've never made him drop it. Other like Fin and Jake just stick to Bubblegum or Bonnie." Only other nickname given to her was by Marceline. Since Bonnie hated when she called her princess, Marceline decided for something short, like PB. 

Even though, Bonnie decided not to add, the part about Marceline, the devil presented herself. She walked into diner, short after three of them ordered. Bonnie didn't expect for any of them to care much, but Marshall decided otherwise. 

"Marcy, over here!" he yelled out as soon as he saw her. However, Marceline only waved back, uninterested to come closer. 

"Marcy?" Bonnie murmured. "Do you guys know each other?"

"Well, of course. Marceline is my cousin."

Bonnie chocked on her words. "Whoa?"

"Well, not technically," Marshall ran through his messy hair. "Simon is my mom's brother. So, since Simon is Marceline's uncle, that means Marceline is my...my.." He stumbled upon his sentence. "Well, never mind. I always though of her as a cousin." 

Bonnie was still bit confused about relation in their family, but on the other hand, Buba couldn't hold back the laughter. "Okay, let's leave it with that. Or otherwise we might completely confuse her."

No matter how she looked at it, no memory of Marceline's cousin seemed to come to mind. Bonnie saw a few baby pictures of Marceline, but she only remembered the once with Simon and Betty in them.

"I will be back in a second." Marshall announced, slipping out of the booth. Buba on the other hand, noticed small crack in her smile as she kept fidgeting with her striped sweater. He smoothly moved to her side of the booth, leaning closer. 

"I can tell Marshall to leaver her be, if you don't want to hang out with Marceline," Buba murmured. 

"No," she admitted, biting down her lip. "I'm fine don't worry."

"Look who I brought," Marshall announced victoriously, pushing on Marceline's back to get them to their seat. "Come on Marcy, don't be shy," Marshall teased her, until Marceline took a seat next to him. Bonnie couldn't tear eyes from her. However, Marceline only shared single glance with her, focusing on milkshake Joyce brought. 

"Oh, look at you guys," Joyce smirked, looking over two similar pairs. "Is this one of those double dates, you young kids go on now?"

Bonnie swiftly looked up, her cheeks flushing. Buba and Marshall however, immediately burst with giggles. "No exactly, Joyce," Buba clarified first. 

"Oh well, you two are still my favorite couple," she messed around with Marshall's hair. 

Bonnie paused for a second, yet her heart pounding harder and louder then before. If Joyce knew about Marshall and Buba, did she assumed she was there with Marceline. As on the date. One shiver after another ran down her spine. 

While everyone was still distracted with Joyce, messing around with Marshall, Bonnie took her chance to look back at Marceline. Same as before she didn't seem too bothered by anything, checking messages on her phone. 

Once Joyce left, boys turned they attention back, starting new conversation. 

This time Bonnie was first to ask. "So, Marshall, do you also ski? I though you would be there yesterday for Grand opening."

"I was planning onto," he smirked,"But, school is killing me this time of year. However, I will definitely see you guys there next week." He looked at the girl next to him. "I heard you stirred up quite a commotion. A big superstar like you." He pinched into her side, gaining her attention from her screen. "You guys were there, right? Was she amazing as everyone say she was?"

His eyes were pointed on Bonnibel, awaiting some kind of answer. "Yeah, she was," girl murmured, feeling small pressure under Marceline's gaze. 

"Thanks," she smooth down her hair. If Bonnie didn't know better, she would think Marceline was blushing as well. Bonnie relaxed under the thought, being able to fully join the conversation now.

"So, you guys have been together six months? How did you meet?"

"Oh, yeah. Let me tell it this time," Marshall whined, his eyes sparkling with excitement. After Buba's supportive thumbs up, he started to repaint the memory. Bonnie along with Marceline leaned on the table, listening. Time to time Bonnie looked passed him, sharing few glances with Marceline, who didn't feel the need to break them.

Marshall's story was rather long, but Bonnie enjoyed every second of it. From how he first prepared for movie night, to the point where he and Benjamin shared pop-corn in his car. At last the story was interrupted by unknown voice.

"Marceline, there you are." Bonnie followed source of the voice, her eyes landing on tall, blue haired woman. "Ready to go?"

"I didn't know you were waiting on a date," Marshall cried out in surprise. Bonnie's stomach dropped, as she watched the beautiful, amazon woman, with disturbingly big neckline. Marceline's eyes sparked when she saw her.

"Sorry, I can't stay any longer," she stretched her limbs, putting on her red jacket and scarf. "I will catch you later Marshall. Later nerds," she eyes shifted on Buba and Bonnie, waiving for goodbye. 

"Who was that?" Buba gasped in amazement. "Her hair was beautiful."

"Should I be jealous?" Marshall said, crossing his arms. 

Bonnie didn't hear much more from their conversation, heaving some question as well. Rest of the afternoon went peacefully, with light conversation. Marshall shot question after question, no matter the kind. Buba tried apologizing, for his behavior, but Bonnie didn't mind. 

It was warming, being center of attention sometimes. Even if it was just Buba's boyfriend.


	10. Part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly Bonnie POV

It was Monday, just before last period, when principal decided to grand everyone early leave. Apparently huge storm was coming their way and supposed to hit some time after four. Principal wanted everyone safe and sound back at home. While most of her classmates could enjoy hot tea in warmth of soft blanket, Bonnie lost the privilege once her uncle announced she was scheduled for her doctor appointment. Not only she had to wear glasses now, but the eye-doctor her uncle recommended, was all the way out of Kingdom, in bit bigger city Egress. 

"I will pick you up as soon as I'm done with the meeting. It shouldn't take too long," Uncle smiled, stopping the car in front of small private building.

Bonnie's never been here before, but apparently doctor was uncle's friend. She groaned at the thought of having glasses. " _I will look so stupid_ ," she muttered to herself.

She walked into nicely heated room, much better then weather outside. 

"Hello, do you have an appointment?" lady behind front deck asked.

"Yes. Bonnibel Gumbald. My appointment is scheduled at two pm."

"Oh, I'm sorry, but Doctor Ant took emergency patient, please a seat."

Exactly what Bonnie didn't need to hear. She seated herself and pick up one of the magazines. They weren't about anything interesting. Bonnie hated reading gossip about famous actors or musicians. "Why no one writes gossip on scientists?" She smiled to herself. She flipped thru some other magazines, killing time, since she still hasn't been called in. Time to time she would text Peps, updating, about her situation, while he was stuck in work. 

"Miss Gumbald, " she heard man's voice call her inside. Finally, she made it in. They started by examining her eyesight before concluding what type of glasses she needed. It was done before she knew it.

"The store is right down the street, you can't miss it," doctor smiled, before saying goodbye and escorting Bonnie outside of his office. 

Bonnie grabbed her phone from jeans, about to text her uncle, but he seemed to beat her.

Uncle: " _Sorry, honey. I might be late. Can you go buy the glasses yourself?"_

Bonnibel: " _No worries_."

Actually, she worried. She didn't even realize her coat stayed in car. It was freezing outside, but Bonnie decided to risk it. She opened the door, instantly regretting she's ever even touched the handle. Swiftly, she walked down the street, fresh snow cracking under her weight. The storm was really on its way and Bonnie wondered how in the name of Glob she was gonna get home.

She made it. Bonnie walked around the store, trying few pairs on, until she decided on big, rounded frames. After paying, Bonnie put them on since she didn’t have pocket to store them in. Her uncle still haven't called, probably being stuck in the meeting. 

"Is there something else you need?" shopkeeper asked her, noticing she was still wondering around. 

"Oh, no thanks," she smiled, waiving for goodbye. Maybe she should have just stayed inside and wait, but now Bonnie was once again shivering in outside weather, huffs of snow saddling on top of her sweater. 

Bonnibel kept looking around, hoping to find some cafeteria, but nothing seemed to be around when she needed it the most. There were other shops around. Hardware, butchers, small nail saloon, but no coffee shop. 

"Hi," unfamiliar voice echoed from behind. 

"Hello," Bonnie turned around, meeting unknown face. "Do I know you?"

"Not yet. But I know you," boy smirked, offering her a handshake. "Ricardio's the name. I believe we worked together back in Nightosphere."

"You're from Nightosphere," Bonnie tried to remember, but name Ricardio didn't seem to ring any bells. 

"Yes. However, I am on family visit. We met once, during your internship, but I didn't get the privilege to talk to you." Bonnie didn't like sound of his voice. "So, what does pretty lady doing here, all alone?" 

"Waiting for my ride, Ricardio" she said coldly, avoiding any further eye contact. 

"Please, call me Ricky." 

Ricky? Bonnie finally remembered. Some of her coworkers warned about some creep calling himself Ricky. He was working on zenoid project, which was in different department then hers.

Step by step, Bonnie tried to back away. "Do you have a boyfriend?" he followed. Bonnibel was ready to punch his guts out but her eyes caught something else. Just pass the street, in opposite ally, Marceline was walking out of some hardware shop. Through the fence, Bonnie could see glimpse of her red truck, parked next to the back entrance.

She wore black joggers with long, red hoodie, which was twice her size flowing in the wind, but thanks to her hair Bonnie would recognize the girl anywhere. Marceline must have felt Bonnie's eyes gripping onto her when she looked over her shoulder noticing Bonnie in rather undesirable spot.

"I don't really date, sorry," Bonnie answered, her voice loud enough to get it thru his thick skull. He kept pushing, hoping to sway her over. 

However, before she could proceed with her violent plan, Bonnie her loud rustling of the fence. Marceline jumped over as if it was only few centimeters high; walking passed the street. She was relaxed, hands warming up in her pockets. 

"Hay, Bonnie. There you are," she said with friendly smile, sizing guy next to her. 

"And you are?" he said, surprised by the interference.

Marceline's must have realized what was happening, stepping past the shorter girl shielding her from the boy. Bonnie on the other hand was still frozen in place, her jaw lightly dropped.

"Well, excuse me," Marceline said sarcastically, pinching into his shoulder. "I'm her girlfriend, so who the hell are you?" Ricardo finally took a step back, chocking on his words. "Bye, bye friend," Marceline watched him until he turned to another street, before switching her attention to Bonnie. Girl was already bright red, partly from the cold weather, party from what Marceline just said. 

Bonnie wanted to thank her, but instead, with her mouth wide open, she combusted with laughter. If it wasn't for Marceline, Bonnie would already slip-on icy road, but thankfully her self-proclaimed girlfriend was quick on her feet to catch her.

"So, is someone picking you up?" Marceline asked, amused by Bonnie's laughter. Her hand was still gripping on Bonnie's sweater, making sure she wouldn't slip. 

"My uncle was supposed to show up hour ago, but apparently he is stuck in some meeting. He will show up, sooner or later." Bonnie finally calmed down, eventually noticing the cold air around her. 

"Sooner or later, you will turn into human popsicle. Come on, " she said, showing her to follow. "I can you ride if you want."

"Really?" Bonnie blinked couple of times, making sure she wasn't dreaming. Just after the first step, Bonnie noticed her feet sleeping with each move.

"Are you okay," Marceline turned around since Bonnie's barely moved a muscle.

"Sorry, it's just that my shoes aren't exactly good with icy roads." She didn't need to say more, before Marceline moved few steps back, offering her a hand. Bonnie's body heating up from the touch as their fingers allied. Bonnie tightened the grip as she took the first step forward, looking down on her feet. After few minutes, they made it to her truck. 

Before Bonnie could get in, she noticed small sleeping Husky, between two front seats. 

"Don't worry about him. He's out cold," Marceline smiled, opening doors for her. She moved the dog around, making more place. In a meantime Bonnie begun to realize how cold she suddenly got. 

"What happened to him? Is he okay?" She noticed new bandaged around his paws.

"Who, Gunter? He is now. Somehow, he managed to get to the glass bottles. We always put them away, but he still managed to find some and break them all. Piece of it got stuck in his leg, so I had to take him here." Marceline explained, glazing at Bonnie. "Did you lose your coat or something?"

"What?" Bonnie murmured, not playing too much attention to a question, trying to heat up. "I forgot it in a car."

Marceline reached behind her seat, pulling out large red jacket. "Here, it will take some time till the car heats up."

"Thanks. That's really sweet of you." Without another word, Bonnie slipped into it, noticing small red cross at its sleeve. "Wait, is this jacket from Mountain rescue?"

"Yeah," Marceline confirmed, starting the engine.

"Where did you get it?"

"I stole it duh,” Bonnie rolled her eyes although smile was drawn on her lips. “They gave it to me. I volunteered this year."

"I didn't know you can do that?"

"Well, now you know,” was all Marceline said.

"Oh," Bonnie nodded, looking down. " _It wouldn't be Marceline if she wouldn't pick the most dangerous work in town."_

Before heading out of town, Bonnie quickly texted her uncle.

Bonnie: " _My friend is giving me a lift, so you don't have to worry about it. See you at home."_

Her uncle hasn't texted right back. His phone must have been off during the meeting. 

"Damn it," Marceline murmured, noticing line of cars in front of them. Knowing the traffic would take a while, she turned up the radio and adjusted her hand on Gunter, who rested his head on her tight.

Playing songs were putting Bonnie to sleep. Slowly her eyes started to shut, and she burred herself deeper into Marceline's jacket. It smelled like cinnamon. It smelled like her.

Marceline decided not to comment on sleepy girl and rather concerned on the road ahead. Time to time, she would check on her, without even realizing it. 

The ride took hour longer than it was supposed to, due to some car accident. Road were icy enough and the visibility miserable it was impossible to speed up even when road was empty.

Next time Bonnie opened her eyes, everything was covered in dark. Snow was still crushing down, hording piles. Small walls of snow surrounded the road, which was almost invisible. Still deeply covered in Marceline's jacket, she glanced over to the driver. She didn't seem to notice Bonnie awoke and was watching her. She rather concentrated on the road ahead, leaning deep into her seat with only one hand at the wheel. Bonnie could watch her for hours, but the lightest movement and rustling of jacket gave her out. 

"We are almost there," Marceline murmured, adjusting hand on the wheel. 

Bonnie pulled out her phone, checking for any new texts.

Uncle: " _That's really nice of them. Do you have keys with you? Lolly just texted me that she is at her friend’s house."_

Bonnie froze. Her keys must have stayed in her jacket. She quickly checked all her pockets but found nothing.

"You okay? " Marceline asked, noticing girl wiggling in her seat.

"Dang it. I must have forgot my keys from home in the jacket," she sighed.

"Is anyone else home then?"

"No," Bonnie said thinking. Maybe she could wait for her uncle at Patrick's, but he was probably still at work. Marceline would probably take her there, if she asked. Bonnie thought it thru nevertheless before deciding on anything, she texted Peps asking, if he's still at work.

However, he didn’t have time to respond before Marceline spoke up, "Hmm, so no to going there. Want to grab a coffee?"

Bonnie's heart pounded twice as fast, ignoring Peps upcoming texts. "You don't mind?"

“Seriously PB’s? It’s just coffee, plus we can discuss the project for school.”

“Okay,” Bonnie wished she could smack her own head right then. _“Of course, Marceline didn’t mean it as friendly get together! She just wants coffee, not to hang out with you. Stupid!”_

Marceline pulled up at Tree-trunks, leaving Gunter to rest. 

"Marceline," Joyce smiled from the counter. "Simon was here just an hour ago. He already paid for the pie."

"Great," she nodded. "I will also get black coffee with it and… chamomile tea, right?" she checked back on Bonnie who only quickly nodded.

"Well of course," Treetrunks got already to work. "Should I pack the pie?"

"No, that's all right. I will take two plates though."

After Joyce confirmed her order, Marceline started to walk towards nearby booth.The diner was almost empty and relatively quiet, most likely due to the storm raging outside. 

"So why did you choose mountain rescue. I figured you would rather be riding?" Bonnie started a small talk, hoping to break though the unbearable science.

"Lot of reasons. But I don't want to talk about it. It's kind of personal."

" _Now that hurts_ ," Bonnie though to herself. To think she used to be the first person who Marceline would tell something like this. But not anymore. "Oh," was all she answered.

"What’s with the glasses, nerd? Is that why you were in the Egress?” Marceline changed the topic.

Immediately Bonnie looked away only now realizing she had them on this whole time. "Yeah,” she murmured, adjusting them on her nose.

“Well, now you are as much of a smartass outside, as much as you are on the inside.” She said with straight face.

“I will take that as a compliment!” Bonnie rolled her eyes, ignoring rising smirk on Marceline’s lips.

“Good,” she nodded.

Bonnie’s eyes stop up, trying to figure out if Marceline truly meant it, but girl was already invested into the pie and coffee which was served. Bonnie could deal with sarcastic comments from Marceline, after all they weren’t even friends, but compliment she couldn’t do. Unconsciously, she begun fiddling with her sweater under the table, growing uncomfortably hot.

Marceline didn’t even notice. While Bonnie was trying to answer some unwanted questions in her own head, Marceline was stuck on serving the pie on both plates.

"You don't have to share," Bonnie said, watching the full plate.

"I know," Marceline murmured. "Your tummy was rumbling like crazy while you slept. I figured you would like some. Plus, I am not that much of an asshole to eat while you starve."

Bonnie blushed. Was it really that loud, she wondered? Marceline must have been dying of laughter. 

She grabbed a fork and for first time in years she finally tasted the sweet strawberry pie, remembering all the good memories from her childhood. 

Marceline's eyes seemed to light up with each bite. After another few pieces, Bonnie decided to start a conversation. She debated which topic would be the best, afraid Marceline will brush her off again. 

"So, you and Marshall are?" she didn't know how to finish the sentence. Was he her cousin, friend, she couldn't categorize him? 

"Friends I suppose," Marceline finished for her. "Since Betty and Simon are almost like my parents, I guess that would make him my cousin. At least he insists on calling me that."

"I see now," Bonnie nodded, smiling. Marshall could be but goofy, at least that's what Bonnie noticed. Sometimes, he even remained her of Marceline. Topic stopped there since Marceline refused to add more details and Bonnie didn’t know what else to ask.

“So, about the project?” Marceline pitched in the topic after moment of silence.

And for the first time in years, school became the last interesting topic for Bonnie. She wanted to know about everything else instead. What was Marceline up to these last few years, why did she come back? Why did she look so tired all the time and who the hell was that tall, blue-haired amazon woman from last weekend?

Those were only few of the question roaming thru her head, but that’s where they also stayed. After all, Bonnibel was sure all of them would be flagged as too personal.

“Yeah, the project?” she sighed. For following half an hour Bonnie begun to uncover her idea to which Marceline only obediently nodded. She didn’t have any notes and for some time Bonnie even suspected she wasn’t paying attention.

“Do you have somewhere else to be? We don’t have to do this now, you know.” Bonnie rolled her eyes when Marceline’s phone beeped twentieth time.

“Sorry, it’s Simon. He was worried I got stuck in the storm,” said she.

Bonnie blushed. She knew Simon was closest to father figure for Marceline and it was because of her he worried. The storm was really hitting hard, and it seemed it wouldn’t stop anytime soon. She wondered how was her uncle getting home, if at all?

“How is he doing? I heard about the accident.” Bonnie tried to change the topic.

“He’s fine, not that there was anything wrong with him in a first place,” Marceline seemed annoyed with the question.

Fin and Jake already filled her in on obsession Simon had back in his archeologic days and about certain breakdown.

“And how is your uncle and aunt?” Marceline asked in return. “I’ve been to her shop couple of times, it’s fitting for her.”

 _“Marceline’s been buying flowers, for who?”_ But instead, she said. “They are fine, although I wonder how my uncle is going to get home?”

“Didn’t he text you yet?”

“No,” she sighed. “If you like to go home, it’s fine. You don’t have to be stuck with me here.”

“Stuck? I have coffee and a pie; I think I am fine. Not like I have something else to do at home… aside Kopes Castle.”

Bonnie giggled suddenly seeing the same Marceline from four years ago as if no time has passed.

“So,” Bonnie went back to fiddling with her sweater. Topic of school project seemed to be officially behind them so Bonnie hoped Marceline would be the one to pitch in the next.

“Listen Bonnie, I just wanted to say…” Marceline struggled with sentence while Bonnie hung on each word as if it was her life line.

However, when Marceline finally found the right words Bonnie’s phone rang.

“Sorry, I have to. It’s my uncle.”

As for good news, Bonnie’s uncle has finally arrived and was parked outside of the diner. As for the bed news, Bonnie didn’t have the chance to hear the second part of Marceline sentence.


	11. Part 11

“Please, no more!” Betty let out heavy breath holding onto her stomach.

“Come on honey or they will go to waist.” Simon encouraged her, placing another flapjack on her plate. Marceline had her own stash which would soon reach the ceiling. Pools of syrup where appearing on her plate as she was too invested into their chatter forgetting the food.

  
“Are you going to ride today?” Betty changed the topic. “It must be some good powder after it snowed whole week.”

“Yeah, I actually promised Fiona to meet her there,” she nodded. “Canyon might also show up.”

“I see you two took liking to each other,” Simon smirked reading the newspapers.

“Who me and Fiona? Or me and Canyon?” she rolled her eyes.

“Well, both, I think. But since I’ve only properly meat Canyon I am going with her. After all she seems like your type.”

“My type,” Marceline rose her brows. “What do you know about “my type”.” She quoted, sharing confused glance with Betty.

“I didn’t mean like romantically,” Simon corrected himself. “I was referring to how free spirited the girl is. She often reminds me of…”  
“Keila,” Marceline finished for him.

  
She immediately bowed her head. Atmosphere around the table changed dramatically, but no one said anything. It was Betty who approached Marceline first, placing her hand on girl’s shoulder.  
“Are you okay?”

“Mhmm,” Marceline shook her head as if she was trying to wake up from bad dream.

“Sorry goof, I didn’t realize,” Simon spoke up but better stopped. It was hard couple of weeks for Marceline. Not only has season started, but Keila’s birthday was coming up.

Marceline was spending last few nights in Betty’s living room, too afraid to stay alone in her cabin. Her and Simon would watch television till late hours, until she drifted to sleep. Last night was first she was brave enough to go back, not that she got much of a sleep.  
Nightmares were on regular bases, not that she talked to anyone about it. Her aunt and Simon knew, but she ignored any mention of it.

“I should get going,” she stood up, heading to get her jacket.

“Marcy?” Betty called. “Just be careful okay,” she pulled her into a hug, aware Marceline wasn’t in best state of mind.

When Marceline arrived at the resort Fiona along with Canyon were both there, and to Marceline’s surprise, holding long conversation.

“Good morning sleepy head,” Canyon smirked. Marceline only tiredly waved, waiting for girls to gather their gear. “Are you sure you’re up for it today, you look horrible.”

“Thanks, Canyon.” Marceline rolled her eyes. She couldn’t believe how much she was similar to Keila. She noticed many months ago, when they first met. Time to time she had to check herself from calling Canyon by wrong name.

However, there were still many differences such as Canyon’s discipline and control over her actions. Keila was more of a wild egg, always doing before thinking. Not to mention Canyon’s different build compared to Keila. She was probably twice her height, not to mention the overall muscle mass and appearance. Nevertheless their brutal honesty was spot on.  
“Ready?” Marceline pulled down her googles, looking down the slope. She went first, since Fiona was still new at riding in deep powder and Canyon went as last. It was nice late morning; the sun was seated above the mountain which gave riders clear view of the resort.

  
“I think I need break,” Fiona moaned, checking her phone for time. “It’s almost lunch time.”

“Yeah, I could eat,” Canyon agreed, nudging into Marceline who was too taken by the view to pay attention.

“Sure, break is fine,” she nodded, letting Fiona lead the way. They entered Tree-trunks diner, leaving their snowboards outside.

“Hi girls!” Joyce waved at them, ignoring her current customer. Marceline only took her usual coffee, while two of friend decided on meals.

“Not hungry?” Fiona noticed.

“Nah, I had lot of flapjacks for breakfast.” She lied. By the time she left the house most of her breakfast was soaked in syrup and barely touched. Marceline begun to scan the diner; aware it was packed with little to no place to sit.

“Fiona!” She heard someone called from far away. In a meanwhile boy stood up from the last booth waiving at her. Marceline knew who it was, Jake. He kept waving and yelling until blonde approached him, leaving Marceline with Canyon who was still finishing her order. From sheer boredom, Marceline continued to watch them from afar, until Fiona turned and started yelling at Marceline instead.

  
“I got us free seats!” she shouted, pointing at the table where Jake was seated.

“Great,” Marceline murmured to herself, although Canyon clearly heard her and punched into side of her arm.

“Be nice,” she smirked and pushed Marceline to walk. “Hello everyone,” Canyon waved at the group who was in middle of their lunch.  
Jake wasn’t alone but accompanied by Fin and Bonnibel who sat in middle of them.

“Hi, you guys need place to sit?” Fin waved back and pointed at free seats in front of them.

“Yeah, thanks dude,” Canyon smiled. “I am Canyon, Marceline’s and Fiona’s friend and you,” she offered him a handshake.

“Fin, this is my cousin Jake, and this is Bonnie, we go to school together."

“Cool.”

Canyon climbed in first, sitting opposite of Fin. Fiona then sat next to her and Marceline sat at the end. Marceline was well aware this offer was strictly thanks to Fiona’s presence and she didn’t feel as welcomed under the peering eyes. Fin and Jake used to be her friend, but Marceline assumed that was all gone after she left.

  
“So, you guys are riding too?” Canyon asked, enjoying her fries.

It was bit obvious from their ski boots and clothes, but Marceline guessed Canyon tried to be polite.

  
“Yeah, and you? Are you any good Canyon?” Fin said challengingly.

“I am, well maybe not as much as our superstar here, but I have some skills.” She winked at the younger boy, making him blush.

The air in the diner was heavy and filled with grease from fast made meals. Normally it wouldn't bother her, but something was different. Maybe it was the stares she received after being mention by Canyon. Those were not stares of admiration or amusement. Marceline knew those expressions. For last year she saw them everywhere she looked. First from her coach, then Simon and Betty now from students from her school. Those were expressions of pity and concern as if they all knew what happened and what she was going thru. As if she was sick.

“I need air,” Marceline murmured, quickly standing up.

“You okay?” Canyon called after her, not being the only one immediately alarmed.

  
However, Marceline didn’t have time to look back and answer. Her head kept spinning and subconsciously she begun to count down seconds as if she had only few seconds to get out before something terrible would happen.  
As soon as she reached for the handle and cold air started to enter, her chest suddenly eased up. The fact she was able to take another breath seemed somehow unbelievable to her. She continued walking around the diner already forgetting why she was in there in a first place.

  
“Marceline!”

“What do you want?” she didn’t glance back; well aware who it was.

“I want to know if you’re okay,” Canyon said with more of an anger then concern.

“I’m fine, happy.”

“Right,” she scoffed off, grabbing Marceline’s shoulder to turn her around. There were tears in her eyes. “What happen?”

“I donno,” Marceline shrugged stepping away and wrapped her hand around herself.

“Talk to me.”

“I can’t, I have to go.” Marceline said nervously.

However, before she turned around, another girl exited the diner her eyes glued on Marceline.  
It was Bonnibel holding Canyon’s jacket. Pity, that was all Marceline read from her expression and the more she looked, more she got sick of it.  
In instant, she turned on her heels, ignoring both women. She quickly packed her snowboard, practically throwing it into the truck and drove away.

  
She drove slowly, not only was her vision blurry, but her hands shook no matter how much she gripped the wheel.  
When she arrived, Marceline went straight to her cabin, not wanting to annoy Simon and Betty in middle of their lunch. However, her efforts were unsuccessful. Whether it was sound of the shutting engine, or her figure slipping past the windows, Simon along with Betty were right there with her.

“Marceline?” Betty spoke up, standing in a doorway. She didn’t notice where Marceline disappeared to and only found her once she got closer to the couch. She was curled, trying to look as small as possible. Betty kneeled next to her, gingerly smoothing down her hair.  
“Just breath honey,” she whispered. “Breath Marceline.”

  
In a meanwhile, Simon left the women alone, going to the other side of the cabin to make some tea.  
Betty was successful at her endeavor to calm down Marceline. Her breath steadied to the point she was able sit up and explained what happened. Not that she had slightest idea what triggered it in a first place.

  
“I think you should go see her again,” Betty argued, but all she got was another eyeroll. “Seriously, Doctor Roselinen helped Simon in a past, no doubt she can help you too.”

  
Marceline didn’t believe her. She didn’t have any problem with doctors, even less with hospitals, but shrinks were something different. They were mystery to her. For hours she would have to talk and talk and as result she was supposed to feel better. No. She wanted diagnoses, medicating maybe some kind of bandage if necessary. She wanted to know what was wrong with her and quick fix. But in the end, she was Marceline’s last hope.

  
She needed to function normally, sleep and laugh again. “Fine, I will call her” she groaned.

“Good,” Betty hugged her in return. After reassuring herself Marceline was fine, they both left, leaving her niece on her own as she wished.

  
A week has past, and Marceline spent surprising amount of hours in her office. She went to see the doctor four times in a week, just to get it all off her chest. As much as she hated to admit it, she was able to sleep. It wasn't always peaceful, but still better the none at all. 


	12. Part 12

Bonnie was spending her weekend at aunt’s shop. It was later in the afternoon when she arrived since morning still belonged to her homework. As per usual, her aunt was dressed in long flowery apron and belt with four different types of scissors. A slow, but calming songs played around the store it was hard to not give into rhythm occasionally.  
In one such state, when Bonnie was sure no one was in the store, she let herself go loose, delicately swinging her hips to the rhythm. The song was so luring, it completely deafened her. Bonnie ignored the bell ringing as doors opened and continued facing the other way. Her only savior was the counter, which covered at least most of her hips.

It was for her aunts moving lips when Bonnie noticed they weren’t alone. The music disappeared from her ears and was replayed by female voice. And not just of any stranger, but melodious voice.  
“I would like a bouquet,” she spoke to the owner, yet her eyes kept glancing to girl who was still unaware of her presence.

“Any preferences? How big it is supposed to be?” 

“Price doesn’t matter, but I would like something blue roses if you got any.” Woman got to work immediately as if muse hit her. However, her attention was soon exchanged for another.

Bonnie was dreading to meet eyes which already followed her. She only glanced over her shoulder at first, offering Marceline shy smile. The girl had smile of her own, not mocking but soft and mature which assured Bonnie it was fine to turn around completely.

“Hi,” was all Bonnie said and was meat with repeated greeting.

They stood in silence. Aunt who was cutting thru few blue roses and adding them to the rest was only one who dared to move. In a meanwhile, Bonnie had enough time to scan over Marceline.  
After the small accident in front of the diner Bonnie was keeping close eye on Marceline. Ever since she first saw her with Canyon and Fiona, Bonnie knew something was off and it wasn’t just because of the strange relationship between Marceline and Canyon, which was still a mystery to her. However, no matter how hard she tried, Marceline look fine. Bonnie wouldn't be throwing around words like healthy and cheerful, when she saw Marceline, but at least she didn't look sick.

“Are these for Betty?” she asked, although it sounded more of a wish in her head.

“For a friend actually,” Marceline corrected her.

Bonnie only nodded in responds, as if it was satisfying answer. It didn’t take long for Lolly to finish Marceline’s order. It was small yet beautiful bouquet Bonnie barely took her eyes off.  
“Thank you,” girl muttered to the woman while paying. She left without second glance.

“I see you two are on talking basis,” Lolly said after doors closed. “I am surprised you forgave her so fast.”

Lolly wasn’t fan of Marceline, nether anyone in Bonnie’s family and not just because of their dispute in the past.  
Bonnie didn’t have answer for her aunt. Even after her and Marceline talked few times, she didn’t know what two of them were. There was one time she though Marceline would address it.  
 _“Listen Bonnie…”_ she recalled the beginning of her sentence which she’s never got the chance to finish. _“Unless…”_

“I will be right back,” she murmured to her aunt, already jogging to the exit. Bonnie bit her lip while her eyes scanned the street for raven hair. She was still there, currently carefully placing the flowers to her car. “Marceline, wait?” she said in haste, rushing thru the street.

Marceline didn’t say anything. Her eyes were glued on Bonnie, paying her full attention. “Back at the Tree-trunks, the day you drove me from Egress, what did you want to say?”

“What?” Marceline crouch her brows in confusion.

“You wanted to say something but then my uncle showed up.” She said catching her breath.

Marceline rubbed her forehead in confusion and maybe bit of annoyance but spoke at last. “I just wanted to say that whatever happened between us those years ago, I’m over it.” She said, throwing her hands over opened door on her truck. “You have your life now and I have mine. If you have any unfinished disputed with me, just get it over with now so we can both move on.”

“So, what, I am suppose to just forget everything and see you as stranger?” she said wrinkling her nose.

“Forget, not forget, it doesn’t change the fact I am a stranger to you. I don’t know you Bonnie and you don’t know me. I am not a fourteen-year-old child and nether are you.” Her voice wasn’t cold, in matter of fact it was carried out with care and concern, nevertheless it didn’t chance tightening in Bonnie’s chest.

Marceline didn’t give her chance to respond because as soon as her last word was carried out, she entered her car and drove away. Bonnie was left in cold wind, her hair covering her leaking eyes. She didn’t return to aunt’s shop for a while, not until she was sure her reddish eyes would not be spotted.

Bonnie didn’t see Marceline for rest of the weekend, and she made sure of that. Not only did she excused herself from going to the shop the next day, but she barely peaked out of her window. Instead, she concentrated on more useful distractions, like science.

But no matter how much she tried to hide, Monday was still going to come and along with it her Geography class. What was even worse, teacher gave them free time to work on their projects, while she read thru some magazines instead.

Marceline didn’t seem effected by their last conversation, if anything she seemed to be more carefree around her. She was gluing some pieces of papers together for model Bonnie came up with. She was quietly working without single complaint which was irritating to Bonnie because she had enough time to think about what Marceline said to her.

“So, we are just going to ignore each other. Is that your fix for every problem? Ignoring it until it disappears,” Bonnie said with hissing whisper.

“What are you taking about?” Marceline rolled her eyes.

“You know what,” they whispered between each other, keeping their eyes on model.

“Bonnie what do you want from me exactly? An apology?”

“I don’t want your apology!” she snapped and exited the class without single explanation. Teacher only looked over to Marceline, but ignored it since she was too invested into her magazine.

“Bonnibel!” Marceline begun to run, trailing after the girl. “Stop already!”

Bonnibel however stopped only once she exited the building to the parking lot. She took a deep breath of cold air which currently didn’t bother her.

“I am sorry Bonnie, alright,” Marceline started, quickly glancing around to see if they were alone. “I am sorry I hurt you.”

“Sorry?” Bonnie scoffed off. “You say it like you care about me, yet you’re ready to forget me.”

“So, what? Am I suppose to patch thing up with you, be your friend again? We both know how that would end. We both know I am not about to apologize for choosing my career over you.” Bonnie didn’t respond. “I don’t want to hurt you again and if staying out of your way is what it takes, then I will gladly remove myself.”

Marceline said what she wanted and turned around, but Bonnie still had something to add.  
“What if I don’t want that?” she said with trembling voice.

When Marceline glanced back, she didn’t meet her eyes. Bonnie was glaring down to her feet with lip between her teeth and hands gripping end of her sleeves.  
Not in million years would Marceline imagine Bonnie saying that. She imagined she would yell at her, maybe even slap her if she got too cheeky, but not once did she imagine Bonnie asking her to try again.

“I can’t…” she paused, waiting till Bonnie finally looked at her. “I can’t promise anything. I can’t promise it’s not going to be disaster.” She smiled at her.

Bonnie’s mood quickly improved, and her muscles relaxed. She kept biting her lip, but smile crossed her lips. She approached Marceline bravely.

“That’s good enough for me,” she said. Before she could walk pass her, she stopped halfway, just enough to be next to her. “Just don’t forget me,” she whispered, leaning over to kiss her on a cheek.  
Bonnie blushed much brighter than the girl she just kissed, but she didn’t waist time to compare their cheeks. Instead, Bonnie quickly entered the school, letting Marceline to deal with it on her own.

Bonnie practically jumped thru the doorway once she got home. She wasn’t freaking out, no, she just kissed Marceline on a cheek, but she wasn’t freaking out.

“What’s up with you,” aunt Lolly noticed her rush in, stopping Bonnie on the stairs.

“Nothing, I am fine,” she uttered. “Why do I look weird or something?” she pushed her hair behind her ear.

“No, just little bit tense, but happy,” she said with confusion, taking good look at Bonnie. “Can you come help me make dinner later?”

“Yeah, I will just drop off my things,” she smiled, rushing up the stairs. Once doors were closed behind her and only loud sound in a room was her own heartbeat, Bonnie dropped to her bed face down, letting out satisfied sigh. She knew she didn’t have time to look back on today’s events and small distraction seemed like better option. She jogged downstairs, dressed in more comfortable clothes.

“Did you have good day in school,” Lolly opened the usual conversation. “Did you manage to make any progress on that project of yours.”

“It’s not just mine, Marceline does her part too.”

“I better see it to believe it,” aunt muttered between her teeth. “I hope you’re not doing all the work and she gets free pass like she usually does.”

“She does work,” Bonnie turned around to face the counter, afraid Lolly might pick up on her displeased expression. “We made lot of process today.”

“Good, the sooner it’s done, the sooner you can be rid of her. I can’t believe teacher refused to switch your partner.”

Bonnie lied to her aunt. When Bonnie first came home with the fact she was working on project with Marceline, Lolly was as displeased as Bonnie was at the time. Lolly suggested talking to the teacher about it and Bonnie considered it for a long time.

Next time Bonnie walked into the class she was sat on talking things out with Mrs. Snow, but then her eyes strayed on Marceline. She was already seated at Bonnie's desk and although she wasn’t acting like behaving student, Marceline waved at Bonnie with somewhat of a smile. Bonnie’s plan was moved to another class, then to the next one, until she realized she was craving Marceline’s presence.

As for aunt Lolly; Bonnie decided it would be best to tell a lie then to explain why she abandoned the plan.

“Can we talk about something else?” Bonnie said after a while.

“Of course, I am sure you have enough of the girl for one day.”


	13. Part 13

“It’s crazy right?” Marceline rubbed her forehead. “She is crazy.”

“Yeah, total lunatic aha. Wait, what are we talking about again?” Canyon turned from the frying pan. Marceline and she were hanging around the base for another night shift. Susan was also in, along with rest of the squat, but unlike the girls they were long asleep.

“Bonnibel, hello? Where you not listening?” Marceline sighed.

“I am just messing with you kid,” Canyon laughed. “So what, she wants to be friends? Sorry if I don’t see the problem.”

“Me and Bonnie… it’s a long history of toxic relationship and it ended pretty badly.”

“Badly for whom?”

“Well… I had my dream offer on the table, plus soon I met Keila, so…, but Bonnie…” Marceline paused, scratching back her neck. “Peter texted me month after I left. He said Bonnie was held up in her room for some time, she refused to eat or talk to anyone.”

“Shit, that bad?”

“Yeah. He asked me to talk to her, but I was still pissed so...”

“Wow, I didn’t know you were such an asshole back then.”

“Hey! She was the one who said she never wanted to see me again,” Marceline groaned. “I can’t say I don’t regret not calling or seeing Bonnie one last time before I left, but I was young and way too proud. It bothered me for a while but eventually fame and Keila happened and everything else sort of faded away.”

“You know, maybe you are just looking into it too much,” Canyon sat next to her, pulling her legs up. “Question is… do you want her as a friend again?”

Marceline bit her lip. “I donno,” she murmured. “Why should I be her friend anyway? She has like dozens of them already, what is one more going to help.”

“Listen kid,” Canyon sighed. “I don’t really know what kind of disaster you were few years ago, but you turned out fine. I mean you have your baggage, but at least you’re willing to try,” she smiled, titling her head towards bouquet of blue roses, now dried on the counter.

“Thanks Canyon,” Marceline smirked. “So what you’re saying is that you like me?” Marceline giggled, watching Canyon pull off her slipper and slap her arm with it.

After two sleepless nights spent with Canyon and her horrible cooking, Marceline had to go back to school eventually. When Marceline entered Mrs. Snow’s class, Bonnie was seated, her eyes already glued on Marceline.  
Marceline only smiled her way but stopped by the teacher’s desk. She didn’t have anything interesting to say, but decided to exchange few questions, mostly concerning Marshall and their wellbeing. She only left once bell rang, which gave Bonnibel not time to speak to her. They sat next to each other, silently watching the teacher, but when end of the class neared, Bonnie slipped note to Marceline’s hand.

“ _What class do you have next?_ ” It said.

Marceline didn’t know if to roll her eyes or play along. In the end, she decided on both. She wrote answer on the same piece of paper and slipped it back to Bonnie, who seemed satisfied with such simple interaction.

“See you around Bonnie,” Marceline said politely once class ended and before Bonnie could finish packing her notebooks, she was on the way to her next class.

It was Math, which she shared with Jake, but unlike Bonnie, he didn’t have the need to write her notes. She hated Math. It always passed so slowly, especially when she had free period afterwards. She’s been looking for her naptime in library, she even decided to skip lunch and just sleep off the hunger.

It took her a while to find good enough position when her eyes finally started to close.

“Hi. Sorry,” It was Bonnibel, tucking hair behind her ear nervously. “Glob, did I wake you?”

“Nah, I wasn’t asleep,” Marceline shook her head and sat up with difficulty. “ _Almost_ ,” she whispered to herself.

“Mind if I sit?” Bonnie pointed to where her legs were previously. “Thanks.” Bonnie had a book with her, but she didn’t seem interested into reading it. “So, you have free period as well.”

“Mhmm.”

“Do you always come here?”

“Mhmm,” she nodded, rubbing her eyes.

“Yeah, me too. It’s much more quester here then it my previous school.”

“You don’t have to do this,” Marceline murmured as she felt another meaningless question coming.

“What?”

“The awkward small talk.” She explained. “I am pretty sure you’re not interested where I spend my free periods.”

“But, I am.” Marceline didn’t believe her. She rose her brow, looking narrowly on Bonnie. “I thought we were friends again,” she pounded, but was cut off by much louder voice.

“Hey girl,” Lisa, girl in slick purple dress approached them. It tightly hung on her body catching more than one thirsty stare when she walked around the school. “Can we talk?” she looked down on Marceline. “Privately.”

Marceline wasn’t too happy about standing up but agreed in the end. “Fine, but please make it quick.”

“You got it,” she smirked, grabbing Marceline by her wrist, and quickly leading her away. “Well first of all, what the hell are you doing with that poor nerd.” She giggled, peaking over the corner to see Bonnie.

“What?” Marceline shook her head, confused.

“The poor girl sits there as if she was sitting on sharpened knifes.” Lisa smirked. “Well never mind, it’s your business and it’s not like I won’t find out eventually,” she winked at Marceline. “I need a favor that’s all.”

“Let me guess, you need someone to buy you booze for next party.”

“Bingo!” girl shouted, immediately being shushed by someone passing by. “Seriously though. Brad is coming so I need this party to look like Disney on ice, do you understand?”

Marceline didn’t understand. She knew Bred was some university guy, apparently very popular among Lisa’s friends. “Fine, I will text someone and see if he will help you out, but it’s going to cost you.”

“Anything. After all you can’t put prize on love.” She winked at her one more time. “Text me kay.” Lisa wasn’t one for small talk and disappeared quickly after.

When Marceline was coming back, she quickly picked on Lisa’s previous observation. Bonnie was tightly pressed to one side of the couch, as if it was too small for two people. Her hands were on her lap and her legs glued on one another.

“Are you okay?” Marceline approached her.

“If you don’t want me as your friend just say so, so I can stop embarrassing myself.” Marceline started to giggle, sitting next to Bonnie. “Great, now you’re laughing.” Her hid in palm of her hands.

“You can be so dramatic sometimes,” Marceline continued giggling. “Listen Bonnie, I don’t get why you want me for a friend, but I already told you I am on board, nevertheless I’m afraid it won’t be fast process.”

She revealed her face. “What are you saying exactly?”

“Just look at you,” Marceline pointed all over her. “You’re sitting next to me as if I was total stranger, afraid I might pounce on you or something.” Bonnie blushed immediately. “Yeah, sorry wrong example.” She laughed. “You don’t even know what to ask me aside from obvious questions, because you don’t really know me. Do you understand now?”

“Yeah,” she nodded, looking down to her hands.

“It’s going to take some time for us to be friends again, it’s not going to happen just because you say so.” They stayed quiet. “Look, how about we go out and catch up.” Marceline hated words coming out of her, but if she was truly willing to commit to this, she was going to do it properly.

Bonnie’s eyes immediately flashed with excitement. “I would love that,” Bonnie smiled. “So, when? Is today around six good for you?” She suggested.

“Actually, I can’t today, how about tomorrow the same time.” Marceline offered. It wasn’t because she was fed up with Bonnibel for one day, but she already had a plan later that evening.

“Alright, tomorrow then. One more thing Marceline.” She said bit nervously. “Can I get your number?”

“My number?” Marceline repeated. She wouldn't be surprised if Bonnie deleted it the day she left. “I will text it to you, okay?”

“You still have mine?”

“No,” Marceline stood up. “But I remember it.”


	14. Part 14

Bonnibel wasn’t the type to freak out over nothing, but in light of today’s events, she was surprised when she managed to lay still on her bed for more than twenty minutes. Her phone was throwed on her pillow with most recent text from Marceline.

Bonnie knew Marceline only sent it so she could save her number, but it didn’t stop her from looking at it tenth time in a row. She wasn’t sure what to respond if anything at all.  
Marcy: _"See ya tomorrow nerd!"_

Bonnibel: **“Not if I see you first :P” [DELETE]**

_“That’s stupid.”_

  
Bonniebel: **“Can’t wait :D” [DELETE]**

_“No, no, no.”_

Bonnibel: **Okay dokey friend.” [DELETE]**

_“Who am I right now,”_ she slapped her forehead. She had to think it thru, it had to be perfect. In the end, Bonnie sent her simple thumb up and threw her phone back into the sheets.

  
“Bonnie! Dinner is ready.” Lolly called from downstairs snapping Bonnibel back to reality.

“Coming,” she called back, running down the stairs.

“Someone is in a good mood?” Uncle raised his brows from newspapers. “Did you have some surprise test in school or is there someone else involved?” he jested.

“Nether,” Bonnie looked away, smoothing hair behind her ear. “I am just hungry.” She lied.

“Any suggestions on what I should make tomorrow for diner?” Aunt asked somewhere in middle of the diner.

“About that,” Bonnie murmured. “I won’t be home tomorrow for diner, I am going out with friend.”

“Going out? As a date?” her aunt jumped in.

“No, no” Bonnie blushed. “Did I say friend? I meant couple of friends, not just one. That would be... weird” she stopped with awkward laughter. Bonnie didn’t like lying to her family, but she freaked out. Not only was she heaving dinner with someone, that someone was Marceline.

“Oh, okay then.” Lolly nodded, glancing at her husband. It seemed they didn’t believe her, but Bonnie didn’t care, at least they weren’t asking anymore questions. She helped her aunt with dishes, before running back upstairs. She leaped for her phone as cheetah for antelope. However, her message remined unread. She let out long sigh in frustration but was back on track in no time. There was plenty to do before tomorrow could come.

First was outfit. She had one prepared for school, but that one was out of question. Bonnie started to borrow thru her closet wondering what she might find.

Bonnie: **Which is better for friendly dinner?”**

She sent photos for outside opinion.

Peps: **The first says hot president, the second looks like something teen boy hot throb would wear.”**

Bonnie: **So you don’t like them?”**

Peps: **“What is this for anyway? Do you have a date? :O “**

_“People need to stop telling me that,”_ Bonnie murmured to herself.

Bonnie: **“I will explain tomorrow. I will text you once I come up with something else.** ”

It took her good portion of her evening and planning was far from over.

_“It has to be perfect.”_ Bonnie kept repeating to herself. It was late at night when she decided to call it a day. She had to asleep fast to catch at least seven hours of sleep and avoid any bangs which seem to appear second, she has bad rest.

“Are you finally going to tell me why I was up at night picking your outfit?” Peter asked, driving Bonnie to school.

“Sorry, it’s just important to me.”

“What exactly is it? Who are you meeting, some friend from previous school or something?”

“Something like that,” she laughed awkwardly. “It’s Marceline.”

“What!” Peter’s eyes lit up with small flames. “Seriously?”

“Can you please not freak out? I know it’s bad idea, but I want to try.”

“How’s idea was this? Hers?”

“Not exactly,” Bonnie scratched her arm. “Look, just one diner. If it goes wrong, I will keep my distance from her, but maybe she has changed and me too.”

“Really? You’ve changed?” Peps rolled his eyes. “How long have you been planning yesterday? One to maybe four hours?” Peps couldn’t tell if Marceline changed, she surly looked different and acted little strange, but he didn't talk to her enough to judge. However, he knew his best friend. Bonnie didn’t change.

“Can you support me on this? I can’t talk about this with anyone else.”

“Your aunt still hates her?”

“Yup,” Bonnie nodded.

“Yeah, I remember she’s never been found of her,” he sighed smoothing down his hair. “Okay fine, but she ties something, and I will cut her.” Peps joked with soft giggle, but Bonnie was sure he wouldn’t think twice. “So… what exactly where you planning last night? Aside from outfits?”

“Well, Marceline hasn’t proposed any place to go yet, so I will obviously suggest Tree-trunks which I know she can’t refuse. It was our go to so it will be prefect. If we arrive before six pm, we can avoid any rush and catch free booth. Ordering won’t take more than five minutes and food will be finished somewhere between ten to twenty minutes, depends on the busyness.” She paused to take a breath. “Which gives me enough time to go thru my firs list of questions.”

“Wait, what now?”

“List of question,” Bonnie repeated more clearly. “They are arranged by how personal they might be, so I will start with some easier and slowly make my way down the list.”  
“And you think Marceline will be okay with this?”

“She won’t know.”

“Really? She won’t notice the giant list in your phone and the fact you have everything time scheduled?”

“Yeah, I learned most of the questions by now, plus I can also excuse myself to bathroom as long as I keep it to three trips under one minute.” She winked at Peps. “Trust me, she won’t know, and the diner will go perfectly.”

“Mhmm,” he nodded, hiding his eye roll. They dropped the conversation once Phoebe entered the car. Bonnie was confident in her plan for most of the day, until she noticed Marceline was nowhere to be seen. She texted her to meet her before lunch, but with no response.

By the end of the school, Bonnie was freaking out. Peps was already waiting in the car, but Bonnie was still running thru the halls of school searching for the raven girl.

Then a miracle appeared.

“Fiona!” Bonnie barely controlled her voice not to scream. “Hi, can I talk to you?”

“Sure dude, what’s up,” she left the small grope of friends she was hanging around to give them bit of privacy.  
“I am looking for Marceline, have you seen her?”

“Marceline already left; I don’t know why.”

“Is she okay?” was Bonnie’s first thought.

“She seemed fine to me, but she excused herself in middle of the last class and I haven’t heard from her since.”

“Oh okay, thanks Fiona,” Bonnie lowered her head, heading outside.

It was already around three in the afternoon when Bonnie came home. She quickly said hi to her aunt and went upstairs. She kept looking at her phone, wondering if she should send another message. Until phone beat her to it and started ringing. Bonnie dropped the phone on her face, startled by the unexpected noise.

“Hello,” she quickly answered, not looking at the caller’s number.

“Hi Peebles, you good to talk?”

“Marceline,” Bonnie exhaled in relief. “Yeah, I have time. What’s up?”

“Not much, but are we still good for today?”

“Sure. Where should we meet? At Tree-trunks? How about half past five?”

“Actually…” Marceline dragged out. “How about we meet earlier?”

“Like five?”

“More like in forty-five minutes? In front of your house?”

The plan started to crumble.  
“Forty-five minutes is fine,” It was not. “But what are we…?”

“Cool, see you soon.” Marceline jumped in. “And Bonnie, wear something warm with winter boots this time, kay.” A obvious giggle was heard from the other side of the phone before Marceline hung up.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie and Marcy on a date... I mean friendly diner. xP

Bonnibel rocketed from her house five minutes before they were to meet. She knew Marceline wouldn’t be early, maybe even fashionably late which gave her enough time to figure out from which direction her car would emerge. She was dressed in long caramel coat with white turtleneck underneath and blue jeans tucked into winter boots.

  
However, when time came no car passed her street. At least the sky was clear and wind not too strong. Bonnie started to get restless she begun to pace from one side to another.  
“Don’t tell me you are cold already,” voice emerged from behind her.

“Marceline,” she sighed. “You startled me.”

“Sorry,” she smirked. She wore sporty outdoor jacket with red scarf and black jeans. To Bonnie's surprise she was on foot.

Bonnie didn’t waist time and approached Marceline before she could come any closer. It was possible her aunt was spying from the window and Bonnie didn't want to give her any ideas.

“Okay let’s go,” Bonnibel said casually, leading Marceline away.

“Why? Are we in hurry?”

“No,” she murmured, scratching her neck. Marceline knew what was up and she didn’t comment on it only rolled her eyes. “You didn’t say where we were going, it’s a bit early for dinner don’t you think?”

“That’s because we are not going to eat,” Marceline smiled. “At least not yet.”

Bonnie was already panicking. “What? Why? I thought that’s what we were supposed to do.”

“Yeah, but I want to show you something first.” Marceline smirked, showing Bonnie to take a turn. “Why is there a problem?”

“Yes…” She thought. “No, it’s fine. What is it?”

“Good,” Marceline nodded. “I can’t tell you just yet, but it’s pretty red.”

They walked in silence. Marceline had her hands in pockets, looking up to the sky. While her companion enjoyed the climate, Bonnie kept fiddling with her hands, reorganizing her plan. Marceline did say they were going to have dinner later, which made Bonnie believe her plan could still happen, but what until then? Should she start with her questions bit early and risk the chance of running short, or should she wait and possibly cause awkward silence?

Deciding had to wait, since Marceline kicked off conversation on her own.

“So, I’ve seen your uncle, aunt but where is your cousin? Is he not staying with you?”

“No. Chicle decided to stay in Nightosphere, he has a work there and new apartment.” Bonnie said, glancing at Marceline who was patiently listening. “I stayed with him during summer, during my internship.”

“Internship? Must have been hell of a summer.”

“Yeah, my uncle with aunt moved here few months earlier, so they could finish the house. I got offer from one research company, so I decided to stay behind. I need whatever experience to get into BBR University.”

“Yeah, I almost forgot you wanted to go there… hold up, how did it go again…” Marceline tapped her chin with mischievous grin.

“Don’t you dare,” Bonnie laughed, blushing.

“Oh yeah, Big Butt Rock University,” Marceline said, joining Bonnie’s laugh.

“Stop, that’s not what it means, and you know that,” Bonnie bumped into her playfully. “Remember how you convinced Fin about it and then he said it in front of my uncle and aunt during dinner.”

“Yeah, I guess it’s clear why I am not your aunt’s favorite.”

Bonnie’s laugh died down and she went back to fiddling with her hands. “That’s not how it is.” She murmured.

“You don’t have to explain it to me,” Marceline stopped her, letting out long exhale. “It’s fine, I can see where she’s coming from. Anyway, we are here.”

Bonnie almost forgot they were outside, too concentrated on the person walking beside her. The main road started to disappear, and they entered small park.

“I remember this,” Bonnie gasped. “We used to play hide and seek in this forest,” she pointed out. “But don’t remember park being here.”

“Simon told me town decided to put park around the lake. It's been here for two years and apparently it's very popular in summer,” Marceline traced the path with her finger, leading Bonnie’s eyes further pass the trees where larger clearing opened. There in middle of it was oval lake. Path covered with layers of snow lead all the way around, accompanied by tall lamps and occasional bridges above small canals leading deeper into the forest.

Bonnie noticed few picnic tables and benches around the clearing, but they were too covered by snow to be used now. However, Bonnie imagined this place had to be beautiful in summer. She imagined dozen children running around, while their parents prepared picnic baskets. She imagined older couples sitting on benches, silently enjoying each other’s company, and observing stillness of the water. She even imagined herself, hanging around with her friends. Marceline being among them.

It would take some time to see it with her own eyes, since for now everything was hiding under blanket of snow. Instead of screaming children and chatter of adults the park was quiet, only sound was coming from cracking of snow under their boots. Lamps were already lit up creating almost romantic atmosphere with gloominess of the evening.

At the though Bonnie blushed.

“It’s mesmerizing,” she admitted at last. “You come here often?”

Marceline nodded. “We take Gunter here for walks. Sometimes multiple times a day.”

Bonnibel started to struggle with what to say next. They were walking for some time and so far, most questions came from Marceline.

“Does Betty still work in pre-school; I haven’t seen them aside from the grand opening?” She decided to go with the list.

Marceline nodded again. “They don’t really go out anymore, unless it’s for a walk.” The quite surrounded them again. Bonnie counted on her list, but it was all out of order. Suddenly she couldn't remember single question with similar topic. Marceline had no filter and asked whatever came to mind.

“I take it you liked living in Nightosphere,” she spoke up while Bonnie was too busy reorganizing her questions.

“Not really,” she admitted. “The school was great, but it was always busy and loud. It didn’t feel like home.” Bonnie wished to ask where Marceline lived these past years, but that question was way down the list, so she avoided it.  
“You left anyone behind?” This time Marceline question stayed unanswered. “Bonnie?” Marceline glanced at her. Girl was too busy scrolling thru her phone, than to notice her call. Carefully, Marceline slipped closer to her, checking the screen over her shoulder. She noticed immediately and while Bonnie was too busy with the screen, Marceline handily stole her phone.

“Hey!” Bonnie screamed in surprise, but Marceline already took few steps away from her. She quickly scanned over few questions with rising brow. “Give it back,” Bonnie said with growing blush. “Marceline! Give it back now,” she caught up to her, but Marceline raised her hand above her head, making it harder to reach.

“What are these?” Marceline smiled with amusement. “What’s your favorite kind of pizza? Come on Bonnie, you know that!”

“No, I don’t. It’s been four years, you could have changed your order,” Bonnie muttered, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Is that really important to you to know my pizza order?” Marceline smiled and put down her arm, offering the phone back to Bonnibel. Her voice wasn’t mocking, nether was her smile. It was polite and sincere allowing Bonnie to look at her again without too much of a shame.

“I guess not,” she grabbed her phone back. “But I didn’t want to ask about something that might be ‘too personal’” she said using air quotes.

“So, you made a list?”

“Yes, I made a list okay,” Bonnie snapped. “Is it that surprising?”

“No,” Marceline shrugged calmly. “I knew you would do something like this. That’s why I made a bet with Simon. Dude owes me fifty bucks.”

“You did what?” Bonnie gasped in disbelief.

“What?” She shrugged her shoulders again. “What are you going to do with it now, delete it?”

Bonnie was so sure it would all work out and Marceline would never find out. She couldn’t have been more wrong. “I don’t know. I spent hour on that stupid list,” she groaned.

“Fine, shoot!” Marceline sighed, giving in.

“What do you mean? You want to hear them? All of them?”

“Yeah, well maybe not all, the list seemed endless. You know what, pick five question and then you delete the rest.” Marceline smirked.

This wasn’t how it was supposed to go, but still better then nothing. “Only five,” Bonnie sighed scrolling to find some appropriate once. “Fine, here is first. What’s the best place you’ve ever been to?”

“Japan,” she said in instance.

“Really why?”

“Is that the next question?”

“No!”

Marceline giggled. “Fine I will tell you anyway… I like the culture, the food was great and the ski resorts I visited were amazing. I had lot of fun in Japan.” Was all she said.

“Fine, next one. What’s your favorite food?”

“I think you know this one.”

“Fries?” Bonnie guest correctly. “Should have known, damn it. Third. What accomplishment are you most proud of?”

“Getting out of bed.”

“Marceline,” Bonnie slapped her shoulder, laughing although Marceline wasn't. “Seriously? That can’t be it, I know you won second place in Olympics. Are you sure that getting up from bed beats it?”

“Meh,” Marceline shrugged, smiling. “I guess, but only by a little bit. Anyway, I am more interested in how you know that?”

“I watched it duh,” Bonnie admitted, looking away from Marceline.

“For real? Wow, I didn’t know that. Were you ruling for someone else and I totally ruined it for you?”

“Ha-ha. It’s not a big deal, I was curious okay,” she smoothed down her hair. “Let’s move to next one. Where did you go to school?”

“I was home schooled mostly. We had to move a lot, so there wasn’t point in settling in new school every few months. Plus, I didn’t speak any other languages, so…”

“The last one,” Bonnie announced, making sure to pick good one. “What is the most lifechanging experience you had.”

Marceline stopped walking. Bonnie didn’t know if she needed second to think, or if it was something else entirely.

“Once I…” she struggled to form words. “Once I witnessed falling avalanche, while we were riding down the mountain.”

Bonnie’s eyes widen. “Seriously. You are lucky to walk out of there unharmed and live.” Marceline didn’t add anything, only nodded and continued walking.

“So those were the five question, I guess I should delete it now.”

“You don’t need the list Bonnie,” Marceline offered her soft smile. “From now on, just ask whatever you want to know. No filter.”

“Okay, in that case,” Bonnie deleted the list with single tap on the screen and took deep breath. The air got much colder and sky was once again covered with thick dark clouds. Visibility was also reduced to the point where only leading points were coming from yellow lamp lights. “Why did you come back?” Bonnibel finally asked.

“I had accident,” she said simply, but soon added some detail. “I had a bad crash and it ended with me in hospital for almost month. Aside from few broken bones I had lot to think about and once they let me out, I decided to go back home.”

Bonnie witnessed Marceline crash hundred times over, but she got back up each time. She didn’t dare ask what was different this time. “Was it what you wished for? I mean the snowboarding career?”

“More than that,” she admitted with sad smile. “It was impossible to think about anything else really.”

“Yet you decided to stop.” Bonnie murmured.

“It was for the best. The doctors seemed to think so too,” Marceline spoke up, looking up to the sky. “Anyway, I think that’s enough about me for now,” Marceline shook her head as if she was getting rid of her thoughts. “Now I want to hear about you. For example, what was the internship about?”

“Fine, but we should head back. It’s going to snow soon, and I can’t feel my face anymore.”

“Follow me then, I know shortcut.”

Marceline lead them to different path deeper thru the forest, while Bonnie tried to explain her work on plantoids. She got so lost in her own babbling, she forgot to realize Marceline was not science head like her. “Sorry, I am probably boring you.”

“No, it’s fine really,” Marceline assured her.

“So, you understand what I am saying?”

“Not a word,” she said honestly, making Bonnibel laugh. “But at least I know you enjoy it.”

“You’ve changed you know. Back then, you wouldn’t have given me second to talk about science.”

“What are you saying, you always talked about science,” Marceline smirked, while Bonnie only rolled her eyes. “But I hope you’re right, about the change that is. Back then I was an ass.”

“You weren’t an ass… you were just…” Bonnie let out long sigh. “I wasn’t perfect ether.” She admitted. “Can I ask something?”

“Sure.”

“Were you ever thinking about calling?”

“Truth be told, for good two months, that was all I ever thought about.”

“Really?” Bonnie’s eyes lit up.

Marceline nodded. “I guess I was too self-observed and way too proud to call. What about you?”

“You and self-observed? Nah,” Bonnie shook her head. “It was me who was self-observed. I messed up Marceline.” She lowered her head, feeling tears pushing into her eyes. “You know, first month after you left, I deleted your number and photos I had and then I got scared I wouldn’t see you again,” she said, trying to hold her breath under control.

Before she could do that, Marceline stopped, and dragged Bonnie closer. She wrapped her hands around her and let Bonnie lean into her, resting her head on her shoulder. They hugged over minute under single yellow lamp. As the minute passed small flakes of snow made their way down, slowly filling the air around them.

“We should go,” Marceline murmured.

“In a second,” Bonnie tightened her grip around Marceline’s waist and took one long inhale before letting go. “Thanks. Let’s go then, I am starting to get hungry,” she smiled.

Marceline slipped her hands back into her pockets, leading them forward. By the time girls reached the diner, weather turned to complete nightmare. Snowstorm hit before they knew it, forcing them to run last few meters just so they could warm up.

Joyce who saw them rushing in gasped with surprise and welcoming smile unfolded in her lips. “My, my…” she leaned over the counter. “Now this takes me back. What would you like girls,” Joyce said, letting girls catch their breath.

Marceline only glanced at Bonnie to pick first, while she pulled off her jacket and scarf.

“I will get chickenburger with small fries,” Bonnie didn’t think along. “And one cappuccino with cinnamon.”

“Of course, and you my dear,” Joyce turned to Marceline.

“I will get the same thing, but with black coffee.” Marceline leaned against the counter, pulling out her wallet.

“I could have got it, you paid last time,” Bonnie said once they were picking booth.

“It’s fine. Don’t forget I just won fifty dollars today,” she winked at Bonnie, falling into her seat to rest her legs.

For the rest of the diner, Bonnie no longer needed her list. Dialogue flew easily and Bonnie was met with answer for any of her question. Nevertheless, most of their topics involved good memories from the past which brought more laugher to their table. The tension which Bonnie felt at beginning now completely disappeared, most likely due to the hug. She couldn’t lie, it took her by surprise. She expected friendly handshake at most, but hug was a nice turn-up. Like coming home after long vacation.


	16. Part 16

“Do you want me to walk you home,” Marceline politely offered, pulling up her jacket.

“Yes, but…” Bonnie fiddled with her hands nervously.

“Your aunt... right.” Marceline nodded. “Then how about I walk you to your street,” Marceline tried again. Bonnie didn’t need much convincing and both of them exited the diner.

Nether of them were ready to leave just yet, but storm has died down creating perfect window. They needed to walk fast, except Marceline didn’t care. She was sat on seeing Bonnie off even if the storm should swallow her whole afterwards.

“I almost forgot to ask,” Bonnie said, walking down the street. “Why did you leave early today? Fiona told me you excused yourself from last period.”

“Gunter ran away again,” Marceline sighed. “Simon received a call that he was running around some neighborhood harassing cats, so I had to go pick him up.”

Bonnie only giggled at the story, nevertheless her amusement died down eventually. They cornered Bonnie’s street. Marceline didn’t say anything and continued ahead, and Bonnie let her. That until their neared Bonnie’s home.

Marceline stopped two houses next to hers and so did Bonnie. Suddenly Marceline frowned, looking at Bonnie. “Were are you glasses?” she said. “I knew something was off with you. Aside from the day in Egress I haven’t seen you wearing them.”

“I don’t really wear them,” Bonnie slipped her hair behind her ear. “Doctor said I should wear them for reading, but I don’t like them.”

“Why?”

“Cause I look like a nerd,” Bonnie murmured, looking down to her feet.

“You are a nerd,” Marceline smirked. “I don’t see what’s wrong with it.”

Their eyes met.

“Thanks, Marceline. For everything,” Bonnie said, shifting her weight from one leg to another.

“No need, it was fun to hang out with you again.” Marceline knew what she was waiting for, but still hesitated. However, when nether of them found courage to do anything, it came almost simultaneously. Marceline wrapped her hands around Bonnie’s waist while she hooked them around Marceline’s neck. It was only a moment, nothing like hug they shared in park, but just as precious.

“Goodnight Peebles,” Marceline murmured into her hair, slowly letting go.

“Goodnight Marcy.” After one last look at her, Bonnie turned around and clanging onto her coat she started to hurry back home. Marceline’s eyes continued to follow her, until she safely arrived at driveway of her residence. The snowflakes were starting to multiply dramatically and by time Marceline showed up in front of Betty’s house she barely saw few meters in front of her.

She didn’t go thru the house but took path on a side heading straight for her cabin. She knew Simon and Betty were still awake, most likely watching news, but she didn’t want to talk. Not now.

As swiftly as she could she kicked off her boots, unwrapped her scarf and unzipped her jacket. She pulled off her wet jeans, staying in still dry hoodie. It was all happening mechanically while her eyes were half-way closed.

Stumbling over her own legs she fell on the couch, letting out long exhausting sigh. She couldn’t remember the last time she felt so full. She didn’t even recall when her diner disappeared. At one point she was taking piece from her fries and listening to Bonnie and next the whole burger was gone. She was surprised and contented at the same time.

She laid there motionlessly, her chest rising with great difficulty. She laid face down with legs peaking from the side, but she didn’t care. Her mind was already occupied with recalled memories of today. The worry in Bonnie’s face in fear her aunt would see them, her soft smile once she saw the park, her blush when Marceline figured out her plan and read thru the list in her phone and then the warmth when Marceline pulled her into her arms. She recalled the softness of her pink hair touching her cheek and her tears when she expressed her regret. Marceline didn’t remember when exactly her day dreaming turned to actual night dreaming, but she slept calmly for hours. Her sleep was so serene Marceline ignored her alarm and woke up on her own almost thirty minutes later.

She was late. It was Wednesday morning, and her first class would start in a few minutes. She wouldn’t make it. Marceline being Marceline only shrugged her shoulders and messed her hair around as if nothing big has happened. Sluggishly she entered her bathroom doing everything she should have done yesterday evening. She got dressed into similar pair of jeans, flamboyant socks, and grey and red sweater with devilish cat in front. It was gift from her father who never knew her actual shirt size giving her everything in bigger size instead.

“Good morning Simon,” Marceline walked thru the back doors. Simon who was serving himself ice-cream for breakfast sat behind the table alone. Marceline would have never enter the house if Betty was still home.

“Marceline,” he said with a smile, which started to die down. “Weren’t you supposed to be in school by now.”

“I slept like a baby,” she said casually.

“Oh, that’s great,” his expression soften, but harden the next second. “That’s not an excuse to miss school.” Simon wasn’t the parently type, so when Betty wasn’t home, he struggled to keep his adult act in front of Marceline.

“You won’t tell on me, will you?” Marceline pulled out her lower lip and blinked at him twice.

“As long as you won’t say I had ice-cream for breakfast.” Simon agreed with soft giggle.

“You are the best,” Marceline hugged him from behind and immediately started rummaging thru the fridge.

“Why did you come here anyway,” Simon said, looking over his shoulder. Marceline usually ate breakfast in her own kitchen if she ate at all.

“Only thing left in my fridge is expired milk and two plain yogurts from Betty,” Marceline stuck out her tongue with sour look. “And you know how I feel about plain yogurts.”

Simon only nodded with horror in his eyes at the mention of the wicked food. He knew too well, dodging Betty’s healthy alternations for years himself.

“How did yesterday go?” Simon asked, once Marceline finished making her toasts.

“Good,” she murmured thru her next bite.

“See, I told you,” he laughed. “I hope you have my money ready goof.”

“Not that fast old man,” Marceline stopped him. “It went well, but that doesn’t mean Bonnie didn’t do something weird.” It was Marceline’s time to laugh. “She made a list of questions she wanted to ask me.”

“That’s not weird,” Simon protested. “That’s sweet.”

It was sweet, Marceline thought so too, but she still won the bet. “You might be right if it wasn’t all time scheduled and organized by how private they are.” Marceline smirked.

“Oh boy,” Simon rubbed his forehead. “Fine, you win.”

Before Simon could get up and fetch his wallet, shifting of the front door interrupted them.

“Honey, I am home,” it was Betty. “Guess what? Those twats decided to cancel pre-school today, because of the snow, but they informed the staff only once we came in. Can you believe that?”

Marceline along with Simon froze in place washed over with cold sweat.

They continued listening to Betty who was still pulling off her coat in hallway. As time neared for her to enter kitchen, they started to panic. Simon reacted first, pushing ice-cream tub in front of Marceline instead, while he stole her toast. Marceline shot him annoyed glare and stood up from the chair, carefully jogging to back door.

“Honey are you here?” her voice neared. On Simon’s signal Marceline rushed out of the house, leaving Betty none the wiser. Simon picked up one of the toasts into his hands, pretending to be eating.

When Marceline got into her car, she was sure Betty would notice the engine. However, Simon though of everything. Soon after she got it, she heard radio suspiciously loud coming from inside. She acted immediately and drove to school.

The bell just announced end of first period when Marceline entered the school. She didn’t have time to grab her jacket, so by the time she got inside, her sweater and mostly hair soaked in some snow.  
She opened her school locker, wishing she had her books there and not back at home.

“Marceline?” she heard girl’s voice approaching her.

“Hi, Bonnie,” she smiled, glancing over her shoulder. Bonnie had wide smile of her own, but it slowly disappeared as she got better look at Marceline.

“What happened to you? Where you outside just now?”

“Kind of,” Marceline crumbled her shoulders.

“Did you just arrived?” she realized. Bonnie crossed her arms, but not a sound came out.

Marceline rolled her eyes with smirk. “Just say it, otherwise you will bite out you own tongue.”

“Say what?” she said innocently, but Marceline knew better.

“I donno, maybe that I am irresponsible, or that school is important.” She wasn’t trying to mock Bonnie, she missed it actually. She missed her annoying corrections, her almost parently advice and nurture. Not because she was maniac and getting scolded by Betty wasn’t enough for her, but she liked to know Bonnie cared.

As a child Marceline hated words of concern. She didn’t want advice and barely ever listened to words of reason. However, once she met Keila those words almost disappeared from her life. They did care about each other, but barely ever said it out loud. Instead, they communicated in sarcasm and childish chatter. After she came home, she had Betty, Simon sometimes even Canyon, but she longed to hear it from Bonnie as well. She wanted to know she cared.  
“What’s your next class?” Bonnie asked instead.

“Literature, I think.”

“You think?” she sighed. “I am going that way too.” Bonnie said casually, looking down to her book.

“Wanna walk together?” Marceline didn’t know if it went without saying, or if Bonnie waited for the offer.

“Yes,” she said immediately.

Marceline noticed the awkward silence from Bonnie. She held onto her book and looked mostly down to her feet. She was chewing into her lips, thinking. Marceline started to realize why.

“Your glasses," said Marceline in relization, making Bonnie glance even further away. “Oh, is the princess embarrassed?” she teased.

“Stop,” Bonnie murmured and grabbed the frames.

“No, no, no...” Marceline caught her hand. “Leave them on. They fit you well, you look…” Marceline struggled to find the right word but settled on the first thing that came to mind. “Cute.”

Marceline admitted, feeling top of her ears heat up. “This is it for me,” Marceline pointed to the next doors, trying to sound casual.

“Listen Marceline, would you like to come eat with us during lunch break?” said Bonnie at last second.

“Us?” Marceline raised her brow.

“Well, yeah me and the gang,” she said with dying joy. By Marceline’s fallen shoulders and turned gaze, she realized the answer on her own.

“Sorry Bonnie,” she said, scratching her neck nervously.

“It’s fine,” Bonnie offered her half-hearted smile and turned on her feet.

Marceline didn’t mind nether of Bonnie’s friends, but groups of strangers straight up scared her. For most of her life, she kept her list of friends short.

Even thru out her career she met various gropes of people, but she wouldn’t consider them friends. Acquaintances at most. She felt satisfied with people she already knew and didn’t look to expand anytime soon. Bonnie being exception of course.

Seeing Bonnie walk away, Marceline sluggishly entered her class. She sat as further in back as she possibly could, ignoring the teenage chatter surrounding her.  
Once class begun, Marceline headed straight to the prescribed reading unlike most of the rowdy crowd. Rest of the day went in similar pace. She didn’t see Bonnie during her breaks, but at least Fiona was waiting for her in Science class.

Teacher considered splitting them up, but after Marceline cleverly chatted up the headmaster and made the fireworks seem like simple mistake Fiona and her stayed science partners.  
“Hello,” Fiona smiled, spinning on her chair to the point of sickness. “What are you doing on Friday night?”

  
“I don’t know. What am I doing on Friday night?”

“Well, there is this play…” she implied, watching Marceline’s reaction.

“A play?” she raised her brow. “Are you in this play by any chance?”

“Yes,” Fiona nodded. “Here I got you a pamphlet.”

“The Wizard of Ooo…”

“Yeah, I play the cowardly cat Cake. Will you come?” Fiona said enthusiastically. “You can bring as many people as you want. School finally agreed to make our plays public, so we’re trying to raise money for local pet shelter.”

“Good for you,” she nodded, not quite sure who would she bring.

“So, can I count on you?”

“Sure, why not,” Marceline nodded. “I will try to bring Simon and Betty. After all Simon used to be in school theater. Do you know where I can get the tickets?”

“Oh, I can probably get you some for free,” Fiona waved her hand.

“It’s fine. After all it’s for charity,” Marceline protested.

“Okay then, they should be selling them in front of the library.”

Marceline nodded, making mental note for later.

**Marceline: “How does school theatre on Friday night sound?”**

**Simon: “Like great apology to Betty… she figured us out.”**

Marceline shivered in her seat.

**Marceline: Anyone interested in high school theatre play to support pet shelter? Friday night.”**

Marceline texted into her work chat; aware Canyon might scream at her if she wouldn’t ask.

**Susan: “Sign me up!”**

**Canyon: “Are you playing in it?”**

**Frieda: “Can I bring my own food?”**

**Bill: “Can I bring three kids?”**

“Hey Fiona,” Marceline pinched into her by the end of the class. “You think they can sell me nine of those tickets?”

“Nine?” Fiona gasped loudly, attracting teacher’s stare. “I guess. How did you managed to get nine people in less than thirty minutes?”

“Magic duh,” she smiled and for the first time glanced forward to see what was going on in her class. 

Lunch break came soon after the two dreadful periods of science passed. Marceline felt like she was waisted on every bit of knowledge she didn’t need to know. She carried it with her for almost two whole minutes until she reached the cafeteria. She didn’t usually eat there, but since she couldn’t finish her breakfast, her stomach was growling all day.

She new it was bad idea. The place was loud, smelled worse then the milk in her fridge and worst of all Bonnibel was there. Right after Marceline walked in, she spotted her. Her table was not full, maybe consisting of four people tops. They were hooked in loud conversation, but as fates would have it, Bonnie noticed Marceline. They shared short glance right after she wanted to walk away.

Bonnie smiled at her like hurt puppy which automatically made Marceline feel bed, but she managed to break free and enjoy her lunch in more peaceful atmosphere. She sat in comfort of her own car, with seat lightly lowered and music smoothing down her senses. It was almost as good as sleeping in library, maybe just bit colder.

Students wouldn’t normally eat outside, aside from Marceline. Unlike the other students, she didn’t have the food from menu, but two boxes of juice and some rock-hard protein bar which was probably left there since last semester.

**Peebles: “How is your day so far?”**

Marceline smiled at the message.

**Marceline: “long… yours?”**

**Peebles: It’s fine, although…**   
**Peebles: (…)**   
**Peebles: (…)**

There was a pause.

**Peebles: “I wish you were here right now.”**

Marceline bit her lip, not sure how to respond.  
 **Marceline: “do you have a ride home???”**

She was met with another set of dots, before the answer came thru.  
 **Peebles: “No… why. :O”**

**Marceline: “it’s gonna suck walking home”**

**Peebles: “:-( “**

**Marceline: “I am kidding…want a ride??”**

**Peebles: “I will see you after school.”**

**Marceline: “see ya nerd!!”**  
Marceline didn’t feel like returning back to school. The car was already heated up and her playlist had many good songs to offer. However, the thought of Betty finding out she missed second class on the same day pulled her outside faster then any motivational speech would. She had two more periods of psychology which she didn’t mind.

Right after bell rang, releasing her from unending prison, Marceline stopped by the ticket stand. The pink haired boy, who she recalled as Marshall’s boytoy was selling the tickets along with some random girl she didn’t recognize. She was pretty, with dyed silvery hair tied with large bow. By the way she sat and held herself, Marceline knew she must have been big deal around here. She wore plain white sweater with pastel skirt and had fancy golden necklet similar to her giant golden watch. Marceline noticed her staring right after she approached.

“You must be Marceline,” she said while boy counted the tickets. “The famous Olympian.” She bit her lower lip and offered her a hand.

Marceline stared at it for good few seconds, but eventually gave in. “Mhmm,” she murmured.

“I am Rebecca Pierson, but you can call be Becca.” She smirked.

“Great,” Marceline only rolled her eyes and after the payment was settled, she made her way to the parking lot. Those hungry amber eyes continued to follow her.

There in between the cars waited Bonnie, stepping from one leg to another.  
“Hi, sorry I am a bit late.” Said Marceline once Bonnie spotted her.

“It’s fine,” Bonnie said with trembling teeth. “Where did you go during lunch?”

“My super-secret hideout… obviously."

“I didn’t know we had those in school,” Bonnie smirked joining in on the joke. “Anyway, did you hear about the play on Friday?”

“Fiona told me,” Marceline nodded, starting up the engine.

“So, you’re going?”

“Yeah, I promised it to her, and I already got the ticket which I am not about to waste.”

“Cool,” Bonnie clapped her hand. “Then I will be seeing you there. Buba and Phoebe are also playing. They’ve been talking about it since summer.”

Marceline only nodded and let Bonnie continue. She retold her story from her Literature class, where her teacher fell asleep during their assignment. Unlike Bonnie who seemed furious with the fact, Marceline was amused.


	17. Part 17

Bonnie sat in bookstore for over two hours. She was done with her homework, she even got time to do some of her own research, but for last ten minutes she’s been waiting for rest of the gang to show up.

Peps was almost done for today, so they decided to grab few milkshakes and make plan for tomorrows play. They were all going. Some to watch other to preform, nevertheless everyone was excited for their own reasons.

“Anyone around?” she heard Lady call from the doorway.

“Over here. I am almost done,” Peps called from the back-storage room. Bonnibel jogged over, flashing Lady quick smile.

“Hi. Is it just you? I though everyone’s going to show up,” said Bonnie.

“Jake and Fin are dead from practise, so they decided to stay home. However, Buba, Fiona and Phoebe are already waiting in diner. Phoebe claimed to be too hungry to wait.” Lady rolled her eyes.

“I am done,” Peter walked towards them, pulling up his coat. “You two can go, I am just going to lock up.”

Bonnie hooked her arm around Lady’s. They both waited outside, not hurrying to diner just yet.

“Thank you, ladies,” Peter smiled, throwing his keys to his pockets. “Your milkshakes are on me today.”

“I knew it was right decision to come here,” Lady giggled. “Phoebe is going to be furious.”

“Isn’t Jake going to be jealous?” Bonnie raised her brow, letting Peter hook his arm around hers in same matter.

“I sure hope so.”

In not longer then two minutes, trio was back in warmth. Phoebe along with Fiona and Buba had their shakes ready, waiting for rest to join.

“Hi, guys,” said Bonnie, seeing some of them for the first time today. “What are you talking about?”

“Tomorrows play,” Buba said politely, moving closer to Phoebe to make room for the rest. “Are you excited?” Bonnie only nodded. “What will you wear?”

“Is that really important?” Bonnie looked around the room.

“No… but it’s still a theatre. Everyone should be nicely dressed.” He protested.

“Is Marshall coming?” Lady asked this time.

“Of course. You think he would get away with missing some of my performances.” Buba laughed. “He even helped me with some parts last week.”

“Any kissing parts in this play,” Lady smirked, hiding her obvious gigged behind her hand.

“Haha,” Buba stuck out his tongue. “You wish.” Buba who was also main director of the play was staring as Professor Ooo. Phoebe played the evil witch, which she was most contended with. And lastly there was Fiona who played cowardly cat Cake. Reading the pamphlet Buba gave her, she didn’t know anyone else. Apparently, the main heroin was played by some popular girl, but Bonnie didn’t recognize the name. Then there was new freshman Neptor who played talking Microwave Robot and lasty there was Banana Man, whose name Bonnie didn’t recognize ether.

“Do you guys mind if me and Jake won’t sit with you. We kinda wanted to have time to ourselves.”

“That’s fine,” Bonnie nodded, looking at Peter.

“Great, I would also be grateful if you would ask Fin to sit with you. Ever since he joyed the hockey team, he’s always hanging around Jake. We can’t get second together. Jake thinks it would hurt him if we told him to stay away, so maybe if you guys asked him, he would leave us for a while.”

“That’s no problem,” Bonnie smiled. Jake and Lady were adorable couple. Maybe even one of those that stay together even after high school and start family together. She liked to think so. Jake was always family oriented and Lady would make perfect mother, so she decided to agree to whatever would help their relationship to grow.

“Should rest of us meet afterwards and celebrate a little?” suggested Phoebe. “Maybe here?”

“I am in,” Fiona nodded, joined by Bonnie.

“Can I bring Marshall?” Buba looked over to Phoebe.

“Fine, but if I see one thirsty look, I swear I will throw you out.”

Even Phoebe’s comment wasn’t for her, Bonnie blushed. During her first meeting with Marshall, she didn’t pick up on any ‘thirsty looks’. She wouldn’t even guess those two were together. Then again Marshall and Buba might have been bit more formal with her since Bonnie was still new among them. Or maybe it had to do something with the raven-haired girl which distracted her.

Unfortunately, Peter had to decline heaving to prepare for upcoming exam since his weekend was taken by work. Once the group decided where and when to meet, Buba pitched in new topic.

“Guess how’s next on Rebecca’s radar?” Smirked Buba, support in his cheek on his arms. Phoebe, Fiona and even Lady seemed interested paying him full attention. Bonnie heard the name before, but she couldn’t attach it for face.

“Marceline freaking Abadeer.”

“No way!” Fiona yelled out inches from jumping from her seat. “Since when? She didn’t tell me anything.”

“Today when she was buying tickets,” Buba sat her back down. “Rebecca was flirting with her ever since she appeared.”

“I didn’t know Marceline was her type.”

“I guess she likes Olympians too,” Buba giggled.

“Are you okay Bonnie,” Lady tugged into her side, since the girl hasn’t moved.

“Who is Rebecca?” she glared at Buba with puffed cheeks.

“Oh, yeah you don’t know her,” Phoebe spoke up. “You’re lucky then. She’s like Queen B of the school. She is big star in the school theatre. Most of our audiences come just because of her.”

“Oh, so she’s like pretty or something,” Bonnie murmured, playing with the straw in her milkshake, basically stabbing the glass with it.

“Hot would be the right word,” Buba laughed. “I heard she’s done some modelling jobs since Sophomore year.”

Bonnie decided it was for the best not to comment any further. She stayed quite for rest of the conversation, only half-heartedly smiling to whatever joke was mentioned.

“Hey, are you okay?” Fiona caught up to Bonnie once they were heading home. “We seemed to lose you halfway.”

“I am fine,” she nodded glancing away. “Can I ask you something?” she sighed.

“Sure, what’s up?”

“Marceline and you… would you say you are good friends?”

“I guess,” Fiona shrugged her shoulders. “She’s very private person, but I like her. She’s nothing like what people say.”

“Yeah, I’ve noticed…” Bonnie murmured. She hasn’t told anyone about them aside Peter. She wanted to during lunch on Wednesday, but after Marceline rejected the offer, she decided to wait. “I am surprised you’re not spending tomorrow with her. Isn’t she coming to the play?” Bonnie played dumb.

“Yeah, but she’s brining ton of people so I guess she will be busy.”

“Ton of people?” Bonnie asked bit too early for her liking.

“Yeah, she bought like nine tickets. I know two were for Simon and Betty, but the rest…” Fiona shrugged her shoulders. “Canyon might come.”

“ _Canyon_ …” Bonnie repeated in her head. “Great.” The conversation broke off afterwards as Lady and Fiona headed different direction.

Friday couldn’t come sooner. Bonnie’s been awake hour early. When Buba mentioned being formally dressed for theatre Bonnibel was on board. After moving from the city, there weren’t many placed around to get dressed for. Everyone walked around covered from head to toe due to constant wind and snow and the usual idea of night life consisted of opened bars or diners. Bonnie heard of few clubs down in South Kingdom, but none of her friends go there. There were also parties which she’s never got invite to. Jake said she could just go if she wanted, but parties were never Bonnie’s preferred scene.

Peps who usually waited for her by the car got down second.

“You seem excited,” he said after wishing her good morning. “You missed going to the theatre or something?”

“Something…” Bonnie offered him shy smile. Sure, she was looking forward to the play, but there was something else. Not only did she have Geography with Marceline, but they also had free period together. Bonnie wasn’t sure if Marceline would just sleep like she’s used to, but at least they would see each other. On Thursday, Bonnie barely caught glance at her in a hallway. Her schedule was busy, not to mention their lockers were on different blocks.

Bonnie knew today would be different.

“Since I don’t have shift this afternoon, I can drive you home okay,” Peps reminded her before splitting up in a hallway.

“I will see you then,” Bonnie waved him goodbye before hurrying to her own class. It was only single German class before she could go to the library.

When time came, Bonnie skipped inside. She might have been the first person to arrive since first period ended, but Bonnie begun to look around anyway.

Most of the couches were occupied with students, but none matched features of girl she was searching for. Bonnie quickly concluded that Marceline wasn’t in yet and decided to search her next possible book. She knew most of the science section, so slowly and shily she made her way to fiction.

She read title after title but was interrupted by soft familiar voice.

“Marceline?” Bonnie whispered following the voice to the other side of the bookshelf. She was sitting on the floor, her knees tucked close to her chest. She had her hoodie up making herself unrecognizable. She was obviously talking to someone on the phone, but it seemed she was mostly listening rather than speaking.

Bonnie could hear clear cracking of her voice as she tried to say full sentence. Eventually, after many okays and goodbyes Marceline hung up, hitting her head against the wooden shelf.

“Marceline,” Bonnie said in low whisper, not trying to scare her.

Her head quickly turned towards direction of her voice; her eyes widely opened. “It’s you,” she calmed down, returning to her previous position. “How much… how much have you heard?”

“Barely anything,” Bonnie assured her. “I wasn’t trying to spy on you, I was just looking for a book.”

Marceline looked around, realizing they were in fiction. “Any luck?” Marceline rubbed her eyes.

“Well, not yet but,” She sat down next to her. “Are you okay? You sound…sad.”

“Do I?” her voice cracked again, and Marceline pulled off her hoodie. Her eyes were puffed and red, but no tears.

“Did something happen?” Bonnie daringly placed her hand on one of Marcy’s knees.

“No. I am fine really,” she said with forced caught, trying to get her voice in order.

“You know you can talk to me.”

“I know,” Marceline smiled placing her hand on Bonnie’s which stayed on her knee. “I was just saying hi to some old acquaintance, no big deal. It was just good to hear their voice.”

Bonnie would love to believe her, but Marceline hands shook like leaf and her eyes were seconds from crying. She didn’t pry any further. Bonnie stayed quite, hoping Marceline would share little bit more, but she never did.

“Do you want to find somewhere more comfortable to sit?” Marceline changed the topic on the first change, standing up. Bonnie’s hands slid down her Marceline’s knee almost unwillingly.

“Sure, lead the way.” Many previous occupants left the library to catch their second period, leaving many empty seats. “So, why were you looking for me?”

“Just thought you might want company.”

“Oh… okay,” Marceline nodded. “What are you doing on a weekend?”

“Nothing, why?” Bonnie said, hoping she wouldn’t babble it out as fast as she did.

“Just making conversation,” Marceline ran thru her hair. She let out long sigh and laid her head over the backrest of the couch. “I am sorry, I am out of it today.”

“Would you like me to give you some space? I can just leave…”

Although Marceline wasn’t looking at her, her eyes were narrowed to the ceiling and most likely closed too, her hand reached for Bonnie’s, keeping her from standing up.

“No,” she said gently. “This is fine.”

“Okay… well do you have any plans for weekend?” She smiled, relaxing back into her seat.

“I am going to the mountain rescue. I will probably stay there over a weekend.”

“What is it like?” Bonnie realized she and Marceline didn’t properly talk about it yet. “Is it dangerous?”

“I guess,” Marceline nodded, adjusting her head to look at Bonnie. “But so far I can only attend some minor situations, but mostly I take care of the phones or dogs in the headquarters.”

“So, if I were to call mountain rescue, I would speak to you directly,” Bonnie said in awe. She always pictured Marceline hanging from a helicopter, holding injured guy with one hand and ladder with the other. Her hair flowing in direction of the wind while she had victorious smile on her face.

Maybe she overestimated the job. Not that it wasn’t dangerous, but Marceline was still only eighteen. She should have realized they wouldn’t give her the most dangerous job without properly long training.

“Yup, that would be me. Or as long as I am on a shift.” Marceline nodded. “But I am planning to start proper training after school and maybe even pick up few classes in University so they can finally send me to field.”

Of course, Marceline wouldn’t be satisfied with safe and cosy desk job _. “That’s none of your business.”_ Bonnie tried to convince herself. “So, you’ve never been in the field before?”

“A few times. Usually during a search.” Bonnie could see that Marceline’s mood had significantly approved. Her eyes were still bit puffy, but it seemed Marceline was able to smile again.

“Hey Marceline…” Bonnie paused, rethinking the decision. She felt her heartrate speed up, but she tried to remain in control. “Are you coming to the play with anyone?”

“How do you mean?”

 _“Damn it, Marceline can't you take hit for once in your life.”_ Bonnie thought, but retained her smile. “I was just wondering if you would like to go with me if you're not going with anyone. I agreed to sit with my friends, but we could just ditch them and sit somewhere else.”

“Don’t be silly,” Marceline smiled innocently. “You go have fun with your friends and I will just sit with Simon and Betty or someone from work.”

Bonnie stayed motionless, stunned by the answer. She felt like idiot. She decided to drop the subject immediately to prevent further embarrassment. Instead, she stood up, deciding to stretch her legs. “I will be right back,” she said hurrying to one corner of the library.

She heard weak murmur of okay as Marceline didn’t have enough time to react. Her eyes however continued to follow Bonnibel forcing her to hide behind first shelf. Only then her heart started to calm down and she took long breath as if she was drowning till now. She found herself back in fiction. to distract herself from utter failure she begun to borrows around. She noticed a few unknown titles from oldest tales to modern dramas, but in the end, she settled on book she read maybe for hundredth time. The sky hooks. A romantic drama about woman who is trying desperately save her husband from going mad. She had her own copy of the book at home, but she needed some distraction.

Switching on her more positive expression she approached the couch, but Marceline barely noticed. Her torso fell down outstretching on full length of the couch. Her hair was moved out of the hoodie, now covering parts of her face. Coming closer, Bonnie noticed her eyes were closed and Marceline was asleep.

Instead of waking her up, Bonnie moved to close by table, reading her book from there.

Barely twenty minutes passes and Bonnie barely made it past two pages. Her eyes kept shifting from to the sleeping ~~beauty~~.... friend. She couldn't help but think back to their time in the park. Marceline was such a different person, but when it came to school as if she switched personalities. 

Unlike her, Marceline wasn’t as concerned with upcoming lesson. While Bonnie went to dispose of her book, Marceline crunched into small ball, still asleep.

“Marceline,” Bonnie said in a whisper, not about to let her miss next class. When Marceline clearly overhead her, Bonnie squatted down to her level.

She got closer, enough she caught her perfume. Marceline looked so peaceful it was almost shameful to wake her. While one hand rested under her head as a pillow, second was laid next to her, with palm opened. For a moment Bonnie forgot all about her next class. Carefully she placed her index finger into Marceline’s palm, which immediately grasped the finger as if she was a baby. It wasn’t as strong, but obvious that Marceline was aware of her presence and wanted to hold her there.

Bonnibel giggled lightly but with their current closeness Marceline begun to wake up. Her nose wrinkled letting out soft moan. “PB?” Marceline murmured, slowly rising her eyelids. “What are you doing?”

Embarrassed about her little experiment, Bonnie wanted to back out stumbling backwards. Unable to hold her stance solely on her toes, she fell with momentary thud.

“Nothing,” she jumped up from the floor, dusting off her jeans. “I was just about to wake you; we need to get to class.”

“Oh, okay if you say so.” She sluggishly stood up. “Did I take your seat?”

“It’s fine, you seemed tired.”

“Thanks,” she messed her hair around, slipping her hoodie back on. “Sorry I am so boring today.”

Bonnie only flashed her half-hearted smile, splitting to other side of the school.

Rest of her classes carried on while Bonnie rethought her strategies with Marceline. She wanted them to hang out again, not just in school in between classes. She wanted a proper meeting with hugs and long meaningful conversations, not just a quick hello. She wanted the sweet thoughtful Marceline she saw on Tuesday.

Bonnie was aware it was only three days ago when her and Marceline went out, but she already begun to feel like the small flame of friendship they ignited was dying out.

She thought about giving her invitation another go in their next class, but once again Marceline was fast asleep. When teacher finally came in, she only opened her eyes and supported herself in her palms, but barely said anything. It was as she was sitting next to a ghost and couldn’t even figure out why. Mountain Rescue was first that came to mind, but weekend was long gone for Marceline to remain tired. But then again, she was talking about Marceline. She might have been watching shows or playing games to who knows what hours. Bonnie considered it as the most promising explanation.

She didn’t ask, worried she might come off bit bossy. So instead, she waited for some outside opinion which was Peter.

After he drove her from school, Bonnibel innocently invited him in for some tea. She implied she needed some help with project which wasn’t complete lie. After making two cups of tea, she led him upstairs.

“So, what are you working on anyway?” Peps looked around the room, immediately drawn to her table overwhelmed with papers.

“The usual… gene cloning…” she trailed off.

“You know this is not my field of study, right? I don’t know if my opinion will be worth much.”

“Actually, I need your advice on something else. Something little bit more personal that I can’t talk about with anything else.”

Peps caught on quickly throwing himself onto her bed in defeat. “It’s Marceline isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” she muttered. Bonnie rolled her desk chair bit closer to the bed to avoid anyone overhearing.

“What did she do this time?” 

“Nothing…” Bonnie stopped him, glancing away. “At least not how you think.”

“So, what is it?”

“You know how me, and Marceline went out on Tuesday?”

“Yes, the date, I remember.”

“It’s wasn’t a date,” Bonnie raised her voice. “Anyway, it went well as I already told you before. Well, we talked a bit on Wednesday too, she even drove me home…”

“Wait, is that why you blew me off on last second,” Peps rolled her eyes, sighing.

“Sorry, but she offered, and I thought it was very sweet…” Bonnie tried to explain. “I thought things were going great, but today she acted bit aloof, so I kinda freak out.”

“What did you do princess…?” he hurried her.

“I accidently asked her out.. like on the date out…” Bonnie blurted with eyes closed too afraid to see Peps reaction.

“You didn’t.”

“I did.”

“You didn’t,” he repeated himself, face palming. “What did she say?”

Bonnie opened her eyes, focused on her hands instead. “She didn’t even notice. Or at least the thought I was asking as a friend.”

Peter exhaled in relief. “I thought you were over it. You said you wanted to be friends and that’s it.”

“I did, but then…” Bonnie smiled to herself, remembering their time in park. “She was so sweet.”

“Sweet?” Peps snorted. “Really princess, have you been sitting on your ears in school. I’ve heard a lot about Marceline but word sweet is not among them.”

“You don’t know her; she is nothing like those rumors.” Bonnie defended her, crossing her hands over her chest.

“And you do?” Peps rolled his eyes again. “You’ve been out with her once. Sorry, I am just trying to look out for you,” he pulled her to sit on the bed, throwing his arm around her shoulder.

“I know,” she rubbed her nose, sniffing loudly. “But it’s Marceline, you know how I feel about her.”

“I know, but I still think you should wait with that crazy proposals of yours.” He smoothed down her back.

“How am I supposed to do that when there is always some other girl buzzing around her?”

“You mean Rebecca? Well, if Marceline is interested into girl like that, then she has terrible taste and is not worth it.” He joked, offering Bonnie supportive smile.


End file.
